Excepto a Ti
by Gema Talerico
Summary: El sufrimiento de su padre y una dura infancia por culpa de una madre ausente, volvieron a Keith en un firme creyente de la inexistencia del amor. Construyó grandes barreras a su alrededor, y se aisló, presto a no ser herido o rechazado. Y se aferró a aquél pensamiento como se aferró a la navaja de su madre… hasta que Lance-estupido-McClain llegó.
1. Capítulo 1: Cuando era joven

**Ligeramente basada (¿A quién engaño? ¡Esto es una VIL copia!) del Animatic de** **ThePastelPeach** **"The Only Exception", a su vez basado en la canción homónima (ósea, del mismo nombre) de Paramore.**

 **Arte original de la portada:** No he encontrado al artista por ninguna parte, si alguien lo encuentra comuníquese conmigo.

 **Fanfic hecho para apoyar el evento quincenal de Movimiento Voltroniano Latino en Facebook. ¡Gracias por organizar tan lindo evento!**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Angst (si ese animatic me hizo llorar, YO LES HARE LLORAR), pero también Fluff (aquí ven que no soy mala), Disforia de género que tendera de grave a ligera en un personaje central, **posibles spoiler de hasta la sexta temporada** , mención de Shallura y Lotura (Snake, Snakey)y obviamente Happy Ending, por si las moscas, es un fic **KLANCE** , osea, BL, SLASH, CHICO/CHICO ¡HOMO! ( **Top!Lance/Bottom!Keith** , por si alguien con preferencias marcadas se asoma, no quiero que se lleve una decepción 3) Y si hay una posible secuela, MPreg (¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy mala!)

 **Notas:** Las líneas "When a i was younger, i saw my daddy cry" NO me dejan dormir desde que vi el animatic, porque la canción encaja tan bien con el corazón herido de mi Keith bebé que DUELE, y alguien debe hacer un fic de esto, y si tengo que ser yo ¡QUE ASÍ SEA!

 **Capítulo beteado por la hermosa Sthefynice**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Cuando era joven…

Cuando era joven, Keith vio, por un eterno segundo, a su padre llorar.

No fue un sollozo ni un quejido, fue un fuerte grito, maldiciendo al viento feroz. Gritaba a una madre perdida, de la que Keith sólo recordaba un poco de calidez, y entonces con aquellos ojos tristes que siempre le miraron, lloró hasta que las lágrimas del desierto limpiaran las suyas.

Entonces, Keith se prometió nunca amar.

Jamás entendió los ojos tristes de su padre hasta ese día, su temperamento tranquilo y sonrisa cariñosa nunca le dieron una pista. Sólo bastó que Keith preguntara "¿Qué es mamá?", después de un día de escuela cansado, para que su padre reaccionara: se le desencajó la mandíbula como a un muñeco roto y los ojos le temblaron, húmedos. Acunó a Keith entre brazos fuertes y temblorosos, como si el niño fuese el herido, y cuando la hora de la siesta llegó, cuando se suponía que debería estar dormido, Keith lo escuchó.

—¿¡Por qué, Krolia!? ¿¡Era tan fácil irse!? ¿¡Tan fácil dejar a un humano con un niño que no sabe criar!?—los gritos eran más fuertes que los truenos del desierto, y cuando Keith se asomó por la puerta de la casa, notó que ni el viento furibundo podía contra la tristeza de Ryou Kogane. Sólo la fuerte lluvia logró acallar el grito desgarrado, y el hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas maldiciendo al viento.

Y Keith prometió _nunca amar._

Porque si al amor de verdad existía, no permitiría que su padre alguna vez hubiese sufrido, o que su madre alguna vez se hubiese ido.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que Keith vio a papá llorar.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

A los nueve años, joven y crédulo, Keith creyó que su padre murió de tristeza. No importa cuánto los médicos hayan dicho que una extraña bacteria consumió sus pulmones hasta hacerlos colapsar después de que su casa se incendiara dejándolos sin nada. Y por supuesto, siendo su padre el que se llevara la peor parte intentando salvarlo. La lúcida mente joven de Keith creía fervientemente que a los pulmones de su padre se los habían comido el llanto que más nunca soltó y la furia que jamás drenó, por eso el humo del incendio logró acabarlo con tanta facilidad.

En el orfanato, los demás niños le dijeron que en realidad fue _él._ El hecho de criar a un hijo solo, a uno tan inútil y tonto.

Keith decidió no creerles, pero una pequeña parte de él, así lo aceptó.

Y mientras crecía, la navaja en su bolsillo, pasada de su madre a su padre y de su padre a él, palpitaba con su maleficio:

La promesa de no amar para no sufrir, porque asíera, estaba destinado a sufrir si se atrevía a confiar en el inexistente amor. Como su madre con su padre, y como padre con él.

Y la vida no le dio más que una rotunda afirmación en forma de orfandad y eterna incomprensión.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Cuando conoció a Shiro, algo le llamó la atención sobre el cadete recién graduado. El rostro expresivo y la suave línea de sus ojos amables le trajeron un leve destello de su padre, sonriente y de buen humor, en uno de esos días en donde el sol parecía llevarse todo lo malo que su madre hubiera dejado en su ausencia.

Shiro fue indolente a su persistente mirada mientras explicaba el funcionamiento de la Academia, y el cómo era una gran oportunidad que un programa tan exclusivo estuviese dando becas para cualquier chico que quisiera ingresar a ella. Incluso para ellos, unos pobres niños huérfanos, siempre y cuando pasaran los exámenes de admisión. La excitación en el salón de clases era palpable en susurros apurados y brillantes ojos abiertos con asombro ante las imágenes de la infraestructura de la academia en el reproductor holográfico, rápidas tomas de cadetes sonrientes y actividades que revolvían las entrañas de emoción con sólo verlas.

—¿Te lo imaginas?— Susurró su compañera, Melissa o algo así, a su oído. Al parecer, no había encontrado a alguien con quien chismosear y le pareció que Keith sería una buena opción. El niño bufó y se apartó, mientras Melissa seguía con su incesante monólogo sobre por qué Garrison era asombroso.

Keith no se asombró. Conocía a Garrison, _todos_ conocían Garrison.

Primer programa en Estado Unidos en llevar el oficio de explorador espacial a las aulas de clase de los más jóvenes, criando a los mejores astronautas desde el seno de su infancia. Exclusiva, glamorosa, extremadamente cara, para **prodigios.**

Prodigios como Takashi Shirogane. Keith en verdad, no creía que un chico introvertido y problemático como él podría llegar a ser un prodigio, no tenía oportunidad.

Y pensó que el furor de Garrison llegaría a su fin, una vez el chico dorado apagara su estúpido reproductor y se fuera, pero en vez de ello, cinco minutos después, la maestra lo llamó afuera, después de hablar un rato con el joven oficial de Garrison en el pasillo.

Ella, completamente anonadada, empujó con manos ansiosas a su peor alumno para acercarlo más a Shirogane, como si exponerlo a la presencia de tal hombre le pegara algo de su buena actitud.

—Hola, Keith— se inclinó él, una vez la maestra entrara de nuevo al salón, su sonrisa era amable y, de nuevo, traía el recuerdo lejano de su padre muerto. El hecho enfadó a Keith hasta el punto de mostrar su disgusto, cruzándose de brazos frente al hombre.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— no era la respuesta más amable, Keith no lo sintió.

Shirogane no respondió enseguida, se agachó más, para comparar la altura del niño de nueve años mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, una foto bien cuidada de una gran familia, serios y altivos, vestidos con ropas extrañas.

—¿Reconoces a este hombre?—le señaló la esquina izquierda, donde un rostro familiar hacía cosquillas en el cerebro de Keith.

—Es papá, ¿conociste a papá?

Shiro sonrió, sabiendo que las barreras del tosco muchachito ya estaban abajo.

—Ryou era mi medio hermano—y mientras la bomba explotaba como un silencio atronador, Shiro añadió: —vengo a llevarte, Keith.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Vivir junto a Shiro significó un cambio para Keith. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el chico problemas, así que la suave voz paciente de Shiro que intentaba siempre hacerlo entrar en razón, era un conflicto que llevaba a Keith hasta los gritos y las lágrimas. Era excesivamente confuso tener a alguien que se preocupara por él, cuando ya había construido su percepción del mundo en base al hecho de no ser ayudado o comprendido.

¡Él era un problema! ¡Una falla! ¿¡Cómo Shiro no entendía eso!?

Rechazó la ayuda psicológica, rechazó la ayuda de Shiro y toda compresión o cariño que viniera de él… porque no era correcto, porque era _problemático_.

A los diez años, dijeron que sufría de trastorno negativo-desafiante. A los once, barajaron el autismo, a los doce, el trastorno antisocial y a los trece… depresión.

Era obvio que Shiro no estaba preparado para criar a un chico solo, en su cara casa de niño rico y con su ocupado cargo de capitán. También era más que obvio que la familia de Shiro y al parecer, de Keith, no querían saber nada de la carga que el rebelde de la familia que se atrevió incluso a cambiarse el honorable apellido de los Shirogane, había dejado luego de su muerte.

Ryou o Keith, ya no eran problema de los Shirogane.

Era una lástima, bajo la perspectiva de la familia, que Shiro así no lo creyera, y el joven capitán ni siquiera se atrevió a revocar el apellido cambiado de Keith cuando le adoptó bajo su tutela.

Así que, finalmente, cuando hartó la paciencia de Takashi por robar el aerodeslizador oculto dentro de la cochera que anteriormente fue de su padre, pensó que finalmente había dado su tercer strike y que volvería al orfanato porque, definitivamente, ni siquiera Shiro podría soportar tal nivel de anarquía en su propia casa.

—¡Diste piruetas!— Keith soltó un soplido sorprendido cuando Shiro lo agarró de los hombros al entrar a la habitación con sus atronadoras pisadas, la niñera también lo hizo. Después de que Keith se escapara de su castigo-aislamiento por golpear al hijo del vecino, que por cierto, era el hijo del gobernador, y que se escapara precisamente de la manera más vistosa posible, haciendo maniobras con un viejo aerodeslizador por todo el complejo residencial más exclusivo de Texas. Esperaban de todo, menos la excitación muy positiva de Shiro.

—Pero señor Shirogane—empezó la institutriz.

—¡Diste piruetas!—Le interrumpió Shiro—¡Y nunca antes habías tocado un deslizador!

—N-no —Keith negó, tan perplejo como su molesta institutriz.

—Te vi por los videos de seguridad, ¡Keith eres natural en esto! ¡Diste piruetas que un cadete de Garrison en segundo nivel tiene problemas en realizar! —Shiro seguía gesticulando con absoluta emoción en su voz. Keith seguía pegado a la silla en donde la institutriz lo había sentado en medio de la sala amplia y lujosa de la casa para esperar el buen regaño que Shiro, al parecer, no iba a darle —. No me malentiendas, estás castigado. Debo pagar una multa de seis mil dólares por el ventanal roto de los Stanford pero-

Hubo un montón de palabras excitadas en japonés antes de que Shiro volviera a hablar inglés.

—¡Te inscribiré en el Garrison! ¡Te aceptarán inmediatamente!

Desde ese día Keith comprendió que Shiro, sin lugar a dudas, sí creía en él y que no se iba a dar por vencido con tanta facilidad. Lloró en su hombro ese día, y se permitió, por primera vez en años, abrir su confundido corazón a alguien.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Siendo Shiro la única persona en la que tal vez Keith podría confiar un poco en su vida, decidió que debía hacerle honor a Shiro y a la cantidad ridícula de dinero que estaba gastando por su plaza en Garrison. Su buen comportamiento no duró mucho, Keith estaba en plena adolescencia, su cuerpo burbujeaba con hormonas y había injusticias a su alrededor con más frecuencias de lo usual. Un día un niño se burló de su peinado, y allí empezó todo.

Fácilmente se ganó una fama como el chico problemas, niño mimado hermano del chico dorado de Garrison, que se creía mucho por pertenecer a una familia de alcurnia.

Sus buenas notas en clase, su excelente rendimiento en los simuladores y buen desempeño en combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a las clases privadas de artes marcial que, según Shiro, era algo por lo que cualquier Shirogane debía pasar, no hicieron más que reforzar el recelo colectivo hacia su persona por parte de profesores y alumnos.

Keith nunca negó nada, la única aprobación que necesitaba era la de Shiro.

Creció con lentitud, para extrañeza de todos, Shiro era un buen ejemplo de la genética de la familia y Ryou llegó a ser un hombre por demás alto, que un adolescente en ciernes con dicho historial como lo era Keith, fuese delgado y pequeño llamó la atención de todos. Keith también se sentía, distinto, la desmedida atracción al sexo opuesto no se manifestó en su tiempo, no le encontró gracia a los chistes jocosos sobre las mujeres, sentía ser diferente con cada día que pasaba, bajo su piel se aferraban cambios que no encontraba en otros adolescentes varones… ni en humanos.

Pero una vez dio su estirón un verano, nadie más le prestó atención.

Keith, sin embargo, siguió sintiéndose distinto. Lentamente la atracción por otras personas empezó a surgir, y cuando en séptimo grado un chico con el que compartía una de sus clases se le confesara con un tímido "Me gustas más que las chicas" con su tartamudeo constante y poca gracia al gesticular… Keith entendió que le gustaban los chicos.

Con el pánico apoderándose de él, lo único que pudo hacer fue derribar de un puñetazo el último diente de leche del pobre chico.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

La desaparición de Shiro en Kerberos le recordaron lo que era extrañar a alguien, lo innecesario que era generar apego o cariño…lo estúpido que fue en confiar, lo tonto que fue en esperar que alguien se quedaría a su lado… que Shiro no se iría.

Su amargo luto llegó hasta sus calificaciones, bajando de forma abrupta en consecuencia, su comportamiento en Garrison empeoró y fue cuestión de tiempo para que lo expulsaran por mal comportamiento.

A Keith no le dolió, estaba en Garrison por Shiro, haría algo de su futuro, por Shiro. Y ahora que Shiro no estaba, nada importaba. Tomó sus maletas, tomó su cuchillo y el aerodeslizador rojo escarlata que Shiro le regalara por su cumpleaños y se marchó al desierto, hasta la pequeña caseta que antes había sido un simple anexo de la cabaña cuyas se cenizas ya se habían desvanecido.

Entonces se dedicó a buscar, _alguna forma,_ algún indicio que lo encauzara, fue así como consiguió las anotaciones de su padre sobre un león... un Voltron.

No le prestó atención y siguió vagabundeando entre los objetos de su padre hasta que una noche, una tirantez lo despertó junto con la imagen de un león azul y, a la distancia, la imagen de Shiro, r _egresando._

Entonces se aferró a aquella sensación y a la posibilidad que planteaba. Buscó e indago en los alrededores, hackeó la poca información que podría conseguir de Garrison, y averigüó sobre antiguas leyendas aborígenes.

Y luego, una luz atravesó el cielo estrellado.

Y todo cambio.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Las comunicaciones se cortaron, el extraño resoplido del algo invadiendo la atmósfera resonó y Keith pudo verlo, aquella cosa por la que estaba esperando, aquello que los jeroglíficos contaban, estaba pasando. Nunca creyó que el suceso en si fuese Shiro.

—No, no, no. ¡Tú no salvaras a Shiro! ¡YO salvare a Shiro!—dentro del laboratorio improvisado del cuartel, Keith frunció el ceño, el chico de piel oscura le devolvió el gesto al agarrar el otro brazo de Shiro.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Quién? ¡El nombre es Lance, chico!

—¿Eh?

—Oh, por favor.

Lance siguió lanzando razones por las cuales eran rivales y definitivamente debía recordarlo.

—¿Nada?—Keith negó, dando otro paso con el pesado cuerpo de Shiro a cuestas.—Soy, ya sabes, el chico que se te confesó en séptimo grado.

—Oh.

 _Oh._

—Ese chico…

El chico que le gustaba en séptimo grado, al que había golpeado, furibundo de que alguien en verdad le llegara a gustar.

—Eras piloto de carga.

—Pues ahora soy de caza, gracias a que te fuiste—y de alguna forma la acusación parecía dolida, los estrechos ojos azules de Lance, el chico desgarbado y poco agraciado que había hecho acelerar el corazón de Keith ahora convertido en un hombre, le miraron heridos.

Y a Keith le dolió.

—Pues felicidades—Y como siempre apartó ese dolor, jurándose a sí mismo que la única persona que le importaba estaba ahora inconsciente en sus brazos, ignorar todo lo ajeno a ello procuraría que lo innecesario y molesto se fuera.

Lance y su maldita sonrisa, lamentablemente, se quedaron.

Se fue junto a él en el León Azul, se quedó junto a él como paladín, se rió junto a él durante la estúpida prueba de Allura y su verde baba espacial.

—Somos un buen equipo. —y le sonrió en sus brazos antes de caer desmayado luego de haberles dado la distracción perfecta para derrotar a Sendak.

Keith se juró, por el cuchillo en su cinturón, por las lágrimas de su padre, que no caería ante Lance… no le ganaría, no le haría sufrir…porque el amor no era algo que le funcionara.

Porque Lance no se merecía alguien que no funcionaba.

* * *

 **Nota y aclaraciones:**

Hola! Hoy empezamos una pequeña aventura con esta historia, no sé cuantas personas la leerán, no sé cuantas comentaran, pero ya yo la amo y espero que los que la lean también lo hagan un poco 3 Este primer capítulo fue sobre Keith y su infancia porque de aquí parten todos su traumas y distorsiones. Quiero dar una visión realista sobre la personalidad de Keith y su estado de hibrido el cual, se darán cuenta más adelante, es complejo. Sobre algunas escenas que tal vez se parezcan a algún fan art, un druida lo hizo xD

No planeaba subir esto hoy, pero el tráiler salió y necesito distraerme, así que lo posteo con la esperanza de recibir apoyo Klancer. No comentare nada sobre el tráiler o los enormes spoiler que acaba de lanzar el staff en la SDCC, si alguien no está llorando como yo ante este futuro gris, lo quiero dejar así de feliz.

Planeó hacer actualizaciones semanales o cada dos semanas, los viernes o sábados, si hay alguna preferencia por el periodo por el día de la semana, díganmelo, me ayudara en mi indecisión.

Sin más nada que decir, gracias por leer, nos vemos en una semana o dos :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Te vi llorar

**Beteado por la preciosa Sthefynice**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Te vi llorar.

Al principio, convivir con completos desconocidos y dos extraterrestres de costumbres extravagantes, fue duro. Keith se consoló con tener, al menos, la familiaridad de Shiro de su parte. Buscó mantenerse distante para conservar la tensa tranquilidad que normalmente rodeaba al castillo y que lo mantenía anímicamente estable. Entrenaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y de vez en cuando asistía a las comidas, luego de los entrenamientos grupales, manteniéndose en silencio, siempre al margen. Era la mejor forma de conservar la seguridad, callado, sin dar más problemas de lo necesario.

Evitó las charlas apasionadas de Hunk, el parloteo incesante de Coran, la curiosidad de Pidge e, incluso, la vaga interacción que Allura buscaba establecer de vez en cuando. Todos supusieron que aquella actitud era común en él, incluso Lance se mantuvo al margen de su aislamiento, no dedicando mayor tiempo en él más que para establecer los límites de una supuesta rivalidad de la que Keith nunca había estado al tanto.

Todos lo aceptaron, encogiéndose de hombros porque, como Pidge decía, Keith era uno de esos chicos solitarios y cascarrabias el cual era mejor dejar sólo.

Todos…excepto Shiro.

El hombre lo sentó un día, luego de una discusión particularmente fuerte con Lance, durante un entrenamiento grupal.

—Pensé que habíamos solucionado esto—Shiro mantuvo el ceño fruncido, los hombros tensos con su clásica pose de padre estricto pesando en su mirada. Se estaba refiriendo claramente a los progresos que había hecho con su terapeuta, para aquel tiempo había logrado congeniar al menos con un grupo limitado de personas, y mantener su ansiedad sobre ser rechazado socialmente a raya.

¿Cómo decirle a Shiro que había lanzado todo eso a la basura luego de escapar de Garrison, y pasar casi dos años enteros aislado en una cabaña?

Buscando mantener el control de sus nervios, también se cruzó de brazos, harto del tema incluso antes de empezar.

—Te fuiste dos años y medio, Shiro. Muchas cosas cambian en ese tiempo.

Directo a la herida, Shiro respingó, sorprendido de que un tema tan sensible como su secuestro fuese tocado, pero la sorpresa en su rostro se transformó directamente a una autentica expresión de disgusto. Keith lo lamentó, no quiso hacerlo, pero las palabras salían con tanta rapidez de sus labios. Se sintió atrapado y confundido, ¿qué debía decir ahora? ¿Debía atacar? ¿Callarse y aceptar de buen grado la amonestación que seguro vendría?

Lo cierto era que Shiro estaba enojado, lo miraba con ojos estrechos y ohnodefinitivamentehabíahechoalgomal _mal_ _ **malmuyMUYMAL…**_

—Keith, cálmate—la suave voz paciente de Shiro se oía lejana. Un toque fantasmal le sostuvo con firmeza antes de sacudirlo—, este es tu lugar, estás en control. Estás conmigo.

Los suaves dedos hicieron círculos sobre sus hombros, el sonido de los dedos robóticos contra sus oídos hipersensibles.

Keith parpadeó, la orilla de los ojos le picaban, ¿él había…?

Shiro espero sólo un minuto para que la respiración del menor se calmara antes de entonar, con palabras cuidadas: —¿Cuándo paraste de ir a terapia?

Keith negó, frustrado. Algo empapaba sus mejillas y rechazaba el simple pensamiento de que tal vez, fuesen lágrimas.

—No me mientas, Keith. Te crié, sé cuándo mientes.

Keith dudó. Se tomó un minuto para responder.

—Desde el momento en que te fuiste, cuando me expulsaron del cuartel…yo...yo…

" _No quería seguir, se sentía agobiante, lo estaba haciendo sólo por ti."_

¿Por qué era tan difícil de decirlo en voz alta? Gruñó, frustrado, con sus puños tan apretados que empezaban a doler en sus articulaciones.

Shiro no insistió. Soltó un largo suspiro y se acomodó en su posición sentada junto a Keith en la cama de su habitación, con un brazo apretado, apoyándolo en un pecho amplio y conocido.

—Si quieres, puedes llorar—le indicó. Keith negó con fervor, peleando contra el malestar en su garganta a causa del esfuerzo para evitar llorar. El cansancio le venció a los minutos, con Red arrullando desde su vínculo con paciencia y compresión.

La consciencia volvió a él a tempranas horas de lo que, según el ciclo del castillo, podría llamar mañana. Keith no se movió de su lugar en la cama, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Se sentía cálido y protegido, era difícil abandonar esa sensación cuando _sabía_ había un mundo más complejo fuera de su cama, con sentimientos y un entorno social agotador con el que lidiar.

Shiro ya no estaba a su lado, las luces estaban apagadas y sólo el ligero ronroneo del castillo en funcionamiento perturbaba la tranquilidad de su cuarto, eso, y la presencia de Red en su cabeza, relajada y resoplando en medio de un estado de hibernación ligero, con la respiración calma bajo sus dedos y…

¿Red respiraba?

Keith relajó los dedos que usualmente deslizaba bajo la almohada para tocar el cuchillo de su madre, ahora colocados sobre lo que claramente era pelaje suave contra la parte de la mano que no estaba cubierta por los guantes.

Otro resoplido.

Maldición, no estaba recostado en su almohada, definitivamente era algo mucho más grande que una almohada. Intentó no hacer movimientos bruscos, se reincorporó con cuidado, echando su flequillo desordenado a un lado para distinguir entre la suave luz azul mortecina de la habitación, una gran figura echada cuya tonalidad, entre el fucsia oscuro y un morado intenso, le recordaban a algo.

—¿Pero que mi-

La gran cosa paró de respirar por un segundo, con algo parecido a la pereza se estiró, desenroscando lo que antes era una masa indefinible a una gran figura de felino, sacudió las orejas y, con la misma parsimonia con que hizo todo aquello, abrió los ojos amarillo brillantes rasgados en el centro, con un negro comparable al de un agujero gigante.

Había una sensación familiar respecto a la criatura. Keith apenas pudo abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar para cuando sintió el suave ronroneo de Red en su cabeza, el _"Keith, Keith, Keith"_ juguetón que con regularidad empujaba en sus pensamientos, desembotando la pesadez en su cerebro.

—¿R-Red?—afuera alguien estaba haciendo ruidos, otra persona respondió pero Keith no les prestó atención. Prefirió alejarse dos pasos de la gran criatura mientras los pasos apresurados se acercaban y una voz que era sorprendentemente parecida a la de Lance, gritaba en el fondo del pasillo. Sólo tuvo ojos para la gran leona que, supo entonces, era roja. La misma se deslizó de la cama, parándose en su gran altura para resoplar en la cara de Keith con algo parecido a la diversión.

—¡Oh, por la corona de la sagrada Altea!—la luz de la habitación repentinamente se encendió, Red se quejó crispando su lomo mientras gruñía a la puerta.

En ella, Allura estaba asomada en su batola de dormir y zapatos de casa, los miraba a ambos, Keith y a la leona, como si fueran alguna exposición de circo estrafalario. Detrás de ella, Pidge, vestida con la ropa del día anterior con rostro de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche, y Hunk, con la pijama inferior puesta y la parte de arriba apenas abrochada, los miraban con la misma expresión.

—También Keith…

—¿Cómo que también Keith? ¡Déjame pasar, Hunk, tú gran bola de grasa! ¡Oye!

Hunk se había hecho a un lado, por consecuencia, Lance, que había estado empujando un espacio imposible entre alguna cosa anaranjada y peluda detrás de Hunk, había caído de panza al piso.

La cosa detrás de Hunk resultó ser un gran león de melena rubia y pelaje naranja. La cosa saltó por encima de Lance hasta Red, frente a los ojos atónitos de Keith el león naranja, incluso más grande que la leona, se balanceó frente a la hembra en una invitación juguetona, Red sólo le chistó, dándole un zarpazo directo en la nariz.

—Oh, por Altea— Allura seguía murmurando con el corazón en la mano. Coran llegó a su lado justo a tiempo para sostenerla cuando las piernas le fallaron—. Los leones, o dioses, los leones… mi padre…

—¡¿Cómo Keith puede tener un león y yo NO?! ¡¿Cómo todos pueden tener un LEÓN y YO NO?! ¡Exijo un recuento! ¡No es JUSTO!

Shiro se asomó en la estrecha puerta. Junto a él, un gran león negro, más grande que el naranja, incluso, se asomó con ojos azules sabios y una melena oscura enmarcando la mirada de una bestia letal.

—Lance, cállate, creo que tus gritos están haciendo que Allura hiperventile más.

—¿Qu-

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo dice la primera que consiguió que su león se conectara con algún enlace místico o algo así!

—¿Qué-

—No tengo la culpa de que Blue no te tenga la suficiente confianza.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Blue tiene la-

—¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?!—el grito de Keith logró parar el parloteó incesante de Lance y Pidge. Shiro dio un largo suspiro, Hunk estaba ocupado consolando al león naranja luego del ataque de Red.

—Al parecer, nuestro entrenamiento de unión mental ha funcionado lo suficientemente bien como para unir nuestras mentes por completo a nuestros leones, dándoles una conexión adecuada como para manifestarse por completo en nuestro plano—Shiro pronunció todo con la seguridad de un líder pero, al acabar, su mirada curiosa se dirigió hasta Pidge, preguntándole si lo había explicado bien con la mirada. La pequeña levantó el dedo pulgar en una floja aceptación.

Keith tartamudeó, pero Red le quitó las palabras de la boca al tallarse la cabeza contra su cuello, en un gesto de afecto.

—Los antiguos paladines tardaron decaphoes(1*) en formar un vínculo tan completo… mi propio padre, fue el último en lograrlo con Red —Allura, con un poco más de color en el rostro, se puso de pie por sí misma y miró con ojos pesarosos a la leona que aún se restregaba contra el cuello de Keith—, es una verdadera alegría que vuestro vínculo haya progresado con tanta efectividad.

Eso decían sus palabras, pero su rostro era claramente un poema de contradicción y tristeza.

—Si me disculpan… creo que debo tomar algo de aire —Allura se giró con prisa, dando largos pasos hacía el pasillo contrario a sus habitaciones.

—Estamos en el espacio—masculló Hunk—, todo el aire aquí es reciclado.

Pidge le dio un codazo —Ese era el león de su padre.

—Oh.

—Iré con ella — Shiro apuntó hacía la dirección a donde Allura prácticamente había huido.

—Prepárele infusión de Glaggie— Coran le dijo, cuando ya Black acompañaba a Shiro hasta el cruce del pasillo —¡Eso siempre la tranquiliza!

—Así que… ahora tenemos leones— Keith barbulló, mientras Red acomodaba la gran cabeza en su regazo.

—Todos excepto Lance—Anunció Coran, sin un toque de benevolencia en su voz.

—¡No-Es-Mi-Culpa!

Green, una pequeña leona color verde pastel, saltó de entre las piernas de Pidge para ir a juguetear junto a Yellow. Keith se rió de cómo Red rehuyó de todo contacto.

Bueno, ahora tenían leones.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

No pasaron más de algunos quintants(2*) antes de que Lance irrumpiera en la sala de entrenamiento, gritando con un león a su lado. Durante aquella hora se suponía que todo el equipo debería estar presente, pero Hunk había comido algo entre sus experimentos con comida extraterrestre que le había sentado mal, y Pidge había estado la mayor parte del día durmiendo por pasar más de 30 vargas(3*) despierta, Shiro estaba en alguna parte del castillo haciendo quien sabe qué. Así que eso dejaba sólo a Keith para soportar la excitación de Lance y Blue, una hermosa leona azul celeste que supo como acercarse a Red, ronroneando con cariño antes de restregársele desde la nariz a la cola, y Red, para sorpresa de ambos, respondió el saludo

—Oh, wow—la sonrisa de Lance marcaba graciosos hoyuelos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, las pecas oscuras en su tez parecían té chispeado cuando volvió su mirada hacía Keith—. ¿No son hermosas?

Keith juraba que no tenía aliento porque acababa de vencer a un gladiador nivel 7, no por otra cosa. Ni tampoco su corazón palpitaba desbocado contra su armadura por más que el esfuerzo físico. No, Keith estaba bien.

—Claro—carraspeó, desviando la mirada hasta las leonas para disimular su incomodidad—, es extraño que le guste a Red, no son como… ¿opuestos o algo así?

—Es que mi Blue es justo como papá: encanta a chicas y chicos por igual, ¿no es así, azulita?

Blue ronroneó, casi como si le respondiera a Lance, una lengua rosada lamió la oreja de Red, que bufó, empujando a la leona azul con disgusto.

Sep, esa sí era Red.

Para la sorpresa de casi todos, Blue y Red siguieron con su afectuosa interacción, Allura apenas pudo llegar a explicar una vaga historia de cómo las leonas tenían un vínculo especial desde que su padre y el antiguo paladín de Blue profundizaran sus lazos como regentes de planetas hermanos, pero manifestó nunca haberlas visto tan cariñosas.

—Ya sabes, toda esa tensión sexual debía escapar por alguna parte—masculló Pidge, una vez Allura parara de hablar durante la cena. Pidge realmente no estaba mirándolos, llevaba un reproductor holográfico en una mano y con la otra apenas apretaba hacía su bocasu baba verde. Keith no entendió, pero Lance fue el primero al que se le oscurecieron las mejillas con un marrón terracota suave bajo la piel bronceada.

Hunk fue el único que la amonestó, pero no negó nada. El resto pareció ignorar todo a favor de mantener la paz en la habitación, y mientras Lance soltaba humo por las orejas, refunfuñando sobre la indiscreción, Keith _aún_ no entendía.

Nadie comentó más nada sobre el extraño cariño entre las leonas, se volvió usual verlas juntas y sólo separarse cuando debían adoptar su forma mecánica para las misiones. En esas ocasiones, Keith y Lance podían sentir perfectamente a ambas deslizar pensamientos de tranquilidad y aprecio a través del vínculo de Voltron. Por lo tanto, ambos se convencieron de la forma más tonta que no era extraño que pasaran más tiempo juntos en los entrenamientos, o que tal vez y sólo tal vez, estuviesen llevándose un poco mejor. Porque con la influencia de aquel par de enamoradas, no podían más que aprender a soportarse.

Y así se quedaron las cosas, al menos por un tiempo.

La verdad era que el fuego se había avivado sin que Keith se percatara, y sus alarmas sonaron muy tarde, un día de entrenamiento, en realidad. Shiro quería probar las mejorías en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Lance y, siendo Keith el desafío más prometedor, les ordenó entrenar por dos horas extra en soledad.

—Juro que iba a derrumbarte antes de que barrieras la pierna. ¡Sólo un tic(*4) más!

—Y te hubieras sacado un diente otra vez—Keith se rió, las duchas estaban aún húmedas y calientes, a pesar de que fueran más de tres horas que Hunk y Shiro las utilizaran. Se habían pasado con el entrenamiento y para cuando, finalmente, Lance hubiera ganado una ronda, ya habrían sido tres horas de combate, así que los músculos les siseaban en protesta, pero aún así el ambiente estaba animado. Lance le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros, con el rostro tan cerca que su sonrisa resplandeciente revolvía el estomago de Keith.

—¡Pero te derrumbé al final!

—Por poco… —rió apenas, sus dedos intranquilos buscaron la mano de Lance para apartarla de sus hombros, pero los dedos escurridizos del chico sólo se entrelazaron con los suyos—. Me ganaste una sola vez.

—Una y media—barbulló—. La llave que te apliqué, te zafaste por pura suerte.

Tan cerca, _muy_ cerca. Los ojos azules de Lance brillaban excitados, Keith tragó con dificultad intentando despejar su mente ¿por qué diablos estaba _tan_ cerca?

—Y-yo no…

Y Lance, consciente de lo que provocaba, se acercó unos centímetros más, la mano en los hombros se deslizó con lentitud hasta la cintura de Keith, el traje apretado por el sudor y la humedad cálida que empapaba la visión, hicieron que el chico más bajo parpadeara, demasiado consciente del toque de Lance y del calor de su cercanía.

—Lance…estás actuando…

" _Como Blue…como Blue con Red."_

El chico cubano bufó algo en español, su toque se apartó con lentitud con algo parecido al fastidio en su rostro, dejando a Keith tan colorido como la armadura que había dejado en la sala de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Lance se volteó, ya estaba sacándose la licra negra de su traje, sus ojos estrechos le miraron con condescendencia. A veces, en verdad, no podía creer lo denso que llegaba a ser Keith, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Pilotar a Blue sobre las naves caza de Zarkon para dibujar en humo azul: _"me gustas desde que tengo 12 años, Keith.",_ para que lo entendiera?

—Dije: " _luces tan bonito cuando te quedas sin palabras."—_ Repitió en español sólo para fastidiarlo. Al contrario de lo que Lance pensaba, ni ello, ni el hecho de que terminara de quitarse la camisa de licra negra para quedar vestido solo de la cadera para abajo, mermó la insistencia de Keith.

—En inglés—barbulló, con un breve bochorno en su voz. Lance casi podría saborear el sonrojo que seguro coloreaba las mejillas pálidas de Keith, un suceso tan extraño de ver que se sentía orgulloso de ser el causante. Cuando se volteó, allí estaba, junto con el ceño fruncido y ese pequeño puchero que siempre hacía cuando estaba frustrado. Los ojos en un principio mantuvieron un contacto firme, pero a medida que Lance se acercó descendieron hasta los delgados músculos empapados de sudor que Lance estaba orgulloso de haber adquirido con duro entrenamiento.

Keith retrocedió, Lance se acercó más, cercando el espacio de Keith entre él y la pared de la puerta de la ducha. Tal vez era el vapor restante o el exceso de sangre en su cabeza, pero Keith se sentía mareado, como si la situación fuese sólo parte de su imaginación, una mera representación de deseos reprimidos y falta de pudor.

—Dije: luces tan bonito cuando te quedas sin palabras.

Lance se inclinó, cerró los ojos y los labios delgados tocaron los suyos con delicadeza, pidiendo un permiso tácito. Aún aturdido, Keith aceptó, su cuerpo tenso se relajó bajo unas manos delgadas que lo sostuvieron más cerca de Lance. Olía a sudor y a licra caliente.

Los labios rozaron los suyos con suavidad, un lento vaivén que aumentaba la confusión en su mente y apretaba su estomago como si no fuera más que un trapo viejo. Pudo haberse mantenido así por horas, saboreando el regusto medio dulce de la boca de Lance. Si una húmeda cosa no le hubiera rozado los labios trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad…

…y las alarmas sonaron.

Su puño actuó por sí sólo, se propulsó y cayó sobre el estomago de Lance sin la mayor contemplación, apartándolo lejos de él, de sus labios y de su creciente confusión.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!—le increpó con rabia, aún con los labios cosquilleando y la sensación de revoltijo en la boca de su estómago.

—¡¿Qué diablos, Kogane?!—Lance tosió, doblado sobre su propio torso a causa del impacto— ¡Dándote un beso! ¡Creo que era obvio!

Las alarmas sonaban como fuego rojo, abrasando todos los recuerdos sobre Lance a su alrededor, como habían abrasado la cabaña de su padre y su cuerpo con ella.

Los toques, las sonrisas, la jocosidad de Pidge cada que hablaba de ambos en una misma oración.

" _Toda esa tensión sexual debía escapar por alguna parte"_

Era obvio, era tan obvio.

Aún le gustaba a Lance… y a él aún le _gustaba_ Lance.

—Oh, no…

La ansiedad subió hasta su columna como una serpiente cizañosa, veneno frío y espeso disipándose por su cuerpo caliente en riachuelos bastos. Miró a Lance, aún encorvado, mientras apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo en pie, dando bocanadas trabajosas en busca de un aire que le faltaba. Keith tropezó al intentar retroceder, no recordando que lo único que quedaba detrás de él era la ducha.

Cuando miró hacia Lance de nuevo, pudo ver su rostro preocupado, obviamente inconsciente del porqué de su reacción exagerada.

Lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado todo, otra vez.

" _Estupido Keith, estúpido, estúpido"_

Huyó, incapaz de siquiera mirar a Lance a la cara después de haberse derrumbado en un ataque de pánico sólo por un beso. Pasó la mayoría de la tarde escondido en su habitación, tal como aquél primer día en que recordaba estar consciente de que alguien le gustaba.

" _Eres tan estupidoestupidoestupidoestupido"_

El pánico aún estaba sobre él, invadiendo su pecho como una piscina, pero el toque de Red bajo sus manos y la familiaridad de su habitación, le hicieron sentirse más lúcido. El cuchillo de su madre apretado a su pecho con tanta fuerza como para rasgar la piel.

Se prometió que hablaría con Lance luego. Más tarde, lejos de aquel momento, cuando pudiera apartarse anímicamente de la sensación vulnerable de ser invadido por sentimientos tan inestables. Entonces, podría rechazarlo con entereza, un "no" rígido. Porque Lance merecía algo mejor que un chico que se derrumbara en pánico nada más por un beso.

" _Erestanestupiiiiiido"_

Esa oportunidad nunca fue. Ocurrió lo de Ulaz y su cuchillo, tan parecido al que su madre dejara junto a su cuna.

Después de ese día, su inquietud se trasladó a los constantes sueños sobre los Galra, el incesante sentimiento de intranquilidad y desazón.

Lance no consiguió hablar de nuevo con él, y tal como los demás, un día simplemente amaneció con un humor amargo, evitando cualquier contacto con Keith después de haber hecho todos los intentos posibles por hablar con él a solas.

Intentó convencerse de que eso era lo mejor. Si Lance se hartaba de él, no había nada que discutir, nada que arreglar, nada cambiaria.

Así estaba mejor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hi, hi! Bueno, aquí es donde me quieren matar pero yo me escondo. xD También donde empiezan los cambios más importantes del canon, los leones son algo que he querido hacer desde hace MESES, la cantidad innumerable de fanarts con leoncitos y nuestros paladines me envenena las venas con miel, también notaran que los tiempos en que los paladines se enteran sobre Alfor siendo un paladín de Red esta algo alterado. Me parece que no hace nada de daño al canon y era provechoso para explorar la reacción de Allura.

Aclarado eso, que también quede claro desde aquí que soy una amante de Texas boy (aka Keith), pero que igual va a sufrir porque la cantidad de traumas infantiles que tiene es… wow… ¿enorme?

Igual, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, gracias por haber dado Follow/Fav, me sorprendió un poco no recibor reviews en esta plataforma pero la vida sigue ¿no? xD

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Decaphoes(1*):** Los más relativo utilizado en medidas de tiempo universal a un año en la tierra.

 **Quintants(2*):** Lo más relativo a días terrestres utilizado en medidas de tiempo universal, correspondiente a 22 vargas.

 **Vargas(3*):** Lo más relativo a horas terrestres utilizado en medida de tiempo universal, pero según la wiki son más largas que las horas.

 **Tic (4*):** Unidad más relativa al segundo, dura unos microsegundos más.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lo mejor para mí

**Advertencia:** Insinuación de disforia de género.

 **Capítulo beteado por Sthefynice, agradecimientos especiales a ese amor de persona :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Lo mejor para mí.

Keith siempre se había sentido distinto, el profundo sentimiento de no pertenencia siempre reverberó como burbujas excitadas bajo su piel, una sensación casi animal.

Era la comparación más certera que podía hacer sobre sí mismo. Su nariz hipersensible captaba olores que otros parecían no percibir desde que era pequeño, de hecho, el único recuerdo que Keith tenía de su madre era su olor, lechoso y dulce, una esencia que lo abrigaba con calor y rabia cada que volvía a él. Sí eso no era animal, entonces no sabía que lo era.

También se sintió estúpidamente territorial alrededor de sus cosas y sus seres queridos. Los cuales se resumían a su cuchillo, el viejo aerodeslizador de su padre y Shiro. Una vez hubiera mudado todos sus dientes, comprobó que las _"101 peculiaridades de Keith"_ , se aplicaban a sus afilados dientes caninos.

En el orfanato tampoco dejaron pasar las peculiaridades de Keith, y al cabo de un año, perdió la cuenta de con cuántos niños se había peleado cada vez que lo llamaron "cara de niñita".

"Niñita" no era algo malo, por lo que podía ver, pero lo hacían escuchar como algo malo. Y Keith lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba.

Así que Keith se dijo que si necesitaba ser rudo para que lo dejaran de llamar "niñita", pues así lo haría.

Estaba convencido de que lo suyo era mera apariencia física, la androgeneidad de la niñez, que se arreglaría con los años. Pero una vez le hicieran las pruebas pertinentes de condición física para entrar a Garrison, Shiro y él comprobaron que algo definitivamente iba mal con Keith. No esperaban recibir noticias de los resultados hasta después de una semana, pero esa misma noche, un exaltado galeno les rogó por video llamada que estuvieran a primera hora en su consultorio privado de la clínica.

Fue a las siete de la mañana, cuando ni siquiera el edificio estaba abierto al paso público, que el más variopinto equipo de profesionales le expuso en una sala que se hacía estrecha por la cantidad de personas, el conjunto de supuestas malformaciones internas que Keith manifestaba.

El informe decía que le faltaban al menos dos pares de órganos, siendo uno de ellos un importante componente de su sistema endocrino. A cambio le sobraban tres órganos completamente desconocidos por la ciencia y su sistema reproductor era, en pocas palabras, un rompecabezas absurdo y teóricamente afuncional, en palabras textuales de un excitado profesional.

Había músculos donde se suponía no debía haber, extrañas estructuras ajenas a la compresión humana y en verdad poco, muy poco, estrictamente humano.

—A pesar de sus aparentes caracteres secundarios masculinos, lo que en lo mejor de los casos podríamos llamar próstata, está recubierta de tejido uterino y los incipientes testículos están fusionados en un conducto con características insipientes a las trompas de Falopio. Hay incluso un conducto primario que podría estar conectado a la apertura rectal cuya funcionalidad no sabríamos precisar sin estudios más detallados. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea un- —el médico paró de hablar, sus dedos temblorosos sostenía el informe médico con vacilación, y su mirada nerviosa pasó de la tomografía coronal del abdomen de Keith, vibrante por sus colores en el holoreproductor, al verdadero Keith, pequeño y apretado a la gran figura de Shiro—-ya sabe, un varón.

—Señor Shirogane— una mujer se levantó, su voz meticulosa contrastaba por completo al nerviosismo del expositor—, lo que mi colega aquí presente tan torpemente quiere dar a entender es que su… — hizo una mueca, fue obvio para Shiro que una palabra desagradable estuvo a punto de salir de su boca pintada de rojo por muy poco—… familiar, aquí presente, es un caso extraordinario de la biología humana. Es un milagro como su organismo se las ha arreglado para mantenerse en pie durante todos estos años. Por lo tanto, es nuestro deber como profesionales expresar nuestra inquietud por la salud del paciente, es un caso extraordinario, deben hacerse estudios…

—Profundos—interrumpió alguien.

—Sí, muy profundos—concordó alguien más, entre la multitud de batas blancas y miradas clínicas.

—… así que, comprenderá que nuestro pedido esta implícitamente dirigido a las posibilidades de ceder su consentimiento para efectuar dichos procedimientos. Asumo, que entenderá que esta es una situación beneficiosa tanto para el paciente, como para nuestro centro asistencial.

Shiro escuchó con calma cada palabra. Su rostro, limpio de expresión alguna, se giró a Keith antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Primeramente, Doctora Rapel, mi _representado_ está presente, su meticulosidad a la hora de nombrar su género u nombre no será necesario, su nombre es Keith y es un niño— alguien a las espaldas de Shiro suspiró, el mismo Shiro aún no comprendía como a aquellas alturas del milenio había médicos que aún no lograban separar el sexo del género—Segundo, comprenderá que la salud de Keith es mi prioridad justo ahora, así que preguntaré al médico de cabecilla, Doctor Sanderson…

El médico nervioso, que antes había estado dando el informe médico hablado, respingó.

—¿Sí, señor, Shirogane?

—¿Algunas de estas "alteraciones", tal y como ustedes las llama, han generado resultados adversos en la salud de Keith?

—Bue-bueno, los niveles de hormonas sólo parecen ligeramente mayores para un niño de su edad, pero considerando los órganos incipientes femeninos…

—¿Es dañino o no?—Shiro le cortó, masticando cada palabra.

—N-no, señor. Keith está completamente sano, todos sus órganos, al menos lo poco que logramos comprender de ellos, están funcionando a la perfección.

La doctora Rapel pudo haber asesinado a Sardenson con la mirada, a Shiro no le importó.

—Bien, si es así, déjenme llevar a Keith a la cafetería para que coma algo para el desayuno, y luego podremos seguir con esta charla.

Shiro lo tranquilizó con suaves palabras, prometiéndole que arreglaría todo en poco tiempo, lo dejó en la cafetería comiéndose un sándwich de pollo y un chocolate caliente para el frío, durante la hora y media que estuvo encerrado en la sala de conferencias, junto al ejército de médicos.

Aquella temporada, Shiro estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo contactando con su abogado y médicos de cabecera. Keith tuvo que asistir al menos dos veces por semana al médico, pero nada como "útero incipiente" o "piso pélvico deformado" fue nuevamente mencionado en su presencia. Para fin de año ya tenía un informe médico completo que, a pesar del desconocimiento inicial por parte de los médicos sobre muchas de las estructuras de su cuerpo, avalaban su buena salud y estado físico.

Después, entró a Garrison y tuvo anotada siempre una visita cada dos meses al médico para verificar el buen funcionamiento de su cuerpo, sin estudios extraños o pinchazos extra. Los médicos debieron conformarse con la escasa información que el cuerpo de Keith podía proporcionarle cada dos meses con exámenes básicos de rutina.

Y a pesar de que era (y se sentía) considerablemente distinto, Keith no tuvo ningún conflicto con su cuerpo hasta la adolescencia, cuando de nuevo los comentarios de "pareces niña" volvieron sin importar cuán rudo Keith se comportaba. Era una realidad que no podía negar al mirarse al espejo, sus facciones eran finas y su cuerpo delgado.

Eso no implicaba que fuera una chica.

Keith no podía negar sus facciones, no obstante se veía y se _sentía,_ como un chico. Ni siquiera la delicadeza entre sus músculos lisos, la estrechez de su cintura, o los rasgos finos de su cara, podían cambiar eso. Fue así como se encontró _odiando_ su cuerpo, al que todos señalaban como impropio para un varón.

Así que Keith hizo lo más cuerdo: entrenó, tonificó y perfeccionó sus técnicas de lucha. En poco tiempo, el pecho y vientre suave se convirtieron en músculos tensos, y él estuvo feliz con ello, porque era un _niño_ y se sentía bien siendo un niño. El gusto por los chicos… eso tampoco se lo vio venir, no es que fuese extraño, para aquellos tiempos ya muchas personas gustaban del mismo sexo sin ser juzgados, pero aún existía la asociación implícita de normalmente gustar por el sexo contrario, y el hecho de que más de un medico hubiese estado de acuerdo en que su sistema reproductor se acercaba más al sexo femenino que al masculino en su funcionalidad, se relacionó enseguida por su gusto por el mismo género. Así que Keith fue pronto en rechazar sus gustos al menos por una temporada.

Con todo eso, la particularidad de su cuerpo y el sofocante conocimiento de ser distinto, a Keith de verdad no le sorprendió cuando la cuchilla que segundos antes estaba dispuesto entregarle al líder de los Marmora se iluminara para crecer entre sus manos.

Ya era obvio… incluso, previsible.

—Significa que una parte de ti, por más pequeña que sea, tiene sangre Galra corriendo por tus venas.— No le sorprendió, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Era esa la posibilidad que había estado rondando sus sueños… no, sus pesadillas, durante semanas. Para ese momento, Keith lo sentía más como un alivio conflictivo, porque todo encajaba perfectamente, pero a la vez se sentía tan real que lograba sofocarlo.

Tenía tanto que preguntar.

—No es una sorpresa debido al olor que desprendes, pero no podíamos juzgar tu ascendencia por tu apariencia u olor. Después de todo, no tenemos más que algunos reportes de uno de nuestros agentes sobre los humanos. Es un honor tener a un Kyrl entre nosotros—Kolivan siguió hablando. A su lado, Shiro no podía articular una palabra sin tropezar entre consonantes, mirando a Keith como si lo viera por primera vez en años, y realmente era así, porque por primera vez veía una parte de su pequeño hermano, una que habían intentado ignorar y ocultar con silencios incómodos e inconsistentes explicaciones–, no hemos visto muchos Kyrls desde hace tres ciclos, luego de que la última nave de cría fuera ocultada en las entrañas del imperio.

La palabra sonaba estrafalaria, acentuada y sin traducción aparente para los traductores universales que Allura y Coran, les habían inyectado en la base del cráneo el día que arribaron al castillo.

—¿Un Kyrl?—Tartamudeó. Keith finalmente pudo juzgar cuan alto era Kolivan cuando el gran Galra detuvo sus pasos frente a él, grandes hombros que proyectaban sombra sobre su figura cansada. El gran macho se inclinó en una postura rígida, casi tocando con su coronilla el vientre de Keith. El gesto se sintió, extrañamente, halagador.

—Debes tener muchas preguntas, en vista de que has sido criado por humanos, joven cría. Por ahora, será suficiente con saber que los Galra no poseen un sexo exclusivamente binario tal como lo hace la especie con la que compartes sangre. Para la Espada de Marmora y para cualquier Galra, es un honor ser de tu tipo, trae alegría y esperanza a nuestra especie. Mas, creemos, es de mayor urgencia comunicarse con su líder, tu condición puede ser discutida luego.

Kolivan se levantó de nuevo en toda su altura, había desactivado su máscara en algún punto de su inclinación, el fuerte olor que antes había retenido el traje inundó a Keith, algo extrañamente familiar le picó la nariz junto a las feromonas dominantes y el olor antiséptico de algún producto para enmascarar las mismas. El rostro de Kolivan lucía adulto y experimentado, un ceño fruncido perpetuo en su cara morada y ojos duros que hablaban de guerra.

Keith asintió, apretó la espada contra su mano y aceptó retrasar las explicaciones. Había esperado toda su vida por ellas, digerir las más recientes y esperar el resto no le costaría.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Dos quintants parecieron eternos para Lance, pasó la mayoría de esas horas dando vueltas sobre un mismo círculo mientras pensaba una y otra vez sobre las cosas terribles que le podrían estar pasando a Keith dentro de esa base Galra…

… a Shiro y a Keith. No había que olvidarse de Shiro, por supuesto.

No era que Lance estuviese confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, aún estaba enojado con Keith. El rechazo no le habría dolido tanto si Keith hubiera dado una mera excusa, mas en su lugar, el chico le ofreció una fría indiferencia y constante ignorancia, actuando como si Lance no estuviese en la habitación o en lo mejor de los casos, fingiendo con tensa actitud que nada había pasado entre ambos.

Simplemente, le hacía rabiar.

Pero aun así, no importaba cuán enojado estuviera con Keith, esperaba volverlo a ver sano y salvo. No entendía por qué Keith estaba tan empeñado en visitar a la Espada de Marmora, pero confiaba en que fuese por una buena razón.

Blue se deslizó por un costado ronroneándole, la punta de su cola azul enrollándose alrededor su nariz.

—Ey, Blue— el chico le rascó la barbilla, la gran leona ronroneó y luego se echó a su lado, junto al motón de cables y controles conectados para encender el video-juego que Lance jugaba sin mucho interés. La leona bufó, pesarosa —¿Extrañas a Red, eh?

Ojos amarillos brillantes lo miraron, ella parecía apenada a niveles que sólo Lance podría entender como su Paladín.

—Sí, yo también extraño a Keith.

Blue bufó, como si estuviese de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Lance sobre Keith y Red siendo demasiado tercos cómo para reconocer cuando se exponían a un peligro innecesario. Algo que simplemente se deslizó por su mente y ella logró atrapar por casualidad.

—Extraño su estúpida risa— barbulló. Su pie izquierdo empezó a saltar como lo hacía cada vez que se sentía nervioso—, me pregunto que habrá pasado para que Red se alterara tanto.

Había estado allí cuando las señales de Red se habían disparado en un aparente ataque repentino a la base Galra, la intranquilidad lo había acompañado hasta sus sueños, sin dejarlo dormir muchas horas. Suspiró, no le quedaba más que confiar en Keith y esperar que volviera.

En Keith y en Shiro… porque Shiro también estaba dentro de la base enemiga.

Claro.

—Paladines—la voz clara de Allura a través de los comunicadores lo exaltó. Blue rugió, reconociendo a la hija de su creador—, Red está volviendo desde la nave Galra, se les solicita en el puente de navegación.

Lance no supo cómo llego hasta el puente en tan poco tiempo, el recuerdo de su cuerpo moviéndose por su cuenta con zancadas apresuradas era borroso en su cabeza. El único enfoque que podía mantener era el de su mirada en la pantalla del puente, con Red enfocada en ella mientras se acercaba al castillo.

La voz de Keith sonó a través del comunicador, informando que llevaban más pasajeros.

El corazón de Lance dejó de latir desenfrenado en ese momento, sólo por el sonido de la voz de Keith.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Un _Galra_ …

…Keith era un Galra, o al menos la mitad de él lo era.

La quijada de Lance dolía, pero aún así no podía cerrar la boca, no desde que oyera el tímido susurro que Keith dejó caer una vez el gran y pesado Galra líder de Marmora, un tan Koli-algo, lo llamará "Kyrl".

Allura había jadeado, tal vez más impactada que el mismísimo Lance.

Ya que el líder de la Espada de Marmora exigió su atención, nadie pudo reaccionar con propiedad. Allura aún lucía pálida mientras asentía con reticencia a cada pieza de información que Kolivan soltaba, desplegando planos de cuadrantes en donde tenían mayor número de infiltrados o de mapas detallados de bases importantes.

Keith no dijo nada al respecto, se mantuvo a raya y sólo comentó ligeras sugerencias. Dos vargas después, un Hunk dormido y Lance habiendo digerido ya la información, concertaron un plan sobre la mesa que era tan temerario, como factible, en partes iguales.

Una vez todos decidieron descansar antes de ponerse en marcha, Lance alcanzó a Keith cuando éste estaba a punto de deslizarse a sus habitaciones por un pasillo solitario.

—Ey— tomarlo de la mano para que parara fue puro instinto. Cuando Keith se giró, con ojos grandes y exaltados, hacía la mano que sostenía la suya, Lance se apartó, avergonzado y consciente de que lo había hecho a propósito.

Anhelaba el toque de Keith, anhelaba sentirlo allí. Sano, a salvo, vivo y _real._

Nada de Galra en su interior. Sólo Keith, el gruñón y explosivo Keith de siempre.

—Lance—Keith respondió, un intenso silencio inundó el solitario pasillo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Así que… un Galra… ¿eh?

Keith no respondió, sus cejas se arrugaron en un gesto amargo, mas no enojado. Era obvio que el tema aún era incomodo para él. ¿¡Y cómo no serlo!? ¡Acaba de descubrirlo! _"¡Estúpido Lance!"_ se amonestó. _"No podías simplemente saludarlo y preguntar si estaba bien… ¡No! ¡Tenías que abrir tu bocota! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!"_

—Sí—Suspiró Keith, finalmente hablándole de forma directa después de tres meses enteros—, se siente… muy confuso.

Así que el ceño fruncido era frustración. Sí, de hecho, allí estaba el pequeño puchero, Lance le sonrió.

—Oye, al menos ya sabes de donde sale todo ese mal genio, ¿no?

Y por primera vez en meses, Keith rió.

Fue un leve bufido tirado al aire reciclado del castillo, con el cuerpo tenso y los puños cerrados, pero sonriendo.

—Eso creo— murmulló. La voz le sonaba más suave, su postura ya no parecía la de un soldado a punto de ser fusilado—. A pesar de ello, se siente… distinto.

—Bueno, creo que todos estamos algo conmocionados por la noticia. Danos a todos un tiempo.

—Sí— Keith susurró de nuevo, el ceño fruncido volviendo. Los ojos almendrados color violeta le miraron de vuelta, brillantes y confundidos. Lance podría haberlos mirado por horas de buen grado—. Creo que…dormiré.

—Ah— Lance exclamó, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando por mucho tiempo a los ojos de Keith, y que éste probablemente esperaba una respuesta como despedida para irse a dormir. Asintió con las mejillas coloreadas y las orejas rojas—. Por supuesto, y-yo supongo que también debo irme a dormir… adiós.

Lance ya estaba a punto de cruzar a otro pasillo, avergonzado y rogándole a un ser divino que se lo tragara la tierra (o lo más parecido a tierra que tuviera en esa nave), cuando la voz tenue de Keith lo paró.

—Y Lance…

—¿Sí?— Con la garganta hecha un nudo y el estómago cerrado, Lance no pudo tragar con facilidad cuando volteó de nuevo hacía Keith. Él le sonreía, una sonrisa de verdad, _sincera_ , sin ceños fruncidos o expresión confundida, al otro lado del pasillo.

—Gracias por preguntar.

 _Torpe._

Lance asintió, le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa, y esperó a llegar a su cuarto para chillarle a Blue lo hermoso que Keith se veía sonriendo después de tantas semanas viéndolo enfurruñado.

Keith hizo lo más parecido con Red, murmurando confundidas divagaciones a la leona dormitante.

 _Dios, ambos habían sido tan torpes._

 **-ExceptoATi-**

El desprecio de Allura fue un obstáculo arduo de sobrepasar. El miedo a lo desconocido, al cambio y constante conflicto los embargaron como equipo. Pasaron meses internalizando que el Galra era el enemigo para que la Espada de Marmora y Keith llegaran a derrumbarlo todo con tanta facilidad. Aun así, Allura le hizo frente a su rencor y aceptó pelear junto a Keith y Marmora.

Fue por ese breve momento que Lance creyó todo iría mejor. Con Keith lo suficientemente angustiado con los planes para derrotar a Zarkon, y la escasa información que Marmora podría proporcionarle, acercarse al él no fue tan complicado como antaño. Debía agradecerle algo de ello a la aparente inestabilidad emocional en que la situación sumergía a Keith, y al hecho de que ello provocara la búsqueda de un apoyo…así si ese resultase ser Lance.

Entonces, derrotaron a Zarkon sin mayores bajas, algún Marmorita fue herido de gravedad, nada que una capsula de curación no arreglara. Pero Voltron estaba intacto, y el Comando Central de las operaciones Galra desmantelado.

Todo era perfecto.

Entre el furor de una celebración improvisada en el hangar donde los leones volvían a versiones mallugados de felinos cansados, Lance le sonrió a Keith.

Ambos estaban sudados y adoloridos. Pero se abrazaron, disfrutando por un momento el torrente de adrenalina restante de la batalla. Lance giró a Keith sobre su propio eje, sosteniéndolo con fuerza a su pecho y gritando, porque maldición, ¡acaba de salvar el universo conocido con el chico que le gustaba!

Paró cuando sus temblorosos brazos no pudieron más, la sonrisa torcida de Keith le hizo sonreír con amplitud. Sus narices rozándose, alientos mezclados y brazos arrojados sobre el otro como tentáculos de pulpos descoordinados.

Todo hubiera estado bien… incluso el calor del momento los hubiera hecho besarse.

—¿Qué pasa con Shiro?— Allura se acercó con voz angustiada al león negro, estaba inactivo, casi desparramado en una posición extraña. Lance pudo sentir el momento justo en el que Keith se deslizó de sus brazos.

Después descubriría que no volvería a sentirlo tan cerca, cálido y confiado, en mucho tiempo.

—¿Shiro?

Nada…

No había nada dentro de la cabina cuando Allura forzó la apertura del león negro.

Shiro no estaba.

Lance supo entonces que nada sería perfecto… nunca más.

* * *

 **Nota extremadamente larga pero conveniente de leer:**

¡Hi, hi!

Las disforia de género es básicamente un trastorno que cualquier persona transgénero presenta. Es un aversión marcada al sexo biológico con el que se nació, y un persistente deseo por "comportarse" (o como los roles de género indican se debería comportarse) y lucir como el sexo contrario, para la compresión humana y para el Keith de casi la mitad del capítulo, Keith _SÍ_ tenía disforia de género, pero para los Galra esto es distinto. Él es un híbrido, y aunque su comportamiento y sexo biológico están fuertemente marcados por su ascendencia galra, su ascendencia cultural lo hace identificarse como hombre. Para los galranos casi no hay comparación entre los sexos humanos y galra, así que Keith entra un punto muerto en donde puede creerse una patata y los galra estarán feliz (aunque no saben qué rayos es una patata). #OjaláAsíFueseAquíDios

Así que, contando con que en este WI los Galra poseen alrededor de cinco sexos biológicos donde solo cuatro son significativamente fértiles, Keith es lo que es y de allí no hay mucho que decir. Anyway, esto será explicado en los siguientes capítulos donde terminaremos de entrar en el arco de Marmora.

Quiero decir que, a pesar de lo "abierto" que pudo estar Keith en este capítulo, él realmente no ha solucionado mucho de (como lo llama una de mis profesoras) "rollos mentales" mejor conocidos como traumas de la niñez, trastornos y alteraciones emocionales. Aún tiene que aprender y aceptar mucho de sí mismo, y aun así él no será un perfecto ejemplo de lo que es una persona socialmente saludable al final de este fic.

Lancey también tendrá que luchar con sus inseguridades, pero siento que estas atacan de manera saludable en él porque… oye, nadie nunca estará 100% seguro de todas sus acciones, es por ello que somos animales sociales.

Sobre otras torceduras que le he hecho al canon también está el tiempo en el que Shiro estuvo secuestrado, en el anterior capítulo Keith menciona que habían pasado dos años y medio en vez de un año, por lo cual Keith tendría 19 y Lance 18, por favor ténganlo en cuenta.

Sin más nada que decir, ¡espero les gustara el capítulo! Ah, y perdón por haber tardado este fin de semana.


	4. Capítulo 4: Lo mejor para ti

**Capítulo beteado por Sthefynice, besos enormes a ella.**

 **Advertencia:** Biología alienigena.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Lo mejor para ti.

La desaparición de Shiro fue balde agua fría y realidad. Estaban en una guerra, y en la guerra se perdían personas, amigos, compañeros… familiares.

Las reacciones más aversivas fueron las de Keith y Allura. Keith no fue una sorpresa, pero la manera en que Allura reaccionó, no fue previsible, al menos no con aquella intensidad. Todos sospecharon de algún tenue romance que tal vez surgiría con el tiempo, la atención que ambos derramaban el uno al otro era un obvio indicador de que se gustaban, y la aparente comodidad con la que ambos se desenvolvían, al punto de tener charlas privadas a menudo, resultó por confirmar tales sospechas. Así que todos, o al menos todos exceptuando a Lance, esperaban que un noviazgo floreciera si el líder de Voltron y la princesa no se mantenían tan tercos, como lo habían hecho alrededor de todos esos meses.

No pensaron que fuera algo serio, al menos no tan serio como para que Allura se desboronara al punto de no salir de su habitación después de encontrar al león negro vacio. Ella no lloró, no emitió una sola palabra, al menos no al principio. Sería Coran quien la escuchara gritar y maldecir al imperio, llorar por su pueblo, por un amor y un padre perdidos.

Estaba devastada.

Keith no reaccionó mejor. La forma obsesiva con la que se negó a pensar que Shiro se había ido, buscando entre los escombros de la batalla, aislado por horas y horas meditando lo que pudo habérselo llevado, resultó preocupante. Keith no razonó, no comió, no durmió ni admitió ninguna explicación.

Estaba cegado.

A menudo gritaba cada vez que se intentaba razonar con él, siseando entre dientes con ojos inyectados en sangre por la falta de sueño.

—Es natural— Kolivan, el gran Galra jefe de Marmora, dejó deslizar cuando Coran expresaba su angustia por la actitud de Keith. Habían logrado hablar con Allura, convencerla de que salier de su habitación por unas horas, luego de una semana de autocompasión y lament. Pero Keith parecía una pared impenetrable—, los Galra somos una especie que vive en manadas con pocos miembros, estas a su vez forman comunidades amplias. Protegemos y cuidamos a los nuestros, está en nuestra naturaleza exaltarnos y adoptar un estado agresivo cuando se nos separa de nuestro grupo social, o cuando uno de estos es apartado… no es saludable, pero es natural, en especial en un Kyrl, son criaturas susceptibles a la soledad.

Coran asintió, era un conocimiento básico para él que había vivido en una Altea donde Galranos y Alteanos interactuaban en absoluta paz como especies hermanas.

—Lo comprendo— el alteano admitió—, pero a este punto sus reacciones me parecen exageradas, la mayoría de su manada está aún aquí.

Los Paladines se miraron entre sí con ojos incrédulos. Eso, en cierta parte, explicaba un poco de la actitud esquiva de Keith como conductas obvias causadas por su orfandad y el largo periodo de soledad en el desierto. También explicaba como un ser tan hermético e interesado por la causa como lo parecía ser Kolivan, se había quedado una semana entera luego de la batalla vigilando las capsulas donde algunos de sus miembros más cercanos estaban curándose, lo que implicaba quedarse en el castillo y descuidar sus deberes como Marmorita

—Entonces… —Hunk especuló con voz dudosa— ¿es por eso que la mayoría de barcos de batalla galranos tiene a unos pocos tripulantes y a un motón de centinelas robot?

—¡Correcto, número dos!— Coran le felicitó.

Kolivan fue más flemático en cuanto a su afirmación.

—Por ello, joven paladín, y porque nuestros números han menguado durante estos mil años a causa de la destrucción de Daibazaal, así pues, el emperador se ha hecho de una vieja estrategia de guerra: establece manadas pequeñas y cuando son amenazadas, la ira que genera tal amenaza a una manada tan pequeña alimenta su naturaleza guerrera. Hace su debilidad una fortaleza.

Coran exclamó sorprendido, al parecer inconsciente hasta hace poco de tal hecho.

—Pero… eran una especie prospera cuando- ya sabe, Zarkon atacó.

Kolivan negó.

—A consecuencia del uso de quintaesencia, nuestra especie mutó. La esperanza de vida se alargó, pero nuestra contraparte reproductora se ha vuelto consecuencia, nuestros números han disminuido, y el imperio ha tomado control sobre toda cría que sea un potencial receptor para protegerlos en el corazón del imperio, y así evitar más bajas en sus números. Entre los marmorianos, las crías son extrañas, nuestro oficio no nos permite un tiempo de cortejo adecuado, es por ello que muchos de nuestros miembros son híbridos.

—Por eso que no vemos tantas mujeres… ya sabe…¿galra?—Sugirió Lance.

—Lo que clásicamente la especie humana llama mujeres por su apariencia exterior y atributos sexuales secundarios, es lo más cercano a lo que nosotros llamamos _Burzar:_ no son especialmente fértiles… pero su número no ha disminuido tanto como los Kyrl.

—Es así como llamas a Keith—Pidge apuntó, con su usual suspicacia a flote—¿Qué son exactamente?

Hubo una leve mueca en el rostro siempre serio de Kolivan, algo parecido a la reticencia.

—Sería descortés de mi parte explicar esto antes de darle esta información al joven Keith—hubo un sonido descontento de parte de los tres paladines en la habitación—, pero ya que la misma los ayudará a comprender la naturaleza de su compañero de batalla, resultará congruente para los intereses de la organización dejar esas cortesías de lado.

De nuevo el interés se encendió en los rostros de los jóvenes. Kolivan vio con cierto recelo como se acercaban en un gesto curioso que parecía ser usual en los humanos. Al parecer, era usual en esa especie no respetar el espacio vital entre miembros ajenos a los círculos cercanos.

Eran demasiado curiosos para el gusto de Kolivan, casi como niños.

—Los Kyrl— empezó—; son el sexo que provee la principal fuente de crías en nuestra especie, son mucho más agresivos que un galra común y más influenciables ante el estrés. Según los reportes, la mayoría de la población de Kyrls murió una vez que Daibazal fuese destruida a causa de factores estresores… muy pocos lograron adaptarse a la vida en las naves. Es por ello que el joven Keith representa un símbolo de esperanza para la organización, un Kyrl mestizo y sano nos indica que el refuerzo de nuestra raza mediante el mestizaje puede darse sin perder nuestra capacidad reproductiva, y nuestra esencia como especie.

—Así que Keith es… ¿una chica?—Lance lucía alterado, algo en su cabeza obviamente trabado porque " _Keith"_ y " _Chica_ " nunca podrían computar en su cerebro. Sí, el mullet tenía rasgos finos y cuerpo esbelto, pero el mismo Lance era un largurucho de extremidades escuálidas como para burlarse sobre la delgadez del cuerpo de Keith, Keith incluso parecía tener más músculos que él aunque fuera más delgado y bajo.

—No—Kolivan expresó tajante—. Según nuestra escasa información sobre los humanos, no existe algo parecido a un Kyrl en su planeta natal con lo que se pueda comparar.

—La biología galrana es algo complicada— expresó Coran—, creo que tendremos más tiempo para hablar de ello luego. Por ahora, deberíamos concentrarnos en estabilizar los ánimos… no sabemos que pueda estar ocurriendo afuera mientras hablamos y la coalición necesita tener noticias sobre nosotros, así que ¿quién quiere convencer a Allura de salir? Me temo que si voy yo una vez más, pateará mi trasero como un Nolkgun enfadado en época de apareamiento.

La mayoría en la sala estaba a punto de declinar cuando una voz firme los interrumpió.

—No será necesario, Coran. Pero gracias por tu preocupación— era Allura, con frente en alto y ojos cansados, pero con una determinación dentro de ellos que no dejó dudas de las resoluciones que la mantenían en pie en la puerta de la sala común. Ella descendió de los escalones y se postró de pie frente a Kolivan—. Quiero ofrecer disculpas por mi comportamiento infantil y poco adecuado, pero más que nada, quiero ofrecer mis disculpas a usted y a su organización. Mi rabia y rencor me cegaron ante un aliado obviamente beneficioso para la Coalición y nuestra causa. Espero que mis sinceras disculpas sean suficientes para apaciguar la desazón que ha dejado impresa en usted mi liderazgo.

Kolivan asintió, Allura pudo comprender su lenguaje corporal como una bienvenida.

Para Allura, reconocer que tanto Altea como los mismos Galranos habían perdido mucho bajo las manos de Zarkon le hizo comprender cuan absolutista había sido su visión sobre la batalla que llevaran hasta ese punto. Y ahora que ella había puesto sus emociones sobre la mesa y las había organizado, necesitaba hacer lo mismo con Keith.

Informó sobre sus intenciones, y a pesar de la poca fe que los paladines y Coran expresaron, Allura fue directo a la habitación de Keith.

—Fuera— gruñó el chico apenas Allura pasara a través de la puerta. Red estaba acurrucada en una pelota envolviendo el cuerpo de Keith, fue la única en voltearse para mirarla con sus ojos amarillos.

—Keith, soy Allura, deseo hablar contigo—empleó el tono más suave que logró entonar. Había tratado con Kyrls alrededor de su vida como figura política. Amigos y conocidos que había logrado concebir casi como familia, personas que había bloqueado de sus memorias una vez despertara diez mil años después sin un planeta que llamar hogar, sola, junto a uno solo de su especie.

Por lo tanto Allura conocía como tratar a un Kyrl, y eso era lo importante en ese momento.

—Si eres tú, entonces con más razón, vete.

Bueno, tal vez nunca había tratado con Kyrls con la actitud de Keith... o con las carencias que había llevado a Keith a comportarse así.

—Sé cómo te sientes— siguió hablando mientras se acercaba, voz baja y cuerpo relajado. Red la siguió con la mirada más no se alzó de forma agresiva, reconocía las buenas intenciones en la postura de Allura, ella lo agradeció—. Cuando me desperté sin nadie que conociera más que Coran, me sentí devastada. Estoy segura de que Shiro es una pérdida importante para ti, Keith. Y estoy consciente de que, tal vez, mis palabras no puedan llegar a ti con sinceridad, porque mis prejuicios y sufrimiento cegaron mi trato hacía ti estas semanas. Permíteme remediarlo como un acto de mi buena voluntad, por favor.

Keith se revolvió entre las sabanas, sintiendo la pena sincera en las palabras de Allura. Red se apartó para dejarlo reincorporarse, aún dándole la espalda.

—No dejaré de buscarlo, Allura— algo en su voz ronca sonaba frágil, Allura se tragó su propio llanto para responder.

—Nadie dejará de buscar. Shiro es importante para mí, es importante para todos. Es por ello que debemos levantarnos y enfrentar la situación ahora. Shiro estará orgulloso de nosotros una vez lo encontremos, ¿no crees que sería lo que él querría?

Para ese momento, Allura ya estaba sentada junto a Keith. Una mano dudosa se posicionó en la nuca del chico, debajo del cabello negro azabache, donde Allura sabía era reconfortante para los galra como Keith. Los Kyrls necesitaban seguridad, cariño y compresión, ahora que sabía sobre la condición de Keith y el cómo nunca había conocido a su madre, siendo criado por un padre humano inexperto en algún lugar solitario. Allura lo entendía más que nunca.

El chico se relajó bajo su toque, sus ojos llorosos miraban la pared frente a él, impotente.

—Lo encontraremos, Keith—había una profunda convicción e la voz de Allura—. Este imperio caerá y lo haremos junto a Shiro. Construiremos un universo seguro para todas las especies: humanos, galras y para cualquier otro que quiera habitar en él en paz, lo haremos todos juntos.

—S-sí.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Keith se presentó para el almuerzo de ese día junto a la princesa. Desde ese día, miraron con más respeto a Allura.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

A pesar de participar de nuevo como un miembro activo de Voltron, Keith lucía siempre taciturno y se alejaba del contacto social a menudo. Lance no pudo entablar conversaciones de más de tres diálogos, y se sintió frustrado por no conseguir alguna reacción de Keith más que indiferencia e irritación.

Keith, por su parte, se sentía confundido y alterado, siempre atento a figuras inexistentes en los pasillos, temeroso y desconfiado. También solitario, la repentina necesidad de querer reunir a todos; desde Coran hasta Allura, Hunk, Pidge y, definitivamente a Lance, en un solo lugar y rodearse de sus cuerpos tibios y olores tranquilizantes, lo horrorizó la primera vez que llegó a él, pero luego se volvió un sentimiento constante que aprendió a ignorar con pesar. Red estuvo para él en esos momentos, acurrucándose con entendimiento a su alrededor, ronroneando con cariño.

Kolivan se marchó una semana después, llevándose todo el entendimiento sobre biología galrana que Keith podía consultar, el galra juró lealtad a las causas de la coalición y se fue junto a Antok y Thace.

Luego llegó Lotor, despiadado y sagaz.

Su presencia no fue más que la obvia confirmación de que necesitaban un Paladin Negro, y a pesar de todo lo que Keith luchó, todo lo que se negó, Black lo eligió a él.

Después de ese día, ni Blue, ni Red volvieron a su forma de leones. El vínculo entre ellos y sus paladines no era lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces Keith tuvo que llorar la ausencia de Red y de su peso cálido en las noches, el insomnio llegó con su ausencia.

El vínculo con Black no era definitivamente algo con lo que consolarse. El león era frío e indiferente, rígido en el mejor de los casos, no estaba hecho para Keith. Así que no se sorprendió cuando no logró que el montón de maquinaria que formaba a Black se volviera de nuevo un león negro… Keith tampoco lo quería.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

—Tal vez su lasér funcionan con plasma gamma…

—No, no puede ser un…

—La movilidad de su…

El suave murmullo de los paladines en el puente de navegación hacía palpitar la cabeza de Keith, su dolor de cabeza fue acompañado por una sensación febril y temblorosa. Aquellas dolencias acompañadas de una leve excitación sexual se convirtieron en sucesos comunes que se presentaban cada ciertos meses en su cuerpo, así que cuando esa mañana amaneció con la presión desagradable en su cabeza y el cosquilleo de una erección en sus pantalones, Keith no se alarmó.

Pero los síntomas dieron un paso más durante la mañana, haciéndole casi imposible atender a las discusiones sobre el estilo de batalla de Lotor o a las deducciones sobre los planes que tenía según sus actos.

Lo que antes había sido una persistente excitación en su vientre se había convertido en un caliente ardor comparable a su dolor de cabeza.

Pasaba de ser común a preocupante y francamente insoportable.

—Keith, ¿estás bien?—era la voz de Hunk, la gran mano cálida del chico se posó en su hombro y por un segundo, Keith estuvo preparado para morderla y sisear histérico en una represalia por haberle tocado. Se contuvo, abrió los ojos sin saber cuando los había cerrado, inclinado y con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa de estrategias.

—Estoy bien—gruñó. Los rostros de sus compañeros le miraban con angustia en sus ojos. Keith se enfocó en Lance, el chico tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una línea disconforme.

—¿Estás seguro?— Pidge increpó con voz puntillosa—, ya sabes, estás sudando como un puerco y creo que tienes fiebre.

—Repito: ESTOY BIEN— masculló. Nadie debió creerle porque seguido de ello se inclinó sobre su propio vientre para calmar el constante ardor que allí residía, llenando su pelvis poco a poco con más y más dolor pesado y ardiente.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy para ti— Allura arrulló, su voz sonaba extrañamente reconfortante. Ella apagó las imágenes holográficas de las localizaciones que Lotor había visitado según los informes de Marmora, y se acercó a Keith para sostenerlo por la cadera, permitiéndole que se apoyara en su pecho—, ¿dónde te duele?

Keith siseó.

—Keith, ¿dónde te duele?—insistió Lance, incapaz de quedarse callado por más minutos. Allura estuvo a punto de regañarlo por utilizar una voz autoritaria cuando obviamente era lo último que un Kyrl angustiado necesitaba, pero se sorprendió cuando Keith respondió.

—Mi vientre… arde.

—Oh—Allura murmulló en entendimiento. Fue como una revelación para ella, una especie de "click" imaginario que al fin se encendió en su cerebro.

—¿ _"Oh",_ qué? ¿Eso qué significa?—rezongó Pidge, cautelosa de acercarse a Keith.

—Creo que Keith necesita descansar un poco. Lance, por favor, lleva a Keith a su habitación y cúbrelo con las mantas. Muchachos, ustedes busquen prendas de todos y llévenlas a la habitación de Keith.

—¿Prendas? Como… ¿nuestra ropa?— Hunk lució horrorizado.

Allura asintió, pasándole a Lance no muy convencido la figura flácida de Keith.

—Mientras más sucias mejor, si son prendas que rozan sus vientres u cuellos, son perfectas.

—Tengo varios calcetines— los lentes de Pidge brillaron, al fin una oportunidad para deshacerse de sus calcetines olorosos que ni siquiera el extra eficiente jabón alteano lograba quitar. Allura resopló un: " _Servirá"._

—¡¿Para qué Keith necesita nuestra ropa sucia?!— Hunk siguió chillando.

—¡Ya veo!—Coran, que se había mantenido callado hasta juntar todas las piezas juntas, chocó su puño contra su palma en un gesto de triunfo—¡Si son esos días de su ciclo entonces iré a preparar papilla de Bihruk enrollado! ¡Será perfecto para su malestar!

—¡¿Sus ciclos qué?!

—Allura, ¿estás segura que yo soy el más adecuado para esto? Y, ¿no deberíamos ponerlo en una capsula? Está ardiendo en fiebre—Lance apenas podía sostener a Keith entre sus brazos, el chico estaba irritado y siseaba por ser liberado, pero sus piernas no podían sostenerlo a pesar de toda la pelea que daba.

—Eres el más adecuado para esto, pero no lo estás sosteniendo bien, pon tus manos en sus caderas y su nariz en tu cuello, así.

—Allura…

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás segura de esto? Prácticamente lo estoy cargando…

Con las manos de Lance en las caderas de Keith, los rezongidos de Kogane habían parado para enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Lance y apretar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros anchos para enterrar la nariz en el cuello de Lance. Aún seguía sudando y quejándose por el dolor, pero era un notable cambio.

Allura lució orgullosa.

—Estoy perfectamente segura. Una vez, un amigo Kyrl tuvo que hacer una gira diplomática conmigo en el planeta Thanatis y el estrés lo consumió en pleno ciclo fértil. La gira fue un desastre, pero aprendí a identificar y aliviar las dolencias de un ciclo fértil alterado.

Lance decidió que no preguntaría más.

Ya que su misión era llevar a Keith a su habitación lo más rápido posible, Lance reforzó su agarre y se empeñó en caminar lo más rápido posible con la carga entre sus brazos, porque aquella posición era francamente vergonzosa. Y no gracias, no quería una erección por cargar a su amigo ( _o algo más)_ enfermo hasta su habitación. Lance no quería llegar a aquellos niveles de depravación juvenil del que su hermana mayor tanto habló.

—Me vas a matar cuando vuelvas en ti— gruñó para sí, confiado en que Keith estaba más ocupado en hacer llevadero su dolor que en escucharlo—, seguramente me cortarás la garganta con tu cuchillo por atreverme a tocarte.

—Estoy en mí mismo— resopló Keith con voz apenas audible, su aliento caliente estremeció a Lance hasta hacer que toda su sangre se fuese hasta su cara. Por un momento, agradeció que fuese su cara y no otra parte de su interesada anatomía—, y no te voy a cortar.

No respondió, estaba más ocupado en mantener el ritmo de sus pasos y en ocultar el hecho de que estaba malditamente avergonzado. Porque el que Keith estuviese consciente, lo hacía todo mucho peor.

—Hueles muy bien— Keith siguió murmullando contra su nuca, el agarre de sus brazos parecía cada vez más leve, tal como su voz—, hueles a casa.

—Oye, oye- — Lance atajó con sus manos lo suficientemente rápido la cabeza de Keith antes de que cayera, el esfuerzo de mantenerlo entre sus brazos les llevó a los dos hasta el piso, pero ninguno se golpeó—. Keith, vamos, Mullet. No te desmayes ahora… ¡Allura!

Los ojos de Keith parpadearon con lentitud, su rostro se acurrucó en el pecho de Lance y con un lento suspiro, su peso muerto terminó por caer sobre Lance.

—¡Maldición! ¡ALLURA! ¡Alguien! ¡Quién sea!

Tal vez ese fue el momento en que Lance sintió más miedo en su vida.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Keith fue puesto en una capsula enseguida, mientras Coran escaneaba el cuerpo de Keith comparándolo con el estándar galrano que guardaban en su base de datos.

—Tal como lo sospechó, princesa— resolvió el pelirrojo cuando la maquina terminó de recopilar información—, el estrés alteró el ciclo fertil de Keith y lo lanzó a una fiebre fértil. No son comunes, pero podemos hacerla llevadera.

Pidge, tan intrigada como preocupada, estaba estirándose para lograr ver cualquier tipo de información en la tableta que manejaba Coran, la leona verde a su lado gruñó, empujando a su paladín más cerca del alteano. Ambas compartían una característica, extrema curiosidad.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que su cuerpo empezó a auto-sabotearse a causa del estrés, es normal en especies tan volátiles como los galra. El dolor en su vientre probablemente se trate de contracciones uterinas, una o dos vargas en la capsula pondrán en norma la afluencia de sus hormonas.

Todos aceptaron tal explicación, excepto Lance, apoyado junto a la capsula de Keith con un pie rebotando y sus ojos fijos en la faz compungida de Keith, en medio de la hibernación inducida. ¿Era tal su dolor que incluso en ese estado sufría?

Lance suspiró, los chicos se fueron a cabo de unos minutos, igual que Allura, así que eventualmente se quedo sólo en el lugar, observando a Keith descansar en una misma habitación por primera vez en meses.

Allí esperó.

Y no se apartó hasta que Keith saliera tambaleante de la capsula de curación. Cuando sus bellos ojos violetas se abrieron, y lo primero que vio fue a él. No se apartó cuando lo llevaron a su habitación, donde una pila de ropa suave y mantas usadas de todos los paladines y Coran fue cuidadosamente arreglada por Allura. No se apartó cuando Keith, aún débil, reacomodó todo a su gusto en una especie de bruma y tomó la chaqueta de Shiro y una camiseta de Lance para acurrucarse junto a ellas, con el olor cerca de su nariz. No se apartó ni por la vergüenza y los silbidos de Pidge.

Lance se fue sólo cuando la respiración de Keith se ralentizó y estuvo seguro de que estaba dormido, con su marco delgado apretado en mantas que lo hacían ver diminuto, y esas oscuras pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus pómulos altos.

Red le felicitó a través de su vínculo, agradecida de cuidar al que siempre se refirió como "su niño".

Sólo así se fue.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hola a cualquier fantasma que llegue por aquí.

Estoy feliz de avanzar tan rápido con este fic. Lo de las manadas pequeñas y notable agresividad al separarlas lo leí en un post de tumblr al que yo sólo pude responder con un "SÍ", así que, toooodos los créditos al autor de ese post (para el que lo encuentre, porque a mí se me perdió). A los que no lo entendieron, trata básicamente de cómo la mayoría de tripulaciones galra son ridículamente pequeñas para sus naves o bases, y cómo, por alguna casualidad, cada que uno de estos falta, la ira se desata como dinamita entre la flota. Al menos, claro, que dicha desaparición sea debido a Zarkon, allí hay más miedo que ira.

Lo segundo es, Thace y Antok no murieron, nop, mi amor por los marmoritas arde como la intensidad de mil soles. A partir de aquí, habrá notables diferencias del canon porque favorecen a la historia. Sé que aún los sexos de los galra no han quedado muy claros, al igual que las reacciones fisiológicas y conductuales de Keith, habrá más capítulos en camino.

Gracias por leer, cualquier tipo de retroalimentación es recibida siempre y cuando no sea tóxica. ¡Besos!


	5. Capítulo 5: Caras largas

**Gracias a Sthefy preciosa por betear.**

 **Agradecimientos** **especiales a** **SuicideFreakWord por dejar el primer de este pequeño proyecto, besos enormes para ti :)**

 **Advertencia:** Así como, **lime=mastubación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Caras largas.

Por tres o cuatro días Keith disfrutó el tiempo más relajante de su vida. Dormitó rodeado de los olores de sus compañeros, apretando la esencia de Lance y Shiro a su nariz, cálido y protegido en su nido donde nadie podría encontrarlo o llegar a hacerle daño.

En ese periodo, la excitación dejó de ser un peso ardiente en su vientre, y subió hasta su estómago con gusto, placentero y caliente se instaló como una necesidad de _algo,_ y se revolvió por horas intentando poner el dedo sobre lo que ese _algo_ conllevaba _. S_ in que Keith se diera cuenta, al cabo de varias horas divagando logró poner, literalmente, el dedo sobre el asunto.

Apretó sus dedos resbaladizos en la apertura delicada que rodeaba su ano, aquella curvatura inocente y sonrosada que simulaba ser el mismo conducto anal al que tanto Keith había tenido recelo en su pubertad, aquello que los médicos habían llamado "vagina atrofiada" con tono clínico y seco.

La tirantez volvió a él como una navaja afilada cuando tocó con la punta de su dedo el leve oleaje resbaladizo que ya empezaba a hincharse, atravesando toda la bruma de comodidad y placer para traer de nuevo a flote todas las inseguridades, la aberración hacía su sexo deformado y extraño.

" _No eres un niño de verdad"_

Gimoteó hinchado, acalorado y sintiéndose estúpido, porque un hombre no se revolvía en mantas queriendo tocarse, un hombre se tocaba y ya. Pero las manos en su pene se sentían ásperas y extrañas. Se enfurruñó en su nido, con los pantalones abajo y los bóxers empapados de los fluidos pegajosos de su pene y trasero.

Porque todo en Keith debía ser hilarantemente extraño.

" _Gracias madre, tus genes fueron de mucha ayuda."_

Le costó algunas horas volver a calmarse. Para cuando lo notó, había dejado la chaqueta de Shiro a un lado y se aferraba a la de Lance mientras dedos inexpertos apretaban ansiosos la apertura que obstruyó su ano al hincharse, abrirse y explotar en placer y fluido.

A la mierda sus pudores y traumas adolescentes sobre un ano que expulsaba lubricante natural. El quería tocarse, quería tocarse pensando en Lance.

En sus pecas salteadas sobre su nariz recta y la forma de su sonrisa despreocupada, ligeramente ladeada a un lado, con cierto toque de retintín en sus labios que irritaba y complacía a Keith en partes iguales.

En sus músculos delgados que se tensaban bajo la piel canela quemada por el sol, con su espalda ancha y manos largas que gesticulaban cuando hablaba sobre un tema que le apasionaba, sus ojos brillantes y azules, pepitas de mar ardientes.

Se zambulló en los recuerdos inundados de suspiros e inquietante zozobra adolescente, mientras acariciaba más profundo entre sus paredes apretadas.

Piel canela, ojos azules, risas, pecas.

 _Lance._

Cuando las paredes se contrajeron con un giro de sus dedos, Keith gimió, un profundo calor hizo un nudo en su vientre bajo, y luego se liberó como un capullo en primavera, vibrante y enceguecedor, bajo sus parpados cerrados. Estremeciendo cada parte sus extremidades, haciéndolo sollozar y esparciendo un líquido caliente de su pene ahora semi-erecto.

Las cosquillas atravesaron su piel, asentándolo en una dulce bruma mientras sobrellevaba las últimas olas de placer, acariciando con dos dedos su sexo hinchado.

Después, cuando la bruma se disipara, sintió culpa. La sintió porque se masturbó, se masturbó por el trasero, y más importante aún, se masturbó _**pensando en Lance**_.

Pese a todo lo mal que se sintió la acción siguiente, abandonó su nido para correr a las duchas y limpiarse hasta que ningún fluido extraño u oloroso quedara en su piel. Hasta que cualquier satisfacción se fuera y sólo quedara la culpa.

Se sintió una escoria. Las lágrimas de su pesar cayendo sobre el agua teñida de rosa en la ducha, mientras rascaba con la esponja más y más fuerte hasta sacar más sangre entre sus muslos aún tiernos y sensibles.

" _Bicho raro"_

Él…

" _Cara de niña"_

… lo había…

" _Mataste a tu padre."_

… arruinado…

" _Niñita tonta."_

...otra vez.

La sangre y sus lágrimas siguieron fluyendo. Cuatro días de comodidad se habían reducido a dos horas angustiantes en una ducha estrecha, olorosa a desprecio y asco.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Keith no había tenido mucha experiencia sexual en su vida. Concibió su cuerpo como un lugar roto que le daba pánico siquiera mirar frente al espejo al desnudo, así que no tuvo pareja y fueron muy pocas veces las que se masturbó friccionando su pene, pero los dedos en su ano… eso nunca había pasado.

Ta vez antes tuvo curiosidad, tal vez _antes_ quiso hacerlo. Pero nunca había cedido, al menos no hasta ese día.

Se convenció de que era la primera y última vez que iba a ocurrir.

Así que se vistió intentando ignorar la mayoría de sus partes corporales por debajo de la cadera. Su perineo ardía por el maltrato en la ducha, pero siguió vistiéndose en sus jeans. A pesar de no haber echado un solo vistazo Keith podía recordar con mucha claridad como lucía su parte inferior: habían quedado grabados en sus recuerdos todos sus exámenes de rutina, desnudo frente a grandes espejos, ecografías y radiografías a tamaño real de su interior tapizando cada lugar de la habitación.

Entre piernas lechosas, su pene residía blando, pequeño pero decente para un hombre de su edad, envuelto en un capullo sonrosado que apenas era espolvoreado por vello oscuro. Sus escrotos eran dos protuberancias diminutas en la base de su miembro. Los médicos habían verificado que eran más que todo, grasa protectora que rodeaban pseudo-ovarios en el interior de su cuerpo. Más allá, la apertura que ahora punzaba con dolor se mantenía oculta como una flor cerrada junto a su ano, y cuando se excitaba, florecía hinchada y obvia.

Keith lo odiaba.

Hubiese preferido un cuerpo más normal… algo más, _masculino._

 _Algo_ con lo que encajar correctamente.

Intentó disipar los pensamientos sobre el asunto y centrarse en cómo podría salir de su habitación y mirar a sus compañeros sin derrumbarse en vergüenza. Resolvió al cabo de dos horas que se enfrentaría a ello en el momento, así que salió esperando hacer frente a cualquiera. No contó con que la primera persona con la que se encontrara al entrar a la cocina, fuese Lance.

—Oh—el chico moreno cantó, un plato de baba verde en las manos. Lucía feliz de verlo, con las mejillas abrazadas por el color de la emoción y el cuerpo relajado—. Ya terminó- bueno, tú sabes… _eso._

Piensa Keith, piensa, di algo.

—Ehhh, sí, claro. Ya terminó.

Ojos abajo, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Lance frunció el ceño.

—Y… ¿estás mejor ahora? Te veías muy mal cuando te llevé a tu habitación.

—No. Bueno, yo-

Lance dio dos pasos al frente. Keith retrocedió por instinto, ojos abiertos de par en par y postura tensa.

—¡Estoy bien!—chilló, sin apartar los ojos del pecho de Lance. No quería subir su mirada, no quería ver sus ojos cuando aún era tan consciente de que se había tocado pensando en él. El hecho de haber utilizado la imagen de Lance para un acto tan aberrante, le hacía sentir sucio, le sabía a traición. Traición hacía sí mismo, hacia Lance, hacia todas las veces que juró nunca caer tan bajo como su madre con su padre.

Lance dudó.

—¿Estás seguro, Keith?

—¡No te me acerques!

Oh… había gritado.

Sus extremidades temblaban. Keith intentó calmarse, pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para pensar con coherencia. Lance estaba frente a él con la boca abierta, un plato de baba verde en una mano y la otra mano sostenida en el aire en un gesto de neutralidad.

Lucía desconcertado.

—S-sólo… fue un error salir, me tengo que ir.

Keith se volteó dispuesto a volverse a encerrar en su habitación, pero una mano cálida en su muñeca no le permitió dar más de cinco pasos.

—Lance, suéltame.

—Keith, por favor.

—No.

—Oye, vamos. Sé que estás frustrado con todo esto de los galra y kyrls pero…

—Lance, te lo advierto. Suéltame.

—Keith— la voz sonaba sincera. Sintió como Lance se inclinaba a sus espaldas para dejar el plato en el piso. Cuando se reincorporó, sintió su otra mano inclinarse sobre su hombro, pero en el momento en que se tensó, Lance cambió la dirección a su cuello, donde hizo leves caricias circulares con su dedo pulgar. Al igual que con Allura, se relajó—. Por favor, sé que esto es duro, es duro para todos. Pero no te aísles, no tienes que sufrir solo.

—No…

—Por favor, danos una oportunidad a todos para entenderte… dame una oportunidad a mi—su voz goteaba de necesidad y dolor. Su aliento hizo remolinos en el cabello de Keith haciéndole estremecer con algo parecido a la excitación reminiscente.

La culpa volvió como una pesada losa.

—Es que no sé… yo no puedo-

Intentó zafarse del toque de Lance, el chico lo soltó con facilidad, presto a no incomodarle más.

—Sólo dame una razón, Keith. Sé que te gusto, sé que no peco de fantasioso en decirlo porque es obvio. Sólo dime una razón por la que me rechazas y yo no volveré a hablar de ello en contra de tu voluntad…

Decir un seco " _Porque no_ " estuvo tentando las entrañas de Keith por un largo minuto, y en ese tiempo, Lance se apartó con cautela. Keith no volteó a mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía le confesaría que no tenía más razones que las del temor de lastimarse, de lastimarlo a él, de que le resultase tan repugnante como a si mismo su fisiología trastornada y extraña.

Porque hubiera estado tentado a derrumbarse frente a Lance.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Tuvo que pasar otro día entero enclaustrado en su habitación para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para salir. Salió a la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos estaban cansados de la media mañana y reunidos en el comedor. Estar en grupo evitaría que alguien soltara una pregunta incómoda, y le permitiría encontrarse con Lance con el mínimo riesgo de quedarse a solas con él.

Cuando entró al comedor, se esperó que hubiera una especie de revuelo o silencio atónito, pero todos le dieron la bienvenida con relativa normalidad.

—¡Hola, número cuatro!—Coran le saludó, estaba sirviendo a todos una especie de estofado azul que no olía tan mal como aparentaba.

—Ey— Pidge gruñó, obviamente victima de unas cuantas madrugadas en desvelo, con una taza llena de lo más parecido que habían encontrado a café en el centro comercial galáctico. Hunk le saludó entre bocados de más y más estofado. Lance actuó normal, pichando sin mucho ánimo un pedazo grumoso de algo dentro del estofado de su plato, un escueto "Hola" que no llamó la atención de nadie.

Keith no sabía por qué esperaba más de parte de Lance.

—Entonces, ¿ya te sientes mejor?— fue Allura quien se levantó de su silla, con su largo vestido rozando el suelo al caminar hacia él. Su sonrisa conciliadora hizo a Keith cruzarse de brazos para batallar contra la incomodidad.

—Claro, ya estoy bien.

—¡Es un alivio!—Coran gritó, despertando a Pidge que ya se había dormido sobre su plato— ¡Las fiebres fértiles son especialmente peligrosas! Aún recuerdo a mi tío abuelo Valdy, se casó con un Kyrls de las cadenas Murserianas y lo llevó en su primer día de casados a un estanque de miasma fluorescente de Gohknat ¿Puedes creerlo? El pobre se asustó tanto que terminó con una fiebre fértil que casi lo mata… y fue así como mi abuela consiguió 20 sobrinos.

—No entendí… una sola palabra de lo que dijo—gruñó Pidge.

Lance tatareó en acuerdo mientras Hunk seguía derramando comida dentro de su boca.

—Entiendo que te puedas sentir un poco confundido, no conoces tu biología del todo— Allura interrumpió, derribando el monólogo de Coran con poca sutileza. Ella ofreció una tableta que ya cargaba consigo, tecleó y le mostró a Keith un buscador traducido de idioma altea a ingles—en Altea, como planeta hermano de Daibazaal, nos daban algo de educación sobre biología galrana, así que tenemos algo de información básica. Ésta es la biblioteca virtual, no es tan extensa porque era un mero referente del contenido de la biblioteca física, pero todos los archivos fueron destruidos a causa de la falla de condicionamiento del ala suroeste durante nuestra hibernación. Lamento que no podamos proporcionarte más.

Con la tableta entre las manos, Keith vio como Allura tecleaba un par de filtros. Lance y Pidge estiraron los cuellos desde su posición en la mesa para ver lo que Allura buscaba.

—Allí esta—ella sonrió, señalando dos documentos de colores vistosos—Educación Básica de Biología Galra para Alteanos. Tal vez te sea algo confuso de leer, porque los Alteanos tenemos doce sexos secundarios… pero estoy segura que comprenderás mucho.

—¿¡ _DOCE_!?— Hunk escupió su comida, al fin prestando atención a la charla—Pero parecen completamente normales.

—Eso es ofensivo, Hunk—masculló Allura— Nuestra especie era compleja y variada, teníamos una cultura muy rica a causa de ello.

—Wow—fue lo único que mascullaron Lance y Pidge.

Keith agradeció con voz baja la información y se retiró silencioso, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión concentrada.

—Allura—Lance le llamó apenas Keith se marchara—. Más tarde, ¿puedes pasarme los mismos documentos que le pasaste a Keith? Quisiera, ya sabes, aprender un poco.

Allura levantó una ceja con una sonrisa insinuante en los labios. Por su parte, Pidge tenía la misma expresión de duende complacido que colocaba siempre que Lance mencionaba algo de Keith.

—Claro, es sólo curiosidad, también puedes pasarme documentos sobre los Alteanos. ¿Todo por el bien del conocimiento?— se rió. Hunk a su lado le miró con aquellos ojos aburridos con los que siempre miraba las acciones causadas por los tontos enamoramientos de Lance.

—¡TE GUSTA NÚMERO 4, NÚMERO 3!—Coran, finalmente, cayó.

Lance apretó una palma contra su cara, queriendo desaparecer.

Odiaba ser tan obvio.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Keith se entretuvo por unos días con los dos documentos sobre biología galrana. La mayoría de las explicaciones tenían palabras extrañas que Keith no lograba reconocer, algunas ni siquiera eran traducibles, y las comparaciones con la biología alteana eran incomprensibles.

Con esfuerzo y un diccionario de terminología alteana a un lado, Keith logró descifrar al menos lo básico de los cinco sexos galranos.

H'yrux, Hurzar, Kyrl, B'yrox y Burzar.

Había cinco presentaciones de la estructura interna del cuerpo de los cinco tipos de galra, y haciendo comparaciones físicas, logró guiarse con mayor facilidad.

Los H'yrux eran aparentemente más altos y fornidos: parecían hombres, pero tenían una especie de pene curvo, no había un conducto que dirigiera a ningún útero y, según la descripción alteana, formaban parte de un gran puñado de la población galra como guerreros formidables por su natural agresividad. Keith recordó con zozobra a Sendak.

Los Hurzar, aún con apariencia de hombres, eran más delgados, con rasgos afilados y un aparato reproductor muy similar a los H'yruxm exceptuando por la falta de testículos: eran aparentemente infértiles y eran normalmente educados en el manejo de la tecnología, la medicina y la maquinaria por su aparente falta de agresividad, causado por el bajo flujo de ciertas hormonas sexuales.

B'yrox y Burzar eran lo más parecido a una mujer que podrían tener los galra, al igual que Keith, tenían un conducto interno que rodeaba su ano, siendo dirigidos a un útero que en el caso de los B'yrox, era pequeños y no poseía los ovarios diminutos y alzados dentro del vientre alto que tenían las Burzar. Ambos tipos eran poblacionalmente inferior a la media, según los archivos. La diferencia en alturas era obvia, y cuando Keith vio que las B'yrox poseían un pene unido a una próstata que ocupaba el lugar en donde su útero pudo haberse desarrollado mejor, comprendió que su aparato reproductor no era apto para llevar bebés.

La descripción lo confirmó: las B'yrox eran infértiles para sostener vida en su útero, pero podían impregnar con un grado de éxito notablemente menor al de los H'yrux. Las Burzar, por otra parte, sí tenían un útero fértil, pero a un grado tan bajo que sus embarazos resultaban extraños.

Finalmente, los Kyrls.

Keith suspiró.

Repasando la descripción y la presentación holográfica, Keith descubrió que su cuerpo era aparentemente, el de un Kyrl común y sano. Figura considerablemente pequeña para los estándares galras, un pene con testículos insipientes que rodeaban órganos parecidos a los ovarios, con una supuesta doble funcionalidad, y un canal escondido cerca del ano que se abría con la excitación, recubierto en dos anillos de músculos interiores para evitar las infecciones. Finalmente, ese conducto sensible llevaba a un útero completamente funcional.

Eran la mayor fuente de reproducción galra: agresivos y recelosos, especialmente cuando cargaban crías. Guerreros despiadados y temperamentales.

Keith dejó de leer, abrumado por la información.

Decidió que era suficiente.

Bien, comprendía.

Era una especie rara de criatura, no sexualmente definible para los humanos, que podía concebír y además tener una segunda funcionalidad que no había entendido del todo. Bien.

Él era normal… al menos, para los galra, él era normal.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

La primera misión de Marmora llegó como una distracción para Keith. Quería aprender más sobre los galra, y ese día, Kolivan había pedido apoyo de un paladín en una misión de infiltración para recoger información sobre una ruta de contrabando de esclavos. Había poca actividad por parte de Lotor, y el imperio parecía algo inactivo durante ese movimiento espicoliano, así que Keith fue la opción más obvia.

Kolivan lo recibió con una inclinación respetuosa en una de sus bases, y le tendió un traje de Marmora. Intentando aplicar lo recientemente aprendido Keith intentó identificar los sexos de los cinco agentes dentro de la cabina.

Primero, con la nariz, intentó conseguir un patrón de olor, pero tal como en la base de Mamora, los trajes obstruían el olor característico de cada uno, supuso que era una de las funciones del traje. Luego lo intentó por su altura: Antok era el más alto, luego le seguían Kolivan y un tal Regris. Strix era delgado, pero estaba dentro del espectro de altura de Regris y finalmente, la figura femenina de curvas sinuosas era considerablemente más baja.

—Así que un Kyrl—La voz femenina distorsionada por el intercomunicador habló cuando creyó que Keith ya había entrado a la cabina vecina para cambiarse—. No había visto uno tan joven desde que me separaron de mi Mokta.

Mokta…

 _Madre,_ tradujo el chip en su cabeza. _Dador de vida,_ después corrigió.

—Calla, Alleha—le reprendió Antok con su usual malhumor—. Es mal visto hablar a viva voz sobre el sexo de un compañero a sus espaldas.

Alleha se rió, cantando suave incluso por debajo del intercomunicador.

—Si llegamos a sostener una cría, Antok, quiero que sea así de rozagante.

Así que un Burzar… y era pareja de Antok.

Keith podía apostar los dedos de sus pies a que el resto en la habitación no eran más que H'yrux.

La misión resultó bien, consiguieron la información y colocaron comunicadores espías dentro del barco galra, sin ninguna perturbación. Keith descubrió que Alleha y Regris parecían ser expertos en infiltraciones: se movían como arañas en los espacios pequeños, y sus extremidades parecían de gelatina cuando se deslizaban entre las paredes estrechas de la armadura interna de la nave.

Strix se encargó de inhabilitar la seguridad con tanta facilidad que estuvo seguro de que se llevaría bien con Pidge, lo que le hizo dudar sobre si tal vez fuese un Hurzar. Kolivan y Antok parecían ser la fuerza bruta en el grupo, utilizada como respaldo si algo iba mal, a pesar de que obviamente Kolivan era el cerebro detrás de la operación y el resto del grupo podía defenderse sólo.

Keith… Keith se rindió a aprender.

Ya habían pasado dos quintants cuando llegaron a la base de La Espada de Marmora, a la que el castillo debía llegar en dos quintants más para recogerlo. Finalmente, dentro del hangar, Alleha desactivo su máscara: tenía pelaje morado como la mayoría de los Galra, pero las pupilas azules dejaban en claro su mestizaje. Con orejas felpudas entre rizado cabello blanco, ojos rasgados, y una naricita pequeña como la de una gato. Ella le regaló una sonrisa de dientes afilados, muy parecidos a los suyos.

—Es un honor tener a un Kyrl más en nuestras filas. Soy Alleha, compañera de Antok.

Ella no se inclinó como normalmente Kolivan o Antok hacían, sino que frotó su mejilla contra la suya en un ronroneo tranquilo.

El gesto se sintió cálido y acogedor. El olor, por otra parte, era suave y especiado. Con un estornudo, por alguna razón, se dio cuenta que ella estaba en su periodo fértil sólo por los toques sutiles de su olor.

Antok fue el siguiente en acercarse.

—Dejalo Alleha. Le darás malas impresiones. La Espada de Marmora no es un patio de juegos.

Ella siseó, obviamente irritada.

Poco a poco, todos desactivaron sus máscaras. El rostro de Antok era muy parecido al de Kolivan, con los mismos patrones de rojo, lila y blanco en un rostro endurecido por las batallas, y adornado por diferentes cicatrices de guerra. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado, Keith comprendió pronto que lo había perdido.

Regris, para su sorpresa, era un joven galra puro de espumoso pelaje morado y relajada sonrisa picara que olía de forma parecida a Kolivan y Antok, así que si era un H'yrux. Cuando Strix se quitó la máscara, pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros le saludaron, su olor era neutro y soso.

Hurzar, definitivamente Hurzar.

—Supongo que querrás ir a ver al sanador—le habló sin tapujos, sin saludos afectuosos ni inclinaciones respetuosas. Su piel era azul pálida y además de Keith, era el menos parecido a un galra en el hangar.

—¿Ah?

—Fuiste criado por terrícolas, ¿no?, nuestros informes dicen que apenas te enteraste de tu ascendencia. ¿No quieres ver al sanador para que te examine?

Hablaba con sinceridad plana, como si todo lo que decía fuese obvio y Keith fuera demasiado lento como para no haberlo entendido a la primera. Obviamente le irritó.

Alleha se rió enseguida, al parecer captando el detalle en su olor. Strix no se alteró en lo mínimo a pesar de que Regris le dio un empujón entre risitas tensas. Keith bufó.

—Bien, llévame con el sanador.

—Esperamos verte en la cena—Se despidió Kolivan.

—Como sea—Gruñó.

—Es aún tan pequeño— suspiró Alleha desde lejos—. Antok…

Keith casi podía escuchar el puchero.

—No.

—Pero-

—No.

La conversación se perdió mientras caminaba por pasillos intrincados. Strix le dejó frente a una puerta y señaló al escáner para que pusiera su mano.

—Así entraras a cualquier habitación que a tu rango se le permita. Por supuesto, como eres un Paladín de Voltron, te han dado mucha libertad sin mucho esfuerzo— a pesar del tono plano, Keith logró escuchar la irritación en su voz. Gruñó.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

El Hurzar se fue antes de que siquiera pudiera reclamarle. Frente a Keith sólo quedaba una puerta cerrada y la creciente inquietud en su estómago.

Un sanador.

Más definible como alguien con respuestas.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Y terminamos por hoy, muchas gracias por leer :)

Sobre el capítulo, a pesar de haber sido altamente difundido por el omegaverse muchos mamíferos (y no mamíferos) hacen nido, así que lo veo como un requisito para la naturaleza que planteo a los galra. Espero no les haya sido pesada la lectura debido a las explicaciones de los cinco sexos. Un día simplemente me encontré pensando en la diversidad que había en los galra como especie, incluso siendo la mayoría de los que se presentó en el show individuos dedicados a la batalla. También quería una explicación sencilla para la altura minúscula de Keith cuando sus padres son tan altos (aunque ciertamente hay una explicación más lógica según la hibridación de especies), yo escogí hacerme esta película de distintos sexos. Porque ¡Vamos! Son alienígenas, ¿qué nos garantiza que tendrán también sólo "dos sexos" cuando aquí en la tierra hay cosas tan locas?

Adentrándonos en la fisiología de los Kyrls, sí, su orificio (o canal) obstruye su ano cuando entra en funcionamiento, pero no es su ano (aunque Keith prefiere decirle ano, él es feliz así), su funcionalidad respecto a cómo se abre y se cierra es similar a la apertura entre el conducto a los pulmones y al tubo digestivo, que se abre en la tráquea según la necesidad (sólo que la apertura es más externa, por las infecciones y todo eso) Espero hayan comprendido algo de la explicación básica sobre los galra, si no, me avisan e intentare explicar de nuevo.

Ah sí, mi headcanon de Pidge es que se duerme sobre cualquier cosa. Ella debe dormir en algún momento ¿no? También tengo muy en alto a Allura a pesar de su comportamiento en la segunda y tercera temporada, he logrado comprenderla. Tampoco pude dejar de meter a Alleha (hermosa OC preciosa de la que hice un fanart, si quieren verla pueden ir hasta mi blog-link en mi perfil-) y Antok porque siento que los adoro como pareja, y los acabo de conocer hace media hora mientras los escribía. Son hermosos.

Así que muchas gracias por leer ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!


	6. Capítulo 6: Distancia

**Agradecimientos enormes a , MissTocinos y SuicideFreakWord por dejar reviews.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sthefynice :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Distancia.

A pesar de todo lo convencido que Keith estaba de que aquello no era algo trascendental, en su pecho hormigueaba una sensación de pánico y terror que lo hizo tragar seco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudó conscientemente de una acción. ¿De verdad quería respuestas? ¿Quería saber más sobre un cuerpo extraño y ajeno como el que las radiografías mostraban?

No quería sentirse presionado. Pero allí estaba, de pie frente a una puerta que lucía altiva por su significado, y un escáner brillante que esperaba el toque de la palma de su mano.

Colocó la palma sin mirar cómo la luz lamía la superficie, grabando los pliegues finos para analizarlos. Hubo un ligero sonido que Keith supuso era el desbloqueo de las puertas dobles, porque luego se abrieron por sí solas.

—Agente Tipo K, Rango 5, registrado. Código: Terra0001. Bienvenido– una voz robótica anunció su entrada a la pequeña habitación. El lugar era estéril, con sólo paredes metálicas lisas con líneas fluorescentes para la iluminación. En el fondo, había una sola puerta cerrada, sin ningún tipo escáner con el cual abrirla.

Keith estaba empezando a dudar sobre el talento de los Galra para planificar el espacio, cuando cuatro dispensadores en cada esquina le bombardearon con antiséptico oloroso a alcohol y gas combustible.

Después de eso, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una figura detrás de ella.

—Bienvenido, Keith. Estaba esperando algún herido de la misión, pero no pensé que fueras tú. El informe sobre ti destacó tu buen rendimiento en autodefensa.

—Ehhh, ¿qué?

La figura era alta, pero definitivamente no llegaba a los estándares galra. Con orejas amplias caídas a los lados, y patrones azules sobre un pequeño rostro enmarcado por cabello oscuro. El olor del galra llegó a Keith sólo unos segundos después, especiado y sutil, olía a casa y seguridad.

Según la poca familiaridad que Keith tenia sobre los aromas de los galra, no era el olor de un Hurzar, pero tampoco el de un H'yrux, y, viendo que debajo de la túnica ligera apretada desde el cuello cayendo sin gracia hasta los pies, no parecía esconderse ninguna figura femenina, había una sola opción que reverberaba en el cerebro de Keith como alarmas.

Un Kyrl.

—Mi nombre es Prouz, soy el sanador principal de esta base. ¿Dónde está y cómo ocurrió tu lesión? No parece ser de gravedad si aún puedes caminar, si es así, utilizaremos la capsula central. No hay necesidad de visitar la bahía médica por una lesión menor.

El Kyrl entró de nuevo a la habitación de donde provenía con una tabla holográfica entre dedos largos que terminaban en garras afiladas, la túnica violeta arrastrándose tras sus pasos ligeros.

Keith comprendió que debía seguirlo, así que entró con cautela a la habitación, su nariz picó a causa del olor a medicina mientras, observaba con más detenimiento. La habitación estaba limitada por paredes lisas, a excepción de una con diferentes compartimientos desde donde provenía el olor a medicinas, y una versión sofisticada de una cápsula de curación en el centro de la habitación, justo al otro lado había una puerta.

—No estoy herido— admitió luego que el Kyrl empezara a teclear el tablero de la capsula para configurarla—. Me enviaron aquí para conseguir… más información.

Prouz levantó una sinuosa ceja, inquiriendo sólo con sus gestos, su postura era apremiante. Por alguna extraña razón, Keith podía leerlo con facilidad.

—No soy explorador, soy un sanador.

Keith rodó los ojos con hastió.

—Lo _SÉ_ , me enviaron aquí porque se suponía que me ibas a dar más información sobre… biología galra.

El entendimiento se iluminó en el rostro de Prouz, una leve sonrisa le siguió a tal expresión.

—¿Así que no te han explicado nada aún? No pensé que Kolivan fuese tan irresponsable. Párate derecho y déjame escanearte.

Keith no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, las manos ligeras presionaron los puntos en su cuerpo necesarios para que se mantuviera de pie derecho, y luego lo escaneó con su tableta de pies a cabeza.

—Ven aquí—Prouz lo guió por la puerta sin escáner hasta una austera salita, con sillones minimalista posicionados alrededor de lo que se parecía a una mesa, a un lado de un escritorio. Le señaló una plaza del sillón para que se sentara mientras tocaba la supuesta mesa ratona, que resultó ser un reproductor holográfico de alta definición. Tecleó en sus archivos y transfirió el escaneo de Keith.

Inmediatamente, la representación holográfica se desplegó, mostrando todos los órganos y estructuras internas de su cuerpo que Keith evitó mirar con un giro de cabeza demasiado obvio.

—Todo está perfectamente— el Kyrl tatareó—. Algunos signos de estrés en tus niveles hormonales que pueden arreglarse con descanso, pero nada más.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona?

Prouz achicó los ojos mientras le miraba.

—Eres impaciente. Hasta ahora, ¿qué sabes?

—Sé los nombres de los cinco sexos y sus funciones usuales en sociedad.

—¿Nada más?—Prouz lució, nuevamente, sorprendido.

—No.

Hubo una expresión de consternación en el rostro del otro Kyrl, pero procuró relajarse al sentarse junto a Keith en el sillón. Exudaba seguridad, control y cierta pizca de consuelo que alivió e irritó a Keith por partes iguales.

No era un niño, podía manejar la situación.

—Los Kyrls tenemos órganos reproductores bifuncionales, nuestras gónadas internas producen distintos gametos, lo que en Terra llaman óvulos y esperma. Pero los espermatozoides que producimos, debido a la selección natural de nuestra especie en épocas antiguas, son escasos y de poca calidad, por lo que nuestro grado de fertilidad como pareja fertilizante es significativamente bajo. Sin embargo, durante nuestros ciclos fértiles, las gónadas liberan más de un óvulo y preparan al cuerpo para una reproducción óptima, es por ello que, a nivel reproductivo, somos la primera opción para llevar las crías.

Hablaba con tono profesional. Una mano pequeña para tratarse de un Galra, manipuló el holograma para centrarse en lo que Keith, hasta hace poco, creía eran sus testículos.

—Puedes ver aquí, tus gónadas están trabajando bien. De hecho, acabas de salir de un ciclo fértil. Tú útero es saludable y de adecuado tamaño para tu edad. Tus conductos mamarios están sanos, y tu conducto interno íntimo parece intacto. No veo nada por lo que preocuparse— se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo sobrellevaste tu ciclo esta temporada?

Keith inmediatamente se tensó. Pensó en los dedos dentro de la apertura húmeda, en los ojos de Lance… en la vergüenza.

—Los llevaba bien hasta ahora.

Cortante, que nada llegara lo suficientemente profundo como para perturbarlo.

—Como lo mencioné, tus hormonas están alteradas—Prouz pronunció cada palabra con cautela. El olor de angustia y vergüenza provenientes del muchacho inundaron la habitación sin consideración.

—¿Hiciste un nido?—preguntó—. Los nidos son un elemento clave para lidiar con el estrés.

La pregunta debió tomar por sorpresa al mitad humano, porque le miró con ojos grandes.

—Allu…Alguien me dijo que era usual, pero… ¿siempre voy a necesitar hacerlo? Nunca sentí… que tuviera que hacerlo.

Mientras Prouz engrosaba su olor para tranquilizar al chico, negó con gesto suave. No podía acercarse y tocar su nuca porque no eran parte de la misma manada, pero podía darle ese consuelo.

—Los nidos son lugares en donde nos sentimos seguros. Los hacemos para calmar nuestra ansiedad durante los calores fértiles, pero un ciclo común pasa desapercibido si no se aprecian variables estresantes. Por ello, los nidos sólo se presentan en dos situaciones en la vida de un Kyrl: durante un calor fértil, que de por sí son ciclos alterados, y durante el embarazo.

Keith se tensó inmediatamente, ignorando todo ambiente relajante que Prouz le proporcionara hace segundos. La habitación volvió a llenarse de angustia.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Prouz no entendía que había dicho para alterarlo de nuevo.

—Sí… es sólo, podemos tener… _niños_. Somos cómo mujeres… es lo que somos—La mirada inquieta del chico evitaba sus ojos y la pantalla holográfica. Estaba tenso y en alerta, a punto de escalar por las paredes si era necesario.

Prouz suspiró, debía estar bromeando. Le habían enviado a un cachorro herido, no física, pero si emocionalmente.

—No, nada en Terra es comparable a nuestra biología. ¿Apago el reproductor?

El cachorro gimió, casi agradecido con la pregunta, como si hubiese esperando todo ese tiempo para que Prouz lo dijera.

—Por favor.

Hubo un ligero silencio luego del sonido del reproductor apagándose. Con su gesto impasible y poca paciencia, Prouz no era el más indicado para consolar a un cachorro, los instintos de cría no tendían a ser lo suyo. Suspiró, intentando avanzar con cautela.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

El olor decía todo lo contrario, una mezcla de feromonas especiadas con miedo y desprecio. ¿Pero a quién? ¿Quién le había hecho daño?

—Apestas a angustia, niño.

Prouz pudo ver como la simple declaración pesó, apremiante, en los hombros del joven paladín.

—¿Cómo es que eres medico? ¿No se supone que los Kyrls están para criar y ya?—Keith gruñó. " _Ataca",_ le susurraba su cerebro. _"Defiéndete, te lastiman. Defiéndete_ "

—¿Qué has estado leyendo?—Prouz engrosó de nuevo su aroma, algo de inquietud en él. Keith, sin darse cuenta, volvió a relajarse, sus manos temblorosas hechas puños pasaron a abrazarse entre sí.

—Un libro Altea… de hace 10 mil años.

Con que era eso, rió para sí mismo, sobresaltando al chico.

—Eso lo explica. No sé cómo lo manejaran en Terra, pero no somos esclavos sexuales cuyo único propósito es dar a luz, Keith, al menos no en Marmora. Un tiempo atrás fuimos guerreros formidables del planeta Daibazaal, pero al mermar nuestros números, el imperio recluyó a nuestros hermanos en naves de cría, para conservar la especie. Aunque esa no es nuestra misión en este universo, y en Marmora lo saben. Ahora, ¿por qué te sientes tan incómodo con tu propio cuerpo?

Prouz finalmente había puesto un dedo sobre el asunto. El cachorro no podría emitir un desprecio tan intenso por alguien que no estaba presente, y siendo Prouz un completo desconocido, había un solo candidato: el mismo chico. Sus gestos lo gritaban; el cómo no se atrevía a mirar el holograma por más de un minuto seguido, su postura tensa y brazos cruzados.

—¿No es obvio?—Keith gruñó, crispando los cabellos de su nuca al igual que un gato—Tal vez tú estés acostumbrado a esto, pero yo nací como un hombre, me crié como uno, y todo el mundo esperó que yo actuara como uno. No esperaba ser ésta cosa extraña ni sentir estas sensaciones. Yo no…

Pánico… estaba entrando en pánico. La visión en sus bordes se tornaba oscura, y sus pulmones ya no le proporcionaban el suficiente oxigeno. No podía pensar bien. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Prouz actuó rápido: tomó la nuca del muchacho y la empujó hasta apoyar frente con frente, narices pequeñas apretadas entre sí, olfateando el olor azucarado de la compresión que relajaba los músculos y desaparecía problemas.

—Esta es una forma de tranquilizarnos entre Kyrls—Le susurró con voz suave, frotando círculos pequeños en su nuca—, somos volátiles y nuestras emociones pueden hacernos agresivos… _peligrosos_. Aunque no funciona tan bien entre miembros de manadas distintas, aún así es efectivo. Procura recordarlo, con seguridad llegarás a necesitarlo en el futuro—Keith parpadeó con lentitud, el olor entró a su sistema como un somnífero, aletargándolo—. Ser un Kyrl en estos tiempos conlleva esperanza, pero sin duda es por demás dificultosa tu situación. Quiero que vengas una vez por día cada que estés en la base… necesitas a alguien con experiencia a tu lado que te guíe.

—Qué…

¿Guía? Keith parpadeó. ¿Guía de qué tipo?

—Y dile a Kolivan que no regrese a la base después de Decaphoes, para enviarme un cachorro con heridas tan profundas sin avisarme previamente la próxima vez.

De repente la bruma había desaparecido, y con ella, las manos amables de Prouz en su nuca. El otro Kyrl ya estaba de pie, escoltándolo con parsimonia a la puerta de salida como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Bien—Keith estaba aún aturdido, tropezó con sus pies los primeros tres pasos luego de ponerse de pie sin saber cómo sentirse. ¿Enojado? ¿Irritado? No podía agrupar ninguna de esas emociones y canalizarlas. Se sentía… laxo. —, me voy.

Prouz pronunció un saludo extraño mientras Keith arrastraba los pies a la salida.

—Y Keith—le llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta—, quiero que te hagas una pregunta. ¿Eres tú quien no se siente cómodo con tu cuerpo, o crees que son los demás los que no se sentirían cómodos con él? Necesitaré una respuesta para la próxima sesión.

Esa pregunta rondó por su cabeza durante días.

 **-ExcetoATi-**

Volver al castillo alivió los nervios de Keith, allá todo olía familiar y se sentía seguro. Al menos, así lo fue hasta que Lotor se avistó de nuevo después semanas. Los rumores sobre el estado crítico de Zarkon eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar a la coalición y había causado actividad en las colonias galranas más pobladas. Fue una semana exhaustiva de tira y afloja, el día en que liberaban una colonia, Lotor parecía asegurar dos más con tratados engañosos.

Como un equipo que apenas se adaptaba, la actividad era agobiante. Keith era un líder sin experiencia y a pesar de la guía que podían darle Allura y Coran… se sentía nuevamente, irritado.

Lance y él no estaban en términos especialmente buenos, pero McClain parecía estar siempre allí cuando Keith necesitaba un toque comprensivo. Con expresión calmada, olor efervescente y sonrisa fácil, Lance se convirtió en la mejor mano derecha que Keith pudiera pedir.

Y la compresión por parte de Lance, sólo le hacía sentir más culpable. Lance no merecía ser despreciado, pero era víctima de quien le ignoraba, relegando sus sentimientos a un lado con tanta facilidad, como le hacía reír y relajarse.

Estaba confundido. Hasta hace poco, ignorar y despreciar había sido lo más fácil para Keith pero ahora… se sentía distinto.

" _¿Eres tú quien no se siente cómodo con tu cuerpo o crees que son los demás los que no se sentirían cómodos con él?"_

La pregunta de Prouz seguía rondando su cabeza, volvía a él con claridad en momentos como aquél, cuando hacía su usual patrulla en busca de alguna señal que lo llevara hasta Shiro.

Black sintió su angustia, presionando una imagen de rígida calma en su mente. _"Concéntrate"_

Keith no podía hacerlo, se sentía desarmado allí. Solo, en la cabina de Black con sus divagaciones y dudas. ¿Despreciaba sus sentimientos porque en verdad no creía en los lazos afectivos? ¿O era sólo porque así era más fácil lidiar con la frustración y el desasosiego? ¿Odiaba su cuerpo porque no se sentía cómodo en él, o porque los demás no estaban a gusto con que él así lo hiciese? Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando igual, que cuestionarse era desestabilizante y aterrador.

" _¡Concéntrate!",_ le interrumpió la presencia aprehensiva de Black.

—¡Maldita sea, Black!—Gruñó, girando de regreso al castillo para dejar al estúpido león en su hangar y que al fin le dejara tribular en paz. Pero una vez tuviera su atención, Black presionó en su mente cientos de imágenes de Shiro. " _Aquí_ ", insistía, _"Paladín, vivo"_

Shiro… Shiro estaba vivo.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Recostado en una cama, Shiro parecía enfermizo y débil. Pero Keith estaba feliz, se sentía ligero y a gusto, su equipo estaba completo una vez más, estaban juntos y a salvo todos.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?—Shiro preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—¿No debería preguntar eso yo?—Keith se echó a reír, suave y sincero. Quería llorar de alivio, pero en vez de eso, se aseguró que Shiro estuviese bien para dejarlo descansar.

Todo parecía un sueño.

Lamentablemente, no duró mucho, Lance fue el primero en darle la señal. Las dudas sobre aún pertenecer al equipo inundaron al chico haciéndolo explotar frente a él, entre inconstantes frases de desaliento.

Por un momento, el nervioso chico a su lado le recordó a Keith al pequeño niño que se le confesó en séptimo. Y se sintió bien, entrañable y… lindo.

Sus entrañas se revolvieron con gusto al recordar el sonrojo de un pequeño Lance, muerto de pena por confesarse.

—Oye, eres un miembro imprescindible en el equipo, estás haciendo cuentas apresuradas.

Y Lance, el normalmente seguro y jocoso Lance, le sonrió en respuesta con una expresión vulnerable en su rostro. Bastó ese pequeño gesto para que Keith se diera cuenta que en verdad gustaba de Lance. No como un gusto general, sino que en verdad le encantaba Lance, hasta el punto de enternecer su pecho con sentimientos cálidos por la expresión de su rostro aliviado.

Para cuando Keith pudo parar, ya se había acercado lo suficiente a Lance con motivos obvios.

Lance pareció leer la atmósfera, porque se acercó los pasos restantes que los separaban y con cautela y duda, emitió un susurró con los labios entreabiertos:

—¿Puedo…?

Keith no le permitió terminar. Intoxicado por el momento, alcanzó la boca de Lance, un roce suave y seductor se presionó entre labios tímidos, sin brazos entrelazados, sólo el breve toque palpitante de quienes experimentaban con ternura.

Cuando se separaron, no hubo pánico ni sorpresa. Solo miradas resplandecientes y respiraciones cortas por la emoción.

Se despidieron con torpeza, sonrojados hasta la coronilla y echándole la culpa del beso a los sentimientos que aún gobernaban sus cuerpos a causa del regreso de Shiro. Supusieron que todo estaba mejorando, fueron tontos.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Fue extraño cuando Shiro no admitió hablar con Allura, pero no se preocuparon hasta que pasó más de una semana en la misma diatriba, mientras Allura roía las últimas migajas de su fingida paciencia, intentaron razonar con Shiro. La respuesta fue un rotundo no, Shiro no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla luego de las torturas del imperio. Si bien Allura fue compresiva, su entendimiento llegó hasta un límite que pasó al más profundo sentimiento de traición.

Entonces, pasaron a ser dos los que guardaban un incómodo y dolido silencio para con el otro, rompiendo una relación que apenas había nacido, en pedazos demasiado pequeños como para volver a darle forma.

Luego, después de días esperando la recuperación de Shiro, Black no respondió ante su antiguo paladín. Keith se negó a siquiera pensar seguir siendo el líder, efectuó las misiones con frustración y molestia debido a la presión de Shiro.

Lotor, la nave transrealiadad hecha con el cometa, silencios incómodos y charlas tensas.

Todo aquello eran grietas que crujían con cada conflicto, volviéndolos frágiles ante el estrés y desconfiados ante las dudas. No había risas, ni juegos, nada de trato terso y compresivo, mucho menos tiempo para el romance.

Finalmente, todo explotó cuando las misiones que Keith efectuaba en Marmora para alejarse del ambiente lúgubre, se hicieron demasiado frecuentes. Hubo gritos y acusaciones por parte de todos, demasiado estresados como para ponerle un filtro a palabras hirientes. Ese día, todos salieron de la habitación convencidos de estar solos en su propia lucha, rencorosos y a la defensiva.

Cuando Black volvió a elegir a Shiro durante su ausencia, las palabras que con tanta inquietud habían estado rondando los pensamientos de Keith, se verbalizaron.

—Hay una misión en Marmora, sobre una ruta clandestina de Kyrls en un sistema de la galaxia vecina. Creemos que existe un contrabando de quintaescencia cuya fuente es desconocida, es un trabajo de meses, probablemente yo no esté presente por mucho tiempo.

Los rostros de todos mostraban disgusto, pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca y cuestionar a Keith, la seriedad de la situación les mantuvo en indiferente silencio, aceptando a regañadientes, con ceños fruncidos y miradas evasivas.

Keith se alejó anímicamente del asunto, ahora quería hacerlo físicamente. Todos estaban al tanto, pero ninguno le cuestionó, cansados de rondar siempre el mismo tema.

Lance fue el único que lo increpó.

—¿Entonces te irás? ¿Tan fácil?—le preguntó al alcanzarle en el pasillo, justo antes de entrar al hangar para tomar la nave jet e irse.

—Es una misión de alta importancia.

—Mientes, Keith —El tono cortante de Lance lo hizo respingar. Nunca le había escuchado tan serio. Cuando se volteó, gruesas lágrimas empapaban las mejillas pecosas de Lance en un llanto silencioso— _¡MIENTES!_ Maldición, lo más probable es que la misión no te interese. ¡Te vas porque es más fácil no enfrentarlo con todos nosotros! ¡Te vas porque no te gusta tratar con tus sentimientos! ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas y empiezas a trabajar en eso?!

Furibundo y sollozante, Lance se acercó con largas zancadas hasta enfrentarlo cara a cara, con lágrimas y ojos enojados, sin problemas de mostrarle su dolor.

—Huyes porque tienes miedo de admitir que sientes algo, por mí ¡por nuestros amigos! y saber que tal vez esos sentimientos puedan hacerte daño. Huyes porque eres un cobarde cuando se trata de sentir— le susurró con voz siseante a la cara.

—¡¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar con todo esto?!

Lance apuntó la salida, ojos estrechos y nariz mocosa arrugada por el disgusto.

—Si cruzas esa puerta, Kogane, la siguiente vez que vuelvas me aseguraré de no sentir por ti más que indiferencia.

Un reto.

—Si es así— la chispa impulsiva de Keith amaba seguir los retos—. Adiós, McClain.

Cruzó la puerta sin mirar atrás, sin prestarle atención al dolor en su pecho, o a la ansiedad que clamaba por el toque tranquilizador de Lance.

Meses después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **Nota y aclaraciones:**

No tengo la menor idea de cómo logro pasar de lo fluff a lo angst, pero bueno, así es la vida (al parecer mi beta no se queja). Como ven, aquí se explica mejor que son los Kyrls, si bien serían lo más cercano a intersexuales aquí en la tierra, ellos no lo son. No son la mezcla de dos sexos, sino que son un sexo único y funcional. Respecto a si Keith puede seguir identificándose como chico, la respuesta es: por supuesto ¿importa mucho lo que hay en sus pantalones si se siente cómodo con ello y con llamarse hombre? ¡No! Es algo que él tiene que aprender.

Como se explicó, los Kyrls hacen nido sólo cuando están en un ciclo fértil muy movido o cuando están embarazados. Es un mecanismo típico de las parejas reproductoras para mantenerse a salvo y a sus crías, así que Lancey, ten miedo de esos nidos. Por otra parte, si se están preguntando cómo es que estos dos (y el equipo entero) van a reconciliarse, eso ni yo lo sé. Sólo sé que me duele verlos/leerlos pelear, pero me parece que es un resultado obvio de una guerra en la que actualmente van perdiendo, pasa hasta en los mejores.

Sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

P.D. Para los que realmente quieren ver los dibujos de Alleha, Antoky Strik, googleen "My Madness, my problem" y cualquiera de esos personajes y les aparecerá el link del dibujo :)


	7. Capítulo 7: Para evitar las lágrimas

**Beteado por la fabulosa Sthefynice**

 **Gracias a SuicideFreakWord por dejar un review en el anterior capítulo, besos :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7:** Para evitar las lágrimas.

Con los paladines más que completos y el equipo conflictuado, Keith se convenció de que irse era la mejor opción para arreglar todo. El equipo lentamente se adaptaría, no le echarían de menos pronto, y así él podría ser útil en otro lugar sin que sobrara ningún Paladín.

La realidad es que estaba aterrado: no quería ser el líder, no quería seguir decepcionando a Shiro, tampoco quería que ninguno de sus compañeros dejara de ser Paladín, y mucho menos, confrontar la tensión que la guerra acarreaba en ellos.

Huir era más fácil y todo estaría mejor sin él.

Al menos, eso era lo que creía.

Su llegada a la base que anteriormente había visitado para conocer a Prouz, fue fría y sin la menor fanfarria. Sus habitantes estaban más ocupados en sus labores usuales que en recibir a otro mestizo que se unía activamente a la organización. Tal vez el hecho de ser un Kyrl fue una novedad que llamó la atención de algunos H'yrux y B'yrox, algunos intentaron una tenue interacción que tal vez Keith pudo reconocer como coqueteo. No pudo confirmarlo debido a que Kolivan los alejó con su olor espeso y gruñidos de advertencia.

Kolivan odiaba la indisciplina, lo aprendió rápido.

No le dieron tiempo ni siquiera para acomodarse en una cabina estrecha que se suponía, sería su pieza por el resto de esos meses, mucho menos de efectuar las preguntas referentes a su madre y la información que podrían proporcionar sobre ella, todo fue apartado con un escueto: "todavía no es tiempo", antes de arrastrarlo al campo de entrenamiento.

—En Marmora exigimos el más alto nivel de disciplina y dedicación, esperamos que comprendas que se exigirá lo máximo que puedas ofrecer, Keith — Kolivan expresó con tono clínico una vez Keith arribara al campo. Tres reclutas estaban bajo el mando de Antok, repitiendo ejercicios de calentamiento—. Tu técnica es efectiva y sagaz, pero aún es descuidada, te precipitas.

—Yo no-

—Escucha—la voz atronadora de Antok gruñó, descuidando a sus protegidos por un momento—. Si no escuchas a tu líder no serás capaz de atender tu trabajo con propiedad, mocoso.

Keith bufó, listo para contraatacar, hasta que Kolivan les dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro, tomándole del cuello en un apretón firme. Un gesto de guía y seguridad.

Keith recordaba vagamente ese toque de algún otro lugar.

El recuerdo tenue de su padre bajo la luz cegadora del verano llegó a él, sonriéndole con una de sus grandes manos sobre la nuca. Reluciente y feliz.

El recuerdo se fue con la misma facilidad que vino.

—Mi hermano tiene razón—Keith no intentó ocultar su ligera sorpresa ente la declaración que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Entendió entonces el innegable parecido entre Kolivan y Antok—, la comunicación es vital para un equipo. Debes atender a lo que tu líder dice, no basta el dominio en el arte de la lucha.

Después de, lo que Keith estuvo convencido, fue un sermón, empezó a entrenar bajo la tutela de Kolivan en vez de la de Antok, como el resto de los principiantes. Primero probó sus conocimientos básicos, para después colocarlo en una rutina de ejercicios, que incluían escalar una pared, bajar, superar obstáculos y volver a escalar por barrotes hasta una plataforma en donde debería completar una rutina completa antes de bajar y repetir.

Si fallaba en un paso, tenía que volver a empezar.

Si dudaba, tenía que volver a empezar.

Cualquier falla, la más mínima vacilación o inconsistencia, debía volver a empezar el ciclo de nuevo.

Después de cuatro vargas en la misma rutina, cuando Keith pensó que sería la hora del almuerzo, se le repartieron unas cuantas barras energéticas con bolsas de líquido hidratante. Se alarmó al descubrir que no era la antesala a su almuerzo, _aquello era el almuerzo._

A las rutinas de ejercicio le siguió la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y a pesar de que Keith se sentía muy confiado con su técnica, Kolivan logró derrumbarlo a los pocos segundos, encontrando una apertura en su postura que Keith ni siquiera había estado consciente de haber dejado. Fue consciente en ese minuto que Marmora en verdad exigiría un rendimiento más riguroso del que poseía.

Debía entrenar, debía esforzarse

Siguieron en ello por horas, y pararon sólo cuando estaba exhausto y jadeando, incapaz de seguir. Antok se burló de él repetidas veces, porque sus reclutas estaban claramente menos agotados de lo que Keith estaba, y eso era suficiente razón para burlarse del chico nuevo. Luego los guiaron hasta el comedor, donde una insípida comida gris se les sirvió. Si Keith pensaba que la baba verde de Coran era horrible, se arrepintió en el momento en que esa arenosa cosa entró en su boca.

—Proteínas para cuerpos jóvenes—Se había burlado Antok cuando le vio estremecerse.

El día aún así no terminó. A pesar de lo cansado que Keith se sentía, Antok y Kolivan lo guiaron a una sala de reuniones donde Alleha le saludó con el mismo gesto de cariño contra su mejilla de la vez anterior. Se suponía que la reunión se trataba sobre el tráfico de quinta esencia que su escuadrón estaría tratando como próxima misión. Keith apenas logró mantenerse despierto, hasta la parte en donde mencionaban un supuesto contrabando ilegal de Kyrls esclavos en edad de reproducción, esclavos que altos mandos del imperio estaban filtrando de los criaderos menos protegidos, con destinos desconocidos.

Se durmió sobre el hombro de Antok en algún punto. El galra gruñó, más no lo despertó. Cuando terminó la reunión y la sala quedó vacía, el H'yrux se atrevió a levantar la voz lo suficiente para que Kolivan le escuchara.

—¿Cuántos ciclos tiene, Kolivan? Es apenas un cachorro. Mis reclutas tienen, cuanto mínimo, 27 ciclos de vida, los más jóvenes deberían mantenerse en las guarderías con entrenamiento básico, ya te lo he dicho.

Kolivan no se inmutó, analizaba con ojos meticulosos la información de la reunión en el computador holográfico. Se volteó hacia Antok, sólo para observar al muchacho dormido.

—Los humanos son una especie biológicamente primitiva, crecen rápido. Además, es un paladín de Voltron, Antok. Necesita ser fuerte.

Alleha, inclinada en una pared cercana a Antok, bufó.

—Recuerdo esas palabras en tiempos pasados—ella se burló—. Se parece mucho a ella, es terco y fuerte. Pero no es Krolia, Kolivan.

El mencionado gruñó, apagando la pantalla holográfica con un gesto abrupto de su mano.

—Estoy consciente.

—¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?—Antok inquirió—. Es la obvia razón por la que se ha unido a Marmora. Quiere respuestas, noticias sobre su Mokta.

La expresión dura en el rostro de Kolivan se suavizó al acercarse a Keith.

—Lo sabrá cuando esté listo.

—No seas tan duro con él—Alleha le advirtió con voz suave—. Tus expectativas están muy altas, sólo porque es su descendencia. También necesita en quien apoyarse.

Kolivan suspiró, aceptando de mala gana el consejo de la Burzar. Sacudió a Keith para despertarlo, el muchacho parpadeó, confundido, para luego mirar a Kolivan con ojos brumosos.

—Te dormiste—le dijo con tono seco—, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ve a tu habitación. La jornada de hoy ha concluido.

Aún aturdido por el sueño, Keith se sacudió la pesadez y asintió, despidiéndose con un ceño fruncido.

—El mal humor es de familia— suspiró Alleha, una vez el chico dejara la habitación.

Antok le gruñó entre refunfuñidos, la burla había logrado llegar hasta él.

—Calla, sólo lo confirmas si haces eso—se burló la Burzar, apretando su mejilla cálida contra la de su compañero malhumorado.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

A pesar de lo que Keith pensó al principio, logró habituarse a la apretada rutina de los Marmora y también a su arena de gato color gris a la que osaban llamar comida. Por ello, apenas se logró adaptar, apareció en la oficina de Prouz para una sesión ya programada. Keith conocía las terapias psicológicas, había tenido miles, de todos los tipos con cada método para establecer rapor aplicado y rechazado, así que se sorprendió cuando Prouz no lo hizo sentarse junto a él, sino que le permitió curiosear alrededor de la habitación. Sin presiones ni ninguna distancia entre el paciente y él, despreocupado en su medida meticulosidad.

—¿Quieres algo para beber?—Le ofreció una especie de jugo violeta mientras se sentaba en un sillón, el gesto relajado pero aún serio, había un olor particular en su esencia que Keith no podía identificar. Aceptó un poco de bebida, mientras se sentaba al lado de Prouz por propia voluntad.

—¿Tienes una licencia para hacer esto?—inquirió, con curiosidad mal enmascarada en su voz.

—¿Licencia?

—Ya sabes, un certificado, permiso para dar terapia—Keith hizo vagos gestos de un diploma en su mano para ilustrarse. Después de un segundo, Prouz parpadeó, aparentemente entendiendo.

—No hay muchos Sanadores de la Mente dispuestos a enseñar a un Kyrl en el corazón del imperio, siendo tan rígido. Pero he estudiado y practicado lo suficiente. Se podría decir que soy… un amante del conocimiento..

—¿Por qué no te enseñarían en el corazón del Imperio?—Las palabras se escaparon sin mucho peso. Cuando Prouz levantó la mirada, calculador y sagaz, Keith supo que había tocado un tema sensible.

—Escape, de allí provengo — dijo sin más, dejando un insoportable silencio detrás—. Los Kyrls del imperio viven en guarderías en donde los pequeños son criados, ya deberías saberlo, estás en la misión de reconocimiento MK-405, ¿no es así? Contrabando de esclavos Kyrl según lo que escuché, ya debieron pasarte un informe con detalles. Son lugares pacíficos, los altos mandos ni siquiera se atreven a perturbar a los criaderos y sus guarderías, la salud de un Kyrl y la de sus hijos _es_ el corazón del imperio. No viven mal, si se está en una buena guardería la mayoría consigue emparejarse con un Comodante o un rango cercano, y recibir lujos inconmensurables… pero yo deseaba más que vivir cómodo en la misma nave por el resto de mis días. Quería conocer, aprender, un crucero de cría para Kyrls no me lo iba a dar, o al menos eso me dejó en claro mi Pakta.

" _Dador de semilla"_ , tradujo el chip.

" _Padre",_ entendió Keith.

—¿Cómo escapaste?— aún sin procesar la mayor parte de los detalles, Keith se sorprendió. Sus ojos miraron a Prouz por un largo rato antes de sacudir de su cabeza para despejarla, era admiración lo que sentía en su pecho.

—Solo, si es eso lo que preguntas. Luego los Marmora me acogieron, apenas era un cachorro, 17 o 18 ciclos de vida—Prouz le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y Keith finalmente reconoció el olor que rodeaba al otro Kyrl: olor a fertilidad, suave y acogedor. Estaba en su ciclo fértil y lo estaba utilizando a su favor para relajarlo—. Entonces, ya que respondí tu pregunta, quiero que respondas la mía: ¿eres tú quién se siente incómodo con tu cuerpo, o es sólo porque crees que los demás se sienten incómodos con él, que le rechazas?

Si era sincero, Keith reconocía sentirse más a gusto en Mamora. Había sido aceptado como cualquiera, sin tratos preferenciales ni subestimándolo por su apariencia. Se sentía… bien, a gusto, cómodo. Había una seguridad de ser percibido como alguien normal, _perfectamente funcional._

Y con ese sentimiento en mente, Keith finalmente tuvo clara su respuesta.

—C-creo… que, todo este tiempo, ha sido por los demás.

Mirando atrás, Keith consideraría aquellas palabras como su primer paso.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

Las noticias sobre Voltron llegaban esporádicas a la base. Keith se enteró del show en vivo de los paladines, y pudo por un momento imaginarse a sus amigos cómo un grupo de pésimos actores intentando entretener en lo mínimo a una audiencia. Fue una de las primeras risas que había soltado en meses.

En contra parte, no recibieron noticias de Zarkon por un tiempo considerable, lo cual los tenía tensos y en constante alerta. Un día, simplemente Zarkon volvió y Lotor fue declarado enemigo del imperio. Todo cambió muy rápido, el plan hecho por Shiro junto a Kolivan no le tomó por sorpresa, era una consecuencia obvia de la inestabilidad actual del imperio con la familia imperial, dividida y la coalición reforzándose día con día. Era el momento justo y las condiciones se habían dado, así que se adaptó al plan con facilidad.

Se infiltraron a la base y desmontaron el segundo cañón que protegía a Naxzela como lo planeado, el plan parecía ir perfectamente, hasta que ambos cañones se desactivaron y el equipo dejo responder. Como siempre, Keith siguió sus instintos. Saltó a la primera nave caza que encontró, y se lanzó contra el crucero que asechaba el cuadrante de Rebulon 55. Se congratuló con los agradecimientos de Shiro porque resultó ser exactamente lo que necesitaban.

Escuchar su voz de nuevo después de meses y que fuera halagando su decisión, hizo a Keith llenarse de energía, pero los buenos ánimos no duraron mucho.

Las noticias de que Naxzela era una bomba transformaron las pensadas estrategias de la pequeña flota que lideraba en desesperados intentos por destruir el escudo de partículas, para evitar la detonación.

Keith lo pensó, sopesó con paciencia y lo vio todo con más claridad de lo que cualquiera pudo llegar a hacerlo en esa situación.

Lanzarse contra el escudo, detonar la nave contra la barrera y desmantelarla. Esa era la opción más factible, ningún laser funcionaria en aquellas circunstancias a menos que fuera Voltron.

Y Voltron no llegaría a tiempo.

De hecho, Voltron, _sus amigos,_ también estaban en peligro.

Bien, se dijo, la supervivencia de todos valía más que la de uno.

Escuchó los gritos de Matt cuando se lanzó en picada. Coran se unió en el comunicador, alterado y sin saber que sucedía.

Por un momento, Keith escuchó su corazón latir en su sien y aceptó con resignación que sería la última vez que lo escucharía.

" _Conocimiento o muerte"_

Esa era la esencia de un guerrero, al menos eso le había dicho Kolivan.

No esperó a Lotor, no esperó el rayo de plasma atravesando con tanta facilidad el escudo y destrozando la fuente de poder del crucero de guerra. No lo esperó, ni tampoco lo registró a tiempo, todo lo que Keith pudo escuchar fue su corazón desbocado y el persístete pensamiento de que estaba vivo, de que hace apenas unos minutos había estado a punto de morir y lo _había aceptado._

No escuchó a Lotor en el comunicador, ni a Matt, aun gritando para que reportara su estado.

" _Huyes porque tienes miedo",_ la voz de Lance recodó, a gritos. _"Huyes porque eres un cobarde._ "

—Maldición, ¡KEITH! ¡RESPONDE EL JODIDO COMUNICADOR, O IRE ALLÁ MISMO A PATEAR TU TRASERO! ¿ES-TÁS-BI-EN?

Los gritos de Matt finalmente llegaron a él. Lotor había parado de hablar a través de las comunicaciones, se rendía o algo parecido. Keith aún no entendía todo muy bien, sólo sabía que estaba llorando, que no se sentía con el suficiente aire como para respirar, y que Matt seguía gritando.

—Es-estoy bien— Avisó, con voz temblorosa. Matt soltó un suspiró de alivió al otro lado, Keith creyó que allí terminaría todo.

El castillo llegó un par de doboshes después junto con los leones. Cuando Keith arribó, Lotor ya estaba esposado y Matt hablaba con Shiro en el hangar, al menos eso hacía hasta que divisó su llegada.

—¡Tú!—Matt graznó apenas le vio, acercándose con grandes zancadas.—¡¿Qué locura pensabas hacer allí afuera?!

Todos en el hangar voltearon a mirarlos, curiosos por la fuente de los gritos.

—Oh—Lotor resopló con finura—¿Tú eras el caza que casi se inmola?

Pidge se ahogó con su saliva, recuperó el aire luego sin ninguna gracia.

—¿Se inmo-qué?—Hunk susurró, Lance se encogió de hombros.

—¡CASI SE SUICIDA!—Matt gritó, apuntando a Keith como si, en realidad, fuese digno de un manicomio—¡Estaba a punto de estrellar su nave en la barrera de partículas para desmantelarla sin saber siquiera si podría funcionar! Por cierto, ¡NO IBA A FUNCIONAR!

Las expresiones variaron de absoluto terror a enojo y sorpresa. Keith no pudo evitar mirar primero a Shiro, que lucía desconcertado y dolido, Pidge se aferró al brazo de Hunk, cuya expresión de absoluto terror y culpa enajenaban su rostro joven. Sus dos leones, junto a ellos, lucían angustiados.

Allura sostenía sus manos sobre su boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al igual que Coran, pero la expresión que realmente atravesó el corazón de Keith fue la de Lance. El chico estuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, allí, de pie, con un gesto de desconcierto en su rostro que se transformó con rapidez en el horror y la sorpresa. Keith pudo ver con detalle cómo le temblaron los brazos y las piernas, su rostro lentamente mutando a una temblorosa mezcla de emociones contradictorias y complejas, con los labios apretados y las cejas arqueadas.

Dio un paso tentativo, luego dos, y al tercero ya estaba corriendo hasta Keith.

Sus brazos fueron una manta cálida que lo hundió en la realidad: él realmente estuvo a punto de morir, se dijo. En su estupor, apenas pudo corresponder el abrazó, y cuando Lance le dijo _"Por favor, dime que es mentira"_ a su oído, tan desesperado por encontrar una simple afirmación que invalidara las palabras de Matt, Keith se quebró.

—Lo iba-lo iba a hacer.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos sin pedirle permiso. En su pecho se liberaron los sollozos y quejidos que se empeñó en guardar por años. Tal como su padre lo hubiera hecho aquella tarde de tormenta, Keith gritó y sollozó desconsolado. Pero al contrario que su padre, tuvo a alguien a quien aferrarse.

Lance fue su ancla, cálido y real, apretó sus dedos a la espalda del chico en busca de conservar esa calidez cerca suyo y se dejó sostener por su toque suave, como un niño que necesitaba guía y cuidado se mostró vulnerable y herido, como no lo había hecho en años, no desde que se diera cuenta de que Shiro realmente tenía esperanzas en él. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando su llanto bajara en intensidad, Hunk, Allura, Pidge y Shiro lo rodeaban en un abrazo masivo.

—Todo está bien— la voz de Allura le arrulló, llevándolo lentamente a un sueño inducido por el agotamiento. El olor de sus amigos lo rodeaba, compresión, cariño y amor, todo en una sola mezcla de esencias conocidas y apreciadas—, todo estará bien.

Fue la peor primera impresión que pudieron darle a Lotor, pero el más grande gesto de cariño que Keith pudo recibir.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

El episodio en el hangar no solucionó todo, pero definitivamente los volvió más abiertos los unos con los otros. Después de recibir un sermón grupal, Keith tuvo que soportar una sección reflexiva de parte de los paladines y un Coran muy entusiasta. Pidge colocó especial énfasis en el estrés y la presión que sentía con cada entrenamiento y batalla, necesitaba descanso, compresión y horas de sueño. Hunk estaba claramente aterrorizado por todo desde el primer día, y le volvía loco la creencia de ser el único cobarde. Allura se sentó con un suspiró y desbordó toda la pena y resentimiento que sentía por su planeta, por su familia y amigos perdidos. Coran hizo algo similar, y cuando se le cedió la palabra a Shiro, él soltó una verborrea sobre estrés, inseguridad y miedo. Miedo a cambiar, a ser peligroso, a que alguno de sus compañeros cayera en las manos de los druidas como pasó con él, miedo a alejarlos a todos con sus repentinos ataques de ira.

Fue cuando Allura puso una de sus finas manos en el brazo robótico de Shiro y lo miró con compresión, que todos en la sala supieron que el cariño entre ambos no había desaparecido. Ellos se miraron y, finalmente, después de meses, se comprendieron.

Aprovechando el momento de romance improvisado, Lance soltó sus inseguridades con voz tenue y poco entusiasmo. Keith no fue capaz de observarlo por más de un minuto seguido sin avergonzarse, así que escuchó esa tenue voz dudosa, fingiendo temple ante los sentimientos que anhelaba conocer. Discutieron un cierre improvisado, intentando entender los temores del grupo y sus carencias, de esa manera llegaron a un consenso del cual partir para seguir conviviendo en sanidad.

Así que Keith se atrevería a decir que, con esa incómoda discusión de sentimientos y apertura de corazones heridos, interrogar a Lotor fue la parte más tranquila de los eventos posterior a la batalla.

—¿Debes irte de nuevo? ¿Justo ahora?—Moqueó Hunk, aún afectado por su aparente nuevo grupo de apoyo.

—Sí, ¿tan pronto? ¿Marmora no les da vacaciones o algo así?—insistió Pidge. Allura y Shiro estaban todavía en las celdas interrogando a Lotor, Lance era el único que estaba guardando las distancias, apoyado en al lado de la puerta del hangar con sus ojos clavados en Keith. Si Keith recordaba bien las últimas palabras que se habían dedicado antes de irse a Marmora, no le extrañaba su cuidadoso trato.

—Kolivan mandó por mí personalmente. Nuestro caso está avanzando, y sabemos que la actual entrega de Lotor revolucionará los altos mandos en el imperio, es nuestra oportunidad.

Mientras Keith preparaba su nave, inclinado sobre la pantalla, notó un gesto en el rostro de Lance. Apartado como estaba, su disgusto fue claro, en sus labios apretados se notaba que quería decir algo, pero lo calló.

Acto seguido, se apartó de la pared y se marchó por la puerta, sin siquiera un adiós.

—Sabes… —La voz de Hunk apartó la vista de Keith sobre la puerta para bajarla al chico samoano que lo miraba desde el piso—. Sé que ustedes tiene una mala comunicación últimamente, pero… ¿no han intentando siquiera entenderse? Los conozco lo suficiente para saber que entre ustedes…

—Hay falta de sexo interfiriendo—Pidge cantó, con voz jocosa.

—¡Pidge!— el tono de piel de Hunk no permitió que se sonrojara por completo, pero sus orejas se colorearon en un tono marrón intenso.

—¡Es la verdad!

—¡Que sea la verdad no te permite hablar de ello así!

Y por más raro que fuese, Keith soltó una risa. Pidge y Hunk lo miraron al instante como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Los extrañaba, a todos ustedes —suspiró, con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿hablarás con el cubano despechado? Estoy cansada de oírlo cantar en español en la ducha.

Keith rió de nuevo ante el comentario de Pidge— ¿Canta en la ducha?

—Argh, sí, lo hace horrible —Hunk gimió—. No le atina a los altos, era mejor con la guitarra en Garrison.

Después de otra breve risa, Keith se encontró con las miradas expectantes de ambos. Suspiró, consciente de que no era sólo un pedido, necesitaba hablar con Lance, más allá del compromiso, necesitaban charlar con seriedad.

—Cuando vuelva de la misión—dijo con convicción, sentándose en la cabina para arrancar los motores—. Apenas la termine, tendré una charla con él.

Sonaba convencido de sus propias palabras, así que Hunk y Pidge levantaron sus pulgares y le despidieron con gestos efusivos antes de que despegara.

—Espero que diga la verdad —Pidge bufó, una vez la nave de Keith fuera sólo un punto brumoso en la inmensidad del espacio a través de las compuertas del hangar.

—Yo también—suspiró Hunk. —, yo también.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Y arriba el séptimo capítulo, vamos más allá de la mitad del fanfic.

Marmora no es un patio de juegos, como lo dijo Antok, pero estoy segura que debe haber algo de comodidad, también sospecho que la comida debe ser sólo vitaminas deshidratadas porque así de radicales son los Marmora. Prouz, aunque no lo crean, es un gran guerrero, pero ha preferido la vida tranquila de las bases porque puede ofrecer una ayuda que no muchos Galra en Marmora pueden, el es fuerte y decidido. Se parece a Keith en cierta parte y eso los hace congeniar.

¿Qué piensas qué este escondiendo Kolivan sobre Krolia? El parece un poco angustiado por Keith, ¿no es así? El definitivamente exige mucho de Keith mandándolo a misiones de alto riesgo desde el principio (y aquí hablo del canon)

Keith y Lance habían quedado colgando de un hilo fino el anterior capitulo, pero Keith parece estar dándose cuenta de algo a pesar de que Lance luce por demás frustrado (vamos, él tiene sus límites) ¿Qué apuestan para el siguiente cap? ¿Fluff o Angst?... ¿O ambos?

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la semana que viene y disculpen el retraso, hubo problemas técnicos al subir el capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Porque el amor nunca dura

**Beteado por Sthefynice**

 **Agradecimientos a SuicideFreakWord y MissTocinos por dejar review en el anterior capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** Porque el amor nunca dura.

Lotor fue, increíblemente, el aliado más prometedor de Voltron. Les dio pistas, puntos débiles y, finalmente, la conquista indiscutible sobre el imperio como el nuevo Emperador. Keith se atrevía a decir que no podían encontrarse más satisfechos. Al menos eso pensaron, hasta que descubrieron que las líneas de contrabando de esclavos y las armas hechas a base de quintaesencia que rastreaban desde hacía meses, no fueron unas de las que cayeron bajo el mandato de Lotor. Ambas estaban bajo la supervisión de un comandante desertor muerto durante el Kral Zera, y tenían una sola espía infiltrada en la base de operaciones, de la cual, según reportes recientes, la tripulación estaba comenzando a sospechar.

Con todo el alboroto en su escuadrón sobre la poca información, el escaso tiempo que tenían para actuar y la ausencia de un plan detallado, Keith agradeció cuando una misión para recuperar un territorio clave bajo las manos de un comandante desertor fueron anunciados.

Era, en la vida diaria de la Espada de Marmora, lo más parecido a una tarea fácil.

—Keith—Alleha, con su picante y usual animosidad lo saludó con un canturreó y una caricia de mejillas—. ¿Emocionado por la misión de hoy?

Keith siguió caminando por el pasillo rumbo al puente de la base, sin prestarle mucha atención al olor excitado de Alleha.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Oh, ¿no te lo han dicho?

—¿Decirme qué?

Formuló su pregunta cuando ya estaban en frente de las puertas del puente, las puertas se abrieron bajo la suave expresión divertida de Alleha y entonces Keith no necesito más respuestas.

La visión de los paladines de Voltron, la guardia de honor de Lotor y el mismísimo Emperador saludando a Kolivan en señal de respeto, con una de esas inclinaciones extrañas que Kolivan y Antok a menudo le obligaban a practicar, fue suficiente.

Los ojos azules que inmediatamente le interceptaron, luminosos y emocionados, fueron suficientes.

Lance no tardó en apartar la vista, fingiendo centrarse en la conversación entre Kolivan y Lotor.

—Keith, es bueno verte de nuevo — Shiro le saludó, a su lado estaba Allura y aunque ella mantenía un porte digno para la ocasión, el cariño en sus ojos al mirar a Shiro confirmó que las cosas entre esos dos estaban mejorando.

—No me dijeron que vendrían— Keith apretó la mano de Shiro, el gesto luego se convirtió en un abrazo apretado. Shiro rió, reconociendo la reprimenda en la voz de Keith.

—No te molestes, hasta hace unas pocas horas tampoco sabíamos que vendríamos. Fue a último minuto, Lotor quería presentar sus respetos a Marmora y estábamos cerca, así que quisimos echar una mano.

—Oh—la fina voz de Lotor llamó su atención—. Asumo que este es tu protegido—le dijo a Kolivan—, el anterior paladín de los leones negro y rojo. Y todo como un Kyrl en una época tan oscura para serlo, qué prometedor. Es un honor interactuar en circunstancias apropiadas.

Lotor se inclinó con la misma postura extraña que Kolivan hubiese hecho la primera vez que hablaron, casi rozando la coronilla de su cabeza con el vientre de Keith. Después de phoeds en Marmora, Keith finalmente había aprendido que esa inclinación significaba un acto respeto de a su estado como Kyrl.

Los sexos eran importantes para los galra, se respetaba a cada uno y se procuraba entender la naturaleza que los hacía actuar.

Al reincorporarse, Lotor le regaló una graciosa sonrisa resplandeciente. Lance, al otro lado del puente, refunfuñó en voz baja sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Es un honor conocerlo también— Keith respondió a regañadientes cuando Antok le hizo muecas por su tardanza.

—Bien —Lotor se dio por servido, y con la misma elegancia con que movía cada fibra de su cuerpo, se giró hasta Allura—. No deberíamos retrasar más la faena. Princesa, ¿me acompaña al puente del castillo? Mientras más rápido abra el agujero de gusano, más rápido nuestros paladines podrán hacer su trabajo.

Allura, obviamente encantada por los modales del Emperador, recibió el brazo de Lotor y se fue con él. Fue el turno de Shiro de lucir consternado.

—¿A alguien más le molesta la manera en que se dirige a todo? ¿Tan… practicado?—Hunk gimió.

—Sólo tiene una buena dicción, Hunk —Pidge fuera rápida en descartar, dando los toques finales algún nuevo proyecto en una pantalla holográfica.

—No, no. Me refiero a que, es algo como…

—Creído— el barbullo de Lance sonó irritado. Shiro asintió, modesto, pero aún así reafirmando a Lance de una forma que Keith no pensó ver nunca.

—No era lo que buscaba— Hunk negó—, pero le queda.

—Perdónalo —Pidge dijo, cuando Keith se acercó a saludar—. Lotor ha estado pegado como lapa a Allura por semanas y Shiro está con los pelos de punta por eso. Hunk no tiene excusas, siempre le tiene miedo a todo.

—¡Oye!

La sinceridad de Pidge hizo reír a Keith con soltura. Ante el sonido, Lance dejo de mirar con ojos insidiosos la puerta por donde Lotor se fuera para observarlo con una expresión de fascinación en el rostro.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante.

Lance fue quien apartó la mirada por segunda vez ese día, y a pesar de su ceño fruncido, Keith pudo ver el color caramelo ruborizando la piel canela mientras se alejaba.

Hunk lo empujó. Keith estuvo a punto de quejarse hasta que vio el gesto de Pidge y Hunk, alentándolo a que se acercara a Lance.

—Y él obviamente no está molesto con Lotor por nada, ¿por qué no vas y averiguas?

La sonrisa cínica de Pidge retó a Keith. Y como siempre, él nunca rechazaba un reto.

No sabía ni siquiera qué iba a decir cuando estuviesen cara a cara, pero ya estaba caminando hasta Lance para cuando se dio cuenta.

—Ya es hora—La voz de Kolivan lo interrumpió—, les sugiero que preparen sus leones. Antok y Alleha, quiero a su escuadrón en sus capsulas, ya. Keith, acompáñalos.

Keith asintió, cuando volteó de nuevo hasta donde estaba Lance, se percató que todos los paladines ya estaban rumbo al hangar para montar sus leones.

Sería la próxima, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La operación fue un éxito. Desmantelaron primero los puestos de defensa que protegían el cuadrante y al poco tiempo, ya habían sometido al comandante bajo las fuerzas de Voltron. Ni el ejército Galran ni los Marmora eran muy efusivos con sus celebraciones post batalla, pero algo del entusiasmo de la coalición logró llegar hasta ellos y cuando menos lo esperaron, se encontraron celebrando en uno de los planetas que acaban de rescatar.

Los nativos aclamaban con vehemencia por sus salvadores. Había virotes, un líquido parecido al alcohol y muchos galras celebrando alrededor.

—Ey, pequeño—Regris, su compañero de escuadrón, le tomó de la cintura mientras intentaba localizar a Lance entre la multitud. Su postura relajada y ojos chispeantes delataban que algo del alcohol espacial estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo—, no te veo muy entretenido, ¿a quién buscas?

—Al paladín azul… o bueno, el rojo. Ya sabes de quién hablo: alto, piel oscura y sonrisa tonta.

Regris sonrió con todos sus dientes, mostrando los colmillos afilados y arrugando la nariz con diversión.

—¿Hablas de _ese_ Paladín?—Señaló a una esquina del claro en donde se había montado la improvisada celebración. Lance estaba obviamente coqueteando con uno de los nativos, una criatura tímida de piel rosa y corto cabello rizado que miraba a Lance como si le estuviera bajando las estrellas con sólo existir.

En ese momento, Keith olvido las razones que tuviera para hablar con Lance. Le gruñó un seco gracias a Regris y volteó en dirección contraria, dispuesto a alejarse de toda la pompa y fanfarria.

Fue Regris el que se entretuvo con mirar como el humano, a último minuto, se percató de la presencia de Keith.

—¿Ese era Keith?—preguntó enseguida, dejando atrás a un desilusionado alienígena de piel rosa y grandes ojos soñadores.

—Tal vez—Regris se encogió de hombros, balanceando la cola en gesto de puro deleite.

—¿A dónde fue?—Le insistió Lance.

Regris señaló con un dedo perezoso la dirección por la que se marchara Keith hace segundos mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida, y luego vio con una sonrisa cómo Lance ni siquiera le dio las gracias, más ocupado en correr en la dirección indicada.

—Juh, enamorados—se rió.

En el borde del claro, Keith se apoyó de un árbol delgado (o lo que parecía un árbol con sus vides enrollada y hojas carnosas), para observar la fiesta desde lejos. Lance logró divisarlo desde la distancia y reuniendo toda su valentía, se dispuso a acercarse.

—Oh, paladín azul.

Maldita sea.

Una mujer… o bueno, Burzar, H'yrux, lo que fuera, de Marmora, llamó desde un costado. Era alta, como todos los galra, pero su figura era empequeñecida por el gran galra que estaba apoyado a ella.

—¿Has visto a Keith?

—Sí, esta allá—señaló.

—Perfecto, ¿puedes traerlo? Kolivan ha dado órdenes de retirarnos, algunos Marmora no han probado infusión de Prik en Decaphoeds y se les está subiendo algo a la cabeza, como a este tonto de aquí al que oso llamar esposo.

Lance asintió, sus pasos lo llevaron automáticamente hasta Keith y cuando estuvo frente a él, su cerebro decidió darse unas vacaciones porque definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar cara a cara a Keith, mucho menos cuando lucía tan guapo, con el traje de Marmora apretado a su constitución firme y figura varonil.

—Ah… —Keith no estaba mejor. Observó por unos largos segundos el rostro de Lance, admirando las pecas salteadas y los ojos brillantes.

—Yo…

—Pensé que…

—Ella te busca. Bueno, yo te buscaba…

—Yo también te buscaba, pero te vi con él, o ella y…

—No quería molestar pero… ¿cómo? ¿con quién?

—Nadie… ¡nadie! Sólo…

Un par de balbuceos más y ambos se callaron. Lance soltó una risita, Keith le siguió.

—Sólo- —Lance gimió, con las mejillas ruborizadas y ese brillo en los ojos que idiotizaba a Keith— Sólo quería venir y saludar.

—Yo tam- ¡Wow!

En un momento estaba hablando cara a cara, muy cerca y en susurros, con ojos embelesados por el otro, y al siguiente minuto a Lance lo elevaba Antok por las alturas, sosteniéndolo con una mano. Como si Lance no fuese para el inmenso galra más que peso muerto.

—Tiene intenciones… contigo —Gruñó el H'yrux—. Puedo olerlo, aroma de lujuria, sucia criatura indigna.

—Por Zera, Antok, ¡baja al Paladín ahora!

Después de un alboroto innecesario, Kolivan fue el único que pudo convencer a Antok de bajar a Lance; el cubano fue depositado en el suelo aún con Antok gruñendo amenazas de borracho. Lance estaba tan avergonzado que apenas pudo mascullar un "adiós", con sus amplios hombros empequeñecidos por la vergüenza, antes de retirarse.

Alleha, por su parte, le pegó a su compañero en forma de amonestación, chirriando con ojos enojados los límites entre proteger y acosar.

Fue obvio entonces que debían retirarse, y aún conmocionados por el alboroto, Keith repentinamente comprendió algo: todavía le gustaba a Lance. Incluso aún después de su discusión y los meses separados, le seguía gustando, y eso, inexplicablemente, le reconfortó.

Keith no tuvo que esperar mucho para volver a ver a Lance. Las naves se habían quedado en el planeta por motivo de las celebraciones y al día siguiente, Kolivan estuvo en la necesidad de disculparse con Allura por el comportamiento inadecuado de varios de sus agentes causado por la infusión de Prik.

Antok, personalmente, le pidió disculpas a Lance, arrodillándose en una postura vergonzosa para expiar su falta frente al Paladín azul.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final, se encontraron desayunando con los Paladines por pedido de Allura.

—¿Les gusta la comida? Puedo servirles más si quieren —Hunk, orgulloso de sus logros culinarios, ofreció un poco más de su extraña ensalada viscosa.

—Oh sí, por favor—Alleha fue la primera en saltar sobre la bandeja. Keith no se quedó atrás, había olvidado cómo se sentía comer otra cosa distinta a la arena gris.

—Wow, amigo, ¿qué es lo que le sirven en Marmora?—silbó Hunk.

—Aghena, mucgha aghena—tragó—. Arena fea y gris.

El desayuno se desenvolvió en una charla fácil. Al acabar, Allura le ofreció a Kolivan información sobre ciertos asuntos de la Coalición y, como si todos hubiesen quedado en un acuerdo tácito, se retiraron, por lo que en pocos minutos, los últimos en el comedor fueron Keith y Lance.

—Quiznak—Lance susurró apenas se percató—, ja, muy inteligentes.

Keith, que había estado lo suficientemente fascinado con la comida de Hunk para no prestar atención a su alrededor, también se dio cuenta en ese momento de la ausencia de otros comensales. Tragó seco, apenas pudiendo deglutir las pastosas albóndigas verdes que le habían servido.

—Vaya.

—Sí—Lance estuvo de acuerdo con la insignificante línea, sus ojos nerviosos buscaron algún objeto en la habitación que lo distrajera—Vaya.

—Sólo somos tú y yo—Keith se hubiese golpeado por la verbalización de un pensamiento tan obvio y estúpido. Pero su cerebro aún estaba muy ocupado buscando alguna excusa para hablar apropiadamente.

—Supongo.

Lance alimentó el tenso silencio cruzándose de brazos. Los tímpanos vibraban expectantes ante cualquier sonido, y la consciencia de Keith le hablaba a gritos. ¿Qué decir? Habían terminado en muy malos términos la última vez que hablaron a solas, el episodio con Antok sólo había acrecentado la incomodidad entre ambos.

Keith decidió callar, masticando con menos entusiasmo el resto de su desayuno.

—¿No te arrepientes?—La pregunta de Lance tomó desprevenido a Keith. Él parpadeó, obviamente confundido—. Irte—aclaró Lance—. ¿No te arrepientes?

Keith, honestamente, seguía sin entender el propósito de la pregunta.

—No—Tajante, sin dudas. Lance soltó un suspiro contemplativo, apoyó su mejilla en su mano izquierda antes de continuar, como si ya estuviese resignado a una inevitable respuesta.

—Sé que me odiaré por preguntar esto, pero aún piensas- Qué diablos, seré directo: ¿qué responderías hoy si te digo que me gustas?

El corazón de Keith dio un tumbo, palpitando con tanta fuerza que estuvo seguro de que lance lo escuchó. Suspiró, e intentando mantener la entereza, respondió:

—Estamos en medio de una guerra, Lance, no es tiempo para romances.

—Ya no estamos en guerra, Lotor es emperador—Lance hablaba sin prisas, una cadencia en su voz denotaba cansancio. Keith, por su parte, no comprendía el objetivo de aquella conversación.

—Aún hay disturbios, desertores, la mitad del imperio no le es fiel a Lotor —Keith no podía creer que tenía que aclarar aquello, era obvio con sólo echar un vistazo en las reuniones con la coalición. El imperio era un caos y Lotor apenas podía mantenerse de pie con cientos de generales y comandantes haciendo de las suyas en sus territorios.

—Pero aún así —Lance insistió, Keith ya rodaba los ojos con hastío—, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta? Tu verdadera respuesta, Keith. Lo que sientes, lo que quieres.

—¿Cómo?

Confundido, tartamudeó, ¿lo que quería? Keith no quería, tenía un deber, no había nada más allá de ello.

—Lo que quieres, Keith. ¿Es tan difícil decir lo que sientes?—finalmente Lance abandonó toda calma y se levantó de su asiento, su voz tronó por todo el comedor como un rayo.

¿Qué quería? ¿Qué realmente quería?

—Yo- ¡Maldición, Lance! No puedo decírtelo porque no lo sé ¡no sé lo que quiero! ¡No sé lo que tú quieres de mí! ¡No sé absolutamente nada!—Keith no pudo evitar levantarse también, elevando la voz y gesticulando con ímpetu.

—¡¿Cómo no vas a saber qué sientes?!

—¡Porque no quiero saber lo que siento respecto a ti! ¿Es tan difícil para ti entenderlo?

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Lance después de unos segundos, compartiendo miradas desafiantes. Su postura se relajó y, de alguna manera, lució decepcionado al recostarse contra su silla de nuevo.

—Lo supuse—dijo, había disgusto en su voz—. Supongo que sólo he sido un tonto insistiendo tanto, tan estúpido como siempre ¿no es así? Ese soy yo para ti, el estúpido Lance McClain al que puedes besar un día y fingir que no pasó al otro. Está bien Keith, me rindo ¿bien? Finalmente, después de cinco años, me rindo.

Keith hubiese estado complacido por haberse aliviado de una carga con tal afirmación, hacia meses estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho, pero en aquel momento, no lo hizo. Se sorprendió con el efecto que las palabras dejaron en su pecho no fueran más que de aturdimiento, un abatido sentimiento de sorpresa que lo golpeó como una estampida.

¿Lance se rendía? ¿De qué forma?

—Y-yo-

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se aglutinaban en su lengua sin sentido ni prolijidad. Cerró la boca y negó ante el gesto inquisitivo que Lance le dirigía. Algo no se sentía correcto.

—Eso pensé—el cubano suspiró—. Te dejo solo.

La frase era muy literal. Lance se rendía, lo dejaba en paz. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta que su sorpresa provenía del hecho de nunca haber considerado que Lance en verdad podía _rendirse_ , que en realidad podía _perderlo._

La revelación encogió a Keith de nuevo en su silla, aterrorizado por el sentimiento de pérdida y vergüenza que lo inundaba. Se quedó allí hasta que Alleha fuera a buscarlo, y aún en Marmora, su mente se mantuvo en aquel comedor, con las palabras de Lance repitiéndose una y otra vez.

" _Me rindo",_ resonaba en sus oídos.

Lance se rendía.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

—Hoy estás distraído—Prouz comentó con soltura, su alta figura paseándose por la habitación mientras revisaba un informe sobre el estado de su paciente más reciente. Keith lo miró de reojo, sin efectuar ninguna acción que demostrara su estado de ánimo, obviamente alicaído.

—Fueron días agotadores—dijo sin más.

—Nada es agotador para ti, a menos que se trate de sentimientos—insinuó el otro Kyrl con cierto deje en su voz que le puso los pelos de punta a Keith.

—Pues algo estás haciendo mal si es así, eres mi terapeuta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Prouz rió. Un filoso canto velado por el sonido de sus pasos al pasearse por la habitación.

—Y también estás muy sensible, hoy. Hueles a duelo, Keith. Pero ese no es nuestro tema hoy. ¿Cómo te has sentido? Respecto a tu cuerpo, estuvimos avanzando la otra semana.

Prouz se sentó junto a él y Keith finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo, su sexualidad y biología eran ya terrenos más seguros que Lance y los sentimientos que en él evocaba. Prouz lo había hecho trabajar arduamente para aclarar su sentir respecto a su cuerpo, no quería iniciar tan pronto con sus sentimientos por Lance.

—Bien, supongo. Me siento bien, me siento… cómodo—a pesar de la vacilación en su voz, Keith realmente sentía las palabras. Relacionarse con otros que eran mitad galra puso en un marco de referencia su experiencia, la ponderó y luego la aceptó. Después de semanas de debatirse, entendió que nunca odió su cuerpo, sino que odió el hecho de ser distinto y extraño. Odió el hecho de sentirse cómodo con lo que era siendo un niño, cuando los demás lo aborrecían, odió no encajar. Y al entenderlo, Keith finalmente dejo ir ese peso.

—Me alegra—Prouz cantó, feliz de oírlo—. Pues, siendo así, creo que podemos dar otro paso en la terapia.

—¿Cómo…?

—Quiero que te toques— dijo con soltura.

Keith sintió su alma caerse al piso.

—¿Toca-

—Sí, masturbarte. Iniciaremos con tu miembro frontal… ¿cómo lo llaman los humanos? Oh, sí, pene.

En verdad quería ser engullido por el sofá, justo en ese momento, sin piedad, desaparecer de la faz del universo de una vez por todas.

—Avanzaremos un poco cada semana. Lo propio sería que finalizáramos pronto si logramos que masturbes tus zonas más erógenas… pero podremos parar en donde te sientas más presionado para que te climatices con propiedad. ¿De acuerdo?

Aún sin creerlo, Keith se marchó de la oficina de Prouz con una tableta bajo el brazo con información de cómo iniciar la "actividad especial" para esa fase de la terapia. Esa noche, boca abajo en su cama, solo y avergonzado, apenas pudo rozar sus dedos contra su pene, que se hinchó, alegre de recibir atención después de tanto tiempo.

No fue tan difícil una vez abandonada la vergüenza, avanzó con la terapia a través de las semanas con los consejos de Prouz. Se volvió extrañamente relajante y, lo alejaban de su angustia sobre el asunto "Lance McClain", el suficiente tiempo como para no volverse loco.

Todo marchó perfectamente, al menos hasta que el día temido llegó. Le habían encargado, cuando menos, rozar con sus dedos su entrada y hacerla hincharse para aquella noche. _"No necesariamente llegar al orgasmo"_ , le había dicho Prouz, con una desvergonzada sonrisa en el rostro.

Maldito Prouz.

Keith se armó de valor, y tembloroso, se dispuso a hacerlo. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

Fue extraño intentarlo cuando no estaba bajo la bruma exasperante de una fiebre fértil. En sus periodos fértiles comunes no se atrevía a tocarse y aparte de aquel día, Keith no había intentando nada más con _aquella_ parte de su cuerpo.

Con los pantalones de dormir abajo y arrodillado, Keith procedió con su rutina de todas las noches, estimuló su pene, amasó su pecho y dejó pequeñas caricias cuidadosas en su cuerpo ya perceptivo. Tragó grueso, y sin pensar mucho en ello, rozó con dos dedos la apertura sensible en su perineo.

—Oh…

Un pinchazo de placer atravesó su vientre en respuesta a tal acción. Jadeó, asombrado y con mucha cautela, lo repitió.

Inevitablemente, la sensación volvió a él. Se retorció, olvidando su vergüenza a cambio de su creciente fascinación cautelosa. Recordaba el placer que le había provocado tocar _aquel_ lugar, pero el recuerdo era brumoso y había sido opacado por la vergüenza y el auto-desprecio. No recordaba que fuese… _así._ Picante e inconmovible dentro de sus entrañas, una sensación que le quitaba el aliento y ponía todas sus neuronas a bailar aturdidas.

Se encontró a sí mismo presionando con mayor insistencia, los dedos inexpertos exploraron con cautela, rozando hasta que la apertura quedara tierna y palpitante. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que su impulsividad y anhelo le llevaran a introducir las yemas de los dedos, empapadas por su exploración anterior.

Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en esa habitación.

Gimió a consciencia, descubriendo con asombro puntos de placer dentro de él. El frenesí lo llevó de nuevo a presionar los dedos enteros, retorciendo y manejando al azar los dígitos resbaladizos, cuando encontró un ritmo que le satisfizó: arrulló su orgasmo con un suspiro mientras las imágenes de ojos azules y sonrisas burlonas adornadas de pecas llenaban sus parpados cerrados.

Esa noche, se dejó caer sobre sabanas sucias y arrugadas, con las extremidades lánguidas y su sexo palpitante. Sin saber qué cara le pondría a Prouz cuando le dijera al día siguiente que se había saltado seis o siete semanas de terapia en un solo día.

Esa noche, se descubrió satisfecho y eufórico, asombrado de haber tenido aquél poder entre sus manos todo ese tiempo.

Fue ese, en definitiva, su segundo gran paso.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Y otro capítulo arriba.

Espero que les haya agradado la lectura. Como verán, Prouz ya ha trabajado parte de los conflictos de Keith. Él, en definitiva, debía conciliarse consigo mismo antes de avanzar hacia el trato con otras personas. Su cuerpo es algo importante y es vital que aprenda a encontrar algo más en el que no esté implicado con la vergüenza e insatisfacción.

Por si no lo han notado, me encanta escribir de los Kyrls. Como Galras, son prácticamente la única opción para mantener la especie. Pero en Marmora los tratan como iguales, otorgándole el título de guerreros que tuvieron hace diez mil años. Como ven, el Imperio no tuvo los mismos pensamientos. Contrastaré ambas visiones con mayor amplitud próximamente.

Sobre Lance, él definitivamente se ha cansado, ha estado tras Keith desde que tenía doce. Fue cortés y dejó muy en claro sus intenciones sin presionar en sobremanera. Seguir insistiendo hubiese sido un límite que Lance no estaba dispuesto a sobrepasar, tanto por su salud emocional como por la de Keith. Aún así, eso no evita que se sienta frustrado porque s _abe_ que Keith gusta de él y en parte también inseguro, la etiqueta de "el tonto McClain" no salió solo por el calor del momento.

Y Antok… Antok nunca había estado borracho en su vida, perdonen al grandulón, Alleha aún no lo ha hecho.


	9. Capítulo 9: Nadie nunca me vio

**Advertencia:** Divergencia de canon notoria.

 **Agradecimientos a Sthefynice, mi beta, por hacer posible que éste capítulo éste aquí hoy y a SuicideFreakWord, MissTocinos y Karistre por dejar review y darme un aliento para actualizar :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** Nadie nunca me vio.

A medida que pasaban los meses en Marmora, Keith pudo ver los frutos de su entrenamiento intensivo y sus misiones de reconocimiento. Kolivan favoreció sus habilidades entrenándolo en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, espada y exploración furtiva. Con Prouz, avanzaban a un ritmo notablemente favorecedor, así que Keith podía decir que en realidad las cosas estaban yendo muy bien.

Pero no todo podía ir tan bien en Marmora como iba con Keith. El imperio era inestable ahora que diversas facciones se encontraban peleando por el control en contra de Lotor, los espías de Marmora estaban dispersos y vulnerables, así que tuvieron que abortar misiones que ahora se hacían imposibles de ejecutar y re-direccionar sus fuerzas en rescatar a sus espías menos favorecidos.

La base estaba solitaria debido a la demanda que el actual conflicto imponía sobre ellos, Keith apenas se encontró uno que otro de las "Espadas" en su camino desde las oficinas de Prouz hasta el centro de comunicaciones a donde Kolivan lo había llamado.

— _Está listo_ —Keith aun no llegaba a la sala, pero podía escuchar la voz distorsionada de Alleha a través de un holocomunicador—. _Es más fuerte de lo que crees, Kolivan._

—Es aún un cachorro— Kolivan se escuchaba consternado. Keith paró instintivamente antes de llegar a la puerta abierta, ¿de quién hablaban?

— _Es perfectamente capaz, ha peguntado tanto por Krolia… está preparado._

—Es imprudente, irrisible… no tardará en morir si no se centra en su misión.

Temeroso de descubrir quién era el acreedor de tales apelativos, Keith se hizo notar—Kolivan, me llamaste.

Fue gracioso como Alleha, en la pantalla, y Kolivan, frente a ella, saltaron alarmados. Casi como si hubiesen sido descubiertos haciendo algo a escondidas.

—Keith— Kolivan suspiró, siendo sincero Keith nunca lo había visto tan alterado—, pasa. Alleha, me entregarás tu reporte del viaje luego. Espero que rescaten a Frieg y Holde.

—Conocimiento o muerte—ella cantó. La expresión de circunstancias en su rostro hubiese sido suficiente para tomarla con seriedad, pero decidió regalarle una suave sonrisa a Keith mientras se desvanecía junto a la pantalla.

—¿Su misión va bien?—Keith tanteó el terreno, Kolivan aún lucía tenso.

—Si todo va según lo planificado, regresarán en cinco quintantes.

El silencio en la sala era terrible.

—Bien, ¿me llamaste para….?

Keith nunca había visto a Kolivan dudar en toda su estadía en Marmora. El gran galra se tensó, pero luego pareció resignarse a su deber.

—Como sabes, la misión de tu escuadrón ha sido abortada debido a la inestabilidad de la situación actual, pero nuestra espía sigue allí. Nuestro último informe nos dice que Ranvieg, el comandante que manejaba las líneas de contrabando de quintaescencia y esclavos más allá del sistema Ullipa, efectivamente ha muerto durante el Kral Zera. Nuestra espía era la segunda al mando y ahora se defiende de un ataque activo de las comandantes, Trugg y Ladnok, en la antigua base de operaciones centrales de Ranvieg. No resistirá mucho tiempo…

—¿Por qué no escapa por su cuenta? Es la segunda al mando, ahora tiene toda la base bajo su control…

Al rostro de Kolivan volvió la expresión de consternación.

—Segunda al mando o no, la tripulación sospecha de ella y las comunicaciones están bloqueadas a causa del enfrentamiento entre Ladnok y Trugg. No la dejarán ir muy lejos si intenta traicionarlos. Además, nos informó que hay un arma capaz de balancear el poder de cualquier comandante contra Lotor. Ladnok y Trugg lo saben, es por ello que debes rescatar a nuestra espía, rescatar el arma y salir de allí cuanto antes. Tú, solo, no puedo ir contigo…

Su primera misión en solitario. Keith, de alguna manera, estaba emocionado. Kolivan le pasó la información en un chip y, con un suspiro, le dijo: —Recuerda, esta misión es de vital importancia. No dejes que tus emociones nublen tu razón.

Keith protestó, pero Kolivan no descartó sus palabras. Mientras despegaba rumbo a la base de Ranvieg, las mismas palabras estuvieron presentes en su cabeza: era una misión importante, no debía arruinarlo.

Tal como le informaron, la base era un campo de batalla. Maniobró entre el fuego cruzado, pero su nave fue dañada, con una nave estrellada y sólo la información del chip, Keith se infiltró e interceptó a la espía. Alta y delgada, sus ojos estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento en falso, lista para atacar.

Kolivan lo había mencionado, pero Keith no lo creyó hasta que la vio rodeada de un séquito de centinelas que más que protegerla, parecían mantenerla a raya. Keith se distrajo y cuando menos lo pensó, Krolia ya se había escapado y le apuntaba con un láser.

Ella miró la espada en su cuello, sus ojos se agrandaron por un segundo y luego volvió a recomponerse.

—¿Cómo Kolivan pudo enviarte?—expresó con un sentimiento que ardía en su voz—. Eres sólo un niño.

—Estoy preparado para esta misión—Keith gruñó. Cuando desactivó su máscara, el olor dulce y apelmazado de Krolia inundó sus fosas nasales. Ella era obviamente una Burzar, su olor le recordaba a algo, algo tan profundo en sus recuerdos que no podía identificarlo—. Kolivan me envió para sacarte de aquí junto con el arma, pero mi nave cayó entre el fuego cruzado.

Krolia pareció debatirse.

—No tengo tiempo para esto—Ella gimió—. Ven conmigo.

En su camino, Krolia le explicó la naturaleza del arma. Tomaron un chip de información sobre las líneas de contrabando que investigaban y para cuando fueron a recoger el arma, les informaron que la primera línea de defensa ya había sido penetrada. Trugg había deshecho la flota de Ladnok y ahora iba a por ellos.

—Debemos ingresar el código al mismo tiempo—Krolia le gritó del otro lado de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que las pantallas se encendían. Fue demasiado tarde, en un minuto ya el escuadrón de Trugg entraba a la habitación y ambos se ocuparon en luchar. Keith se defendió, y Krolia luego lo relevó con la espada cuando Keith la perdió. A pesar de que ambos eran buenos, les superaban en número por mucho, los que los llevó a lo inevitable:

Keith fue sometido.

Krolia, rodeada.

—Ríndete y libero a tu pequeño cachorro— La comandante Trugg, con su sonrisa colmilluda y pesado olor de B'yrox, parecía totalmente confiada de su victoria—, mira nada más, un Kyrl. Pensé que estarías más comprometida con la causa como para procrear, Krolia—ella ronroneó, sujetando a Keith de un brazo—Pero al final, los instintos maternos siempre ganan, ¿no es así? Apestas a cría y protección. Sabes que se hace con los Kyrls mestizos más allá del sistema Ullipa, ¿no es así? Ravieg era aficionado a ese tipo de negocios. Aunque éste es lindo para ser un mestizo… podría quedármelo.

La rabia en los ojos de Krolia era visible. Keith no entendía mucho de la conversación por culpa de la adrenalina que embotaba sus sentidos, pero sabía algo, y era que, por su parte, ya todo estaba arruinado.

Iba a morir.

O aún peor, ser esclavizado.

—Suéltalo.

—¿O qué?—Trugg se rió—Te tengo rodeada, y tu pequeño Kyrl es mío.

—Pero tengo lo que quieres—Krolia contraatacó. Keith levantó la cabeza enseguida, debido a su reacción, Trugg pareció más interesada—Soy la única que conoce el código para acceder al arma, intenta entrar a la fuerza y se destruirá junto con toda la base. Te propongo un trato: déjanos ir, y cuando esté en el aire, te la diré.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Keith chilló, la misión era más importante, era lo que en Marmora se predicaba. ¿Como un "espada" tan experimentada como se suponía era Krolia, estaba cediendo sólo por salvarlo?

Ella lucía decidida a pesar de las protestas de Keith. Lo miró fijamente y recitó, como un mantra que parecía decirse más a si misma que a él: —Te dejé una vez, Keith. No te volveré a dejar.

La voz de Krolia era suave y dulce. Por un momento, Keith recordó el blando toque de unas manos tibias y el olor meloso de su madre.

El mismo olor que venía de Krolia.

Lo que pasó después fue un borrón en la memoria de Keith, se les otorgó una nave al que Krolia le puso al frente. Cuando la Burzar terminó de recitar el código para Trugg a través del intercomunicador y la última dio el visto bueno, despegaron. Trugg los atacó, no fue una sorpresa, pero lograron salir ilesos del campo de batalla.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!—Una vez pudo poner el piloto en automático, Keith saltó sobre Krolia—¡Le entregaste el arma!

—No, los entregué al arma. Era un experimento biológico, Ranvieg quería potenciar soldados con quintaesencia pura pero los volvió inestables. Trugg ahora es comida de un Robeast.

Había cierta satisfacción en su voz, un orgullo primitivo que la hizo oler poderosa y feliz, inundando el estrecho espacio de la cabina de la nave caza.

—Además… lo hice por ti—ella revisó la espada de Luxite en su mano, mirándola con añoranza—. Reconocería tu olor y ésta espada en donde fuera. Nunca se desvanecieron de mi memoria desde que los dejé, con Ryou.

En ese momento, el olor de Krolia y las palabras de Trugg le golpearon de vuelta con la fuerza de un yunque.

—¿Cómo...?¿Tú eres…?

—Tu madre—ella terminó la frase en un suspiro. Le entregó el cuchillo, esta vez con un ceño fruncido en su rostro—. Y tú no deberías estar aquí, no sé por qué te enviaron y qué buscaban con eso. Pero…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Cómo llegaste a la tierra y conociste a papá?—Keith soltaba preguntas sin pensarlas, todas las inquietudes que estuvo guardando por 19 años reapareciendo como un torrente sin cause en su mente. Finalmente tenía en frente a la persona que se suponía, había sido la raíz de todos sus males y necesitaba sus respuestas.

—Yo también tengo preguntas—Krolia chistó—Pero no es tiempo para esto, antes de ir a la base debemos hacer algo más. La muerte de Ranvieg dejó sus negocios bajo manos más codiciosas que las de él, hay un crucero de crianza de Kyrl mestizos cerca de este cuadrante, oculto en un abismo cuántico. Tengo espías allí, pero la información era clasificada y no podía enviársela a Kolivan hasta que no escapara de la base.

Krolia enseguida empezó a teclear coordenadas en la pantalla de navegación mientras hablaba. Keith quería gritarle, llorar o amenazarla, cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir mejor, pero ninguna palabra escapó de su garganta.

—El crucero está a punto de despegar en unos pocos días, debemos atravesar el abismo cuántico y detenerlo. Hay cientos de Kyrls dentro, si traspasan más allá del borde de Ullipa, serán vendidos a civilizaciones del otro lado de la galaxia como esclavos sexuales. Debemos liberarlos.

Y a pesar que Keith quería respuestas, que deseaba profundamente una explicación, aceptó la misión.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

El abismo cuántico era un lugar engañoso. Sin el método especial de Ranvieg para atravesarlo, perdieron su nave en pocas horas y se vieron forzados a navegar a ciegas a través de los escombros de planetas. Luego, las pulsaciones del abismo les tomaron por sorpresa… visiones de todas las cosas, fueron lo que les esperaba en ese desolado lugar.

Del pasado y del futuro, aglutinándose como confusas imágenes coloridas antes de asentarse en un recuerdo en especifico. Keith vio a Krolia, a su padre y al león azul, los vio juntos, defendiéndose el uno al otro, enamorándose.

—Mi misión era una sola—Krolia le explicó, una vez se recuperaran de una pulsación—. Proteger al león azul de las manos del imperio… pero tu padre…

—Yo… sentí al León azul en la tierra. Pensé que había sido una coincidencia, pero…

Krolia sonrió, había un gesto hermoso en su rostro. Era amor.

—Estaba embarazada de ti cuando empecé a cuidarle. Ella debió reconocerte porque te conocía desde hace mucho… debió conocerte incluso antes de que supiera que estabas allí. Estuve tan feliz… embarazada, y de un humano por sobre todas las cosas. Ibas a ser el primero de tu clase—la sonrisa de Krolia se desvaneció, sustituyéndola por una expresión de pena—. Nunca quise dejarlos… fue una tortura.

Keith sabía de qué hablaba, lo había visto, lo había sentido. Sus padres se enamoraron, se amaron en verdad, y estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificar todo una vez él llegó, pequeño y tranquilo. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo con la partida de Krolia. Ella no se fue sin llorar, ella no los abandonó… ellas los _protegió._

La visión de los tres junto a la cabaña hizo llorar a Krolia, su rabia y frustración derramándose en forma de gruesas lagrimas.

Las pulsaciones también afectaron a Keith. Le mostraron una infancia solitaria junto a un hombre alegre. Keith se sorprendió, porque sus visiones mostraron por completo un pasado que contrastaba con sus recuerdos.

Ryou fue melancólico la mayor parte del tiempo, enfermo de amor por una mujer que ya no estaba. Pero hubo más momentos de felicidad y pacífica interacción de lo que Keith recordaba. Tarde comprendió que su visión sobre su padre había sido distorsionada por sus propios sentimientos de abandono, su padre había sido feliz en su pequeña cabaña con su trabajo de bombero y un pequeño al que amaba.

No fue culpa de Krolia, ni de Ryou, ni de Keith. Simplemente la vida era injusta a veces… Keith lo comprendió en ese momento.

Cuando se toparon con la ballena gigante, montaron encima de ella. Siendo lo suficientemente grande como para sostener una atmósfera, la tomaron como transporte permanente hasta que lograran retomar su cauce. No obstante, el lobo cósmico que se estrelló en pleno viaje al que tuvieron que rescatar, no estuvo en los planes.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y cuando las visiones de la muerte de Ryou vinieron, Krolia comprendió el gesto arisco de Keith y la forma por la cual su olor expulsaba resentimiento, ella arrulló a su hijo dormido, junto al pequeño lobo acurrucado. Nunca estuvo tan arrepentida de abandonar la tierra como ese día.

Las semanas pasaron.

Keith tuvo su primera visión del futuro mientras recogía leña junto al lobo. La cosa peluda, apenas un cachorro, vio venir el destello antes que él y le aulló.

Fue algo mínimo, la imagen de una playa en la tierra y el sonido de las olas rozando la orilla.

Risas, un zumbido…

— _¡Ey! ¡Cariño! —¿esa era la voz de Lance? Keith se giró, pero la visión ya se estaba desvaneciendo. Sólo logró captar un destello de ojos azules y sonrisa resplandeciente—. ¡Mira lo que ha hecho Leo!_

Parpadeó y ya no estaban ni las olas, ni la playa. Sólo el bosque frio de la ballena espacial. Krolia le explicó luego que el abismo deformaba todo, incluso el tiempo que llevaba al futuro.

—¿Y qué viste?—Ella le inquirió mientras encendía el fuego.

—No lo sé. Fue… confuso. No sabría describirlo.

Lo cierto es que estaba aterrado.

Las visiones siguieron llegando, del pasado y del futuro por igual. A veces eran de su infancia o de la de Krolia, desde pequeña junto al Kyrl que la crió con su padre, una figura difusa que Krolia se negaba a aclarar.

—Lo conocerás a su tiempo—ella decía, afirmando que estaba vivo pero que el Kyrls de las visiones ya no estaba con ellos—. Murió en una redada —ella confesó un día, mientras llovía afuera y el frio los calaba hasta los huesos—, era un gran guerrero, igual que tú.

Las visiones de la playa volvieron con el tiempo, junto con una casa en el campo que Keith no reconocía. Risas y suaves olores que evocaban sentimientos tranquilos.

— _¡Mokta! ¡Mokta!—un niño lo tomó de la mano, pequeño y orgulloso de su castillo de arena caído. Tenía grandes ojos azules oscurecidos por un violeta profundo que destacaban las pecas en su piel bronceada, y el color de su cabello castaño contra el sol luminoso de la costa—¡Mira!_

— _Bien hecho, Leo—la voz de Lance elogió al fondo._

La visión cambió.

—¿ _Leo?_

— _Leo—Keith deslizó un dedo entre los pequeños dedos del bebé, una etiqueta de hospital rodeaba su muñeca y estaba recostado sobre una camilla._

— _¿Como Leonardo? ¿Cómo un león?_

— _Me gusta._

 _La expresión de Lance se suavizo, le sonrió y luego le besó la coronilla._

— _Sí, creo que me gusta también._

Lance… ¿era Lance el que estaba en su visiones? Keith había estado negándolo por semanas, pero estaba allí, era el mismo Lance de la sonrisa ladeada y ojos brillantes. El mismo Lance al que había rechazado antes de marcharse de nuevo a Marmora.

— _Cosmo, ¡abajo, no te comas las pantuflas!_

— _¡Tío Lance, Kay tomó mi chaqueta!_

— _Debes irte._

¿Realmente tenía un futuro con Lance?

— _Nunca sin ti._

El torrente de imágenes y sonidos se detuvo. Frente a Keith se erigió una pequeña cabaña en la costa, estaba asomado por una ventana observando la noche estrellada. Unos brazos le rodeaban desde atrás y unos labios tibios besaban su cuello.

— _Te amo—la voz de Lance le susurró desde detrás. Tenían los dedos entrelazados en su vientre, un par de anillos dorados brillaban bajo la luz de la luna con dos resplandecientes piedras azul y rojo coronándolos, cómplices de un beso casto entre amantes._

— _También te amo._

Keith estaba de nuevo en el presente al siguiente segundo. Krolia estaba a su lado, preparándose para saltar de la ballena al planeta en donde estaba el criadero de Kyrls, aún mientras se comunicaba con sus espías, justo después de un destello del abismo que seguramente le había hecho tener su propio lote de viaje en el espacio-tiempo.

El lobo al otro lado de Keith lo empujó, casi preguntando con su mirada. En dos meses, la criatura había crecido considerablemente, sus grandes ojos lo miraron con fijeza.

—Así que tu nombre es Cosmo—Keith suspiró, acariciándole la cabeza. El lobo pareció reconocer el nombre, porque ladeó la cabeza y aulló. Tal vez él también había visto su futuro como un mimado lobo casero.

—¿Listo?—Krolia preguntó. Estaban justo en el punto adecuado para saltar, una nave se posicionó debajo de ellos. Eran los espías bajo el mando de Krolia.

Keith sonrió.

—Listo.

Con la ayuda de los infiltrados lograron allanar el lugar y hacerse con el control del crucero, el almirante al mando fue encerrado junto a sus oficiales y los centinelas reprogramados para ayudarlos.

—¿Cuántos días estuvieron allí afuera?—Gimió uno de los agentes, mientras recogían los centinelas dañados—pasó una semana desde que avisó que venía, pensamos que había dimitido, general.

—Nos perdimos en el abismo y nuestra nave fue destruida, las coordenadas de viaje que copié de la base estaban alteradas. Pasamos dos meses en la dilatación espacio-tiempo. Si no fuese por la ballena espacial, no estaríamos aquí—Krolia informó con tono profesional, como si contara un viaje de vacaciones en vez de una aventura de supervivencia.

Todos estuvieron sorprendidos de que sobrevivieran, pero al poco tiempo debieron regresar a sus labores para adecuar el crucero y escapar con las coordenadas adecuadas. También liberaron a todos los Kyrls dentro de las celdas. Estaban temerosos, todos tan parecidos a un galran como Keith lo era, pero con un rasgo compartido; tenían ojos resignados a una vida de esclavitud que veían finalmente nuevas esperanzas.

Les estaban dando una nueva vida a todos ellos.

—¿Qué pasará con ellos?—preguntó, una vez ya liberaran todos los Kyrls de esa ala y se dirigieran a la guardería, donde los Kyrls embarazados o con niños se encontraban encerrados.

—Intentaremos ubicarlos en sus mundos originarios si es posible. Por nuestra experiencia general, puedo decir que muchos querrán unirse a Marmora y pocos pasarán la prueba— cuando abrieron las puertas de la guardería, Krolia paró de hablar. La habitación estaba llena de olor a angustia y tristeza, había Kyrls acurrucados a las esquinas en diferentes estados de embarazo, o en su defecto, con bebés o niños pequeños apretados a sus pechos.

Sucios y hacinados, no eran las mejores condiciones.

—Estamos aquí para rescatarlos—Keith se adelantó en la habitación, tal como lo había hecho en cada celda de cada grupo de Kyrls que había liberado para llevarlos a una habitación donde serían valorados físicamente y luego, alimentados o puestos en capsulas de curación según el caso—, volverán a sus hogares.

Un pequeño niño se escapó de los brazos de su mokta. El Kyrl gimió intentando alcanzarlo, pero el niño fue más rápido y llegó hasta Keith, sosteniéndole una mano con una sonrisa.

Inevitablemente, Keith recordó la visión del niño que se suponía, llegaría a conocer en su futuro, con sus suaves ojos azules oscurecidos por un violeta intenso y sus pecas moteadas sobre las mejillas rechonchas.

Keith le devolvió la sonrisa al niño. El Kyrl lo alcanzó con prisa, mientras le daba las gracias entre disculpas desconsoladas.

Ese día fue el tercer gran paso de Keith, porque no sólo le sonrió a aquel niño si no también a su incierto futuro. Sea cual fuere, quería que llegara.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

La euforia de haber tomado una decisión invadió a Keith por días. Para cuando finalmente salieron del abismo cuántico a salvo sin caer en la dilatación espacio-tiempo, la euforia se había convertido en fría determinación.

Le respondería a Lance, respondería esa pregunta que tanto había evadido desde hace tiempo.

Esa misma determinación fue anestesia para el momento en que arribaron a la base, y Krolia se adelantó del equipo, inclinándose con respeto ante Kolivan.

—Es una alegría volver a verte, padre.

Keith boqueó, sorprendido, mas no dijo nada. Sólo observó la suave sonrisa de Kolivan y finalmente reconoció en él la figura del joven H'yrux en los recuerdos de Krolia.

—Es un placer tenerte de vuelta, hija.

Keith suponía entender todo ahora. Entendía al fin el cuidado y dedicación que Kolivan le había prestado como su pupilo, el extraño cariño en el que el círculo íntimo de Kolivan le había envuelto, y la inevitable envidia de Strix por tener un acceso injusto a un puesto privilegiado en la jerarquía de la Espada de Marmora.

También entendía la dureza de Kolivan en los entrenamientos, la exigencia desmedida que presionó en él. Kolivan no esperaba más de su descendencia que la excelencia.

—Así que todo este tiempo…

—Finalmente—Alleha masculló, aliviada. Cortando los pensamientos de Keith con un solo diálogo—, no podía guardar este secreto por tanto tiempo.

Keith rió quedo, algo atónito. Hace unos meses no tenía a nadie más que a Shiro, su antiguo tutor legal, y ahora estaba frente a su madre, su abuelo y dos tíos. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado sólo con el pensamiento.

Krolia le sonrió, una de sus manos los estrechó contra su costado en su íntimo y primer gesto de cariño. Allí, en el puente de comando de la base, frente a un escuadrón entero.

—Y ya que estamos revelando secretos… —Alleha canturreó.

Antok gimió un "Alleha, ¡no!", que no pudo parar las acciones de la Burzar.

—Finalmente estoy encinta— Ella sonrió, haciendo escapar susurros sorprendidos del escuadrón.

El embarazo de una Burzar era extraño y todos sabían que Alleha y Antok habían estado intentando por demasiado tiempo.

Después de las noticias y el regocijo de Alleha por el próximo integrante de la familia, todo se resolvió en una fácil rutina. Reportaron los altercados de la misión, y sólo cuando estuvieron en una privada sala, Kolivan le ofreció un gesto de cariño y reconocimiento en forma de sonrisa, mientras Krolia descansaba en la otra habitación.

—Sé que sonará osado y pensarás que me estoy aprovechando de nuestra relación sanguínea… — Keith empezó.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido—Kolivan le cortó—, además de mi nieto—Maldición, Keith notó el orgullo tras esas palabras, retintineando como campanas obvias. Keith sabía que la descendencia era algo importante para los Galra, e incluso Kolivan con su frialdad habitual era afectada por ella—, también eres un Paladín de Voltron. Eres un miembro importante de esta organización.

Keith tragó, inseguro de cómo sentirse con esas palabras proviniendo de Kolivan.

— Necesito encontrarme con el equipo de Voltron, volveré tan pronto me sea posible. Sólo un quintante o dos de viaje hasta al Castillo de los Leones, y de vuelta.

A pesar que obviamente Kolivan no estaba de acuerdo, aceptó. Le dio una nave y las coordenadas actuales de la Base Central del Imperio en la que el Castillo de los Leones estaba anclado, desde que Allura empezara a hacer experimentos junto a Lotor.

—Vuelve tan pronto te sea posible.

Keith suponía que ese era un _"Ve con cuidado",_ en el idioma de Kolivan.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

El viaje al castillo fue de sólo unas cuantas Vargas. Con todo y la misión, Keith no había dormido en 24 horas y lo único que lo mantenía despierto, era el recuerdo del rostro dolido de Lance antes de confesarle que se rendía. Si había una posibilidad de cambiar esa decisión en Lance, no quería esperar para averiguarlo.

—¿Keith?— Allura recibió al otro lado del puente el aviso de arribo—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Marmora.

—No hay tiempo para explicar, necesito hablar con Lance—Keith respondió de forma escueta. Allura, con una expresión de entendimiento en su rostro, asintió sonriendo y le abrió la compuerta de un hangar.

—Ey, ey, ey— Hunk fue el primero con el que se encontró, estaba en una sala de mecánica reparando una especie de reactor mientras Yellow lo miraba con grandes ojos curiosos— Keith, amigo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Dónde está, Lance?—inquirió, enseguida.

—¿Esa es la voz de Keith?—Pidge preguntó, desde algún lugar de la habitación repleta de cables y pantallas con algoritmos y códigos de programación. Green saltó del mismo enjambre para saludarlo con un rugido.

—¿Donde está Lance? Necesito hablar con él.

—Yo también te extrañe, Keith—Pidge suspiró, reteniendo a su excitada leona verde en su lugar.

—Estaba en la sala observatorio la última vez que lo vi. Ya sabes, esa sala repleta de vidrio que deja ver todo el espacio de afuera-

Keith no dejó a Hunk terminar, se marchó antes de que lo hiciera.

—Me debes 6 Greggories. Te dije que Keith se confesaría antes de llegar a la tierra—Pidge lucía orgullosa de su triunfo.

—Quiznak— Hunk masculló—. No volveré a apostar contigo.

Como le dijeron, Keith encontró a Lance sentado contra el vidrio del observatorio. La habitación estaba oscura y al otro lado del cristal se reflejaban el extenso paisaje lleno de estrellas. Lance era bañado por aquel suave brillo, bordeando su perfil melancólico mientras abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho. Probablemente estaba extrañando a su familia, pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Lance se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación.

—Hunk, viejo. Ya te dije que no quiero…oh.

Ese no era un "oh" bueno.

Lance enseguida frunció el ceño, no muy emocionado que él estuviese allí.

—Aquí no es el puente de comando—le informó con tono seco, sin emoción alguna en su voz. Sin despreció ni alegría, nada.

—No buscaba el puente de comando—Keith negó. Finalmente las horas sin sueño le golpearon, se sentía cansado y nervioso. Aún cargaba el traje de marmora encima y la capucha echada sobre la cabeza, así que estar mayormente cubierto le dio valor para dar más pasos adelante y hablar—, te estaba buscando a ti.

La atmósfera se sentía pesada, sofocante y su respiración trabajosa. ¿Acaso había corrido desde la sala de mecánica hasta allá? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Lance frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie en su chaqueta marrón y pantalones vaqueros.

—Muy gracioso… Shiro no está aquí, te llevare al puente.

—No, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Keith—Lance suspiró en un auténtico tono cansado— ¿De qué querrías hablar de todos modos?—Lanzó al aire en forma de burla mientras le pasaba por un lado, saliendo de la habitación.

Keith definitivamente entró en pánico en ese momento, no había navegado horas desde la base de Marmora hasta el Castillo para no ser escuchado.

—De mi respuesta, Lance… —el corazón le latía contra el pecho y la sangre reverberaba en sus oídos. Lance, de espaldas a él, con la contraluz proveniente de la otra habitación contorneando su figura, estaba rígido justo en el marco de la puerta— Mi respuesta es que me gustas también… me gustas desde que tenemos 12 años.

Se sentía sin aliento. Completamente descontrolado e indefenso.

Pero estaba bien, se suponía que tenía que sentirse así, este era un momento decisivo. Si Lance se negaba, si de verdad ya no deseaba nada de él más que una distante interacción como colegas, lo aceptaría, no insistiría.

Pero si aceptaba…

Un minuto pareció eterno. El pecho de Keith se estremecía en angustia, y para cuando Lance volteó, Keith pudo ver las lágrimas de emoción que empapaban sus mejillas.

— _¡Coño!—_ gritó en español, gimiendo como un niño— ¿Tenías que esperar el fin de una guerra de diez mil años para admitirlo? Si estás mintiendo, maldita sea, Kogane, si me estás mintiendo te devolveré ese puñetazo que me diste en séptimo grado.

Keith, inconscientemente, rió aliviado. Lance trastrabilló hasta él como un cervatillo encandilado y lo recogió en sus brazos justo a tiempo para cuando su risa se convirtió en llanto.

—Creo que te amo—susurró Keith, con la nariz mocosa, entre brazos cálidos y el olor único de Lance. No dolía decirlo, era extrañamente liberador. Lance le acompañó con sus sollozos, apretando su mejilla contra la coronilla de Keith, con sus brazos firmemente apretados alrededor del hombre que amaba.

—Yo también te amo… te amo tanto, dios, amo todo de ti—gimió el cubano, su voz reverberaba en su pecho en donde Keith tenía apoyada su cabeza. Ambos se deslizaron hasta el piso en un abrazo apretado cuando las piernas les fallaron, el llanto se calmó con lentitud y los besos en la coronilla de Keith lentamente bajaron hasta su mejilla, y luego hasta sus labios.

Finalmente, después de un año y medio de bailar uno alrededor del otro. Sus labios se encontraron sin inhibiciones, lenguas húmedas enredándose entre sí. Keith apoyó su peso en los muslos de Lance, con sus manos masajeando la piel de la espalda del chico por debajo de su camisa, y con las manos de Lance apretando círculos frenéticos en sus muslos, abriéndolos lentamente para hacerse un lugar en ellos y así acercarse más.

—Estás-estás…

Keith inhaló con prisas para seguir besuqueando los labios hinchados de Lance. Había un bulto friccionándose contra su muslo de cuya existencia no se percató hasta que empezó a molestarle.

—Duro—Lance suspiró, besando lentamente el cuello de Keith mientras una de sus manos intentaba quitar un poco de la apretada armadura de Marmora sin mucho éxito—, tú también lo estás. Y no estás _asustado…_ —Agregó, casi tanteando el terreno.

Keith rió, mirando los ojos brillantes de Lance. Besó la punta de su nariz por pura efusividad.

—No más miedo— A pesar de la duda en su voz, Keith le sonrió. Apretó otro beso en sus labios, compartiendo aliento caliente y silbidos de placer cada vez que rozaban sus erecciones abultadas.

—Hunk dijo que estarían aq- ¡Oh, Quiznak!

Lance y Keith casi saltaron de su propia piel cuando Allura y Shiro irrumpieron en la habitación. Allura tenía las manos en la boca, pero se le escapó una risita mal disimulada. Shiro lucía atónito, el león negro a su lado bufó, observando con amplios ojos a los dos adolescentes.

—Me debes 15 Greggories, Allura— Shiro informó con tono calmo, después de recomponerse. Al parecer para nada sorprendido por encontrarse con Keith y Lance comiéndose a besos en el observatorio.

Keith y Lance querían que se los tragara la tierra.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Primeramente disculpen la tardanza, mi beta y yo tuvimos complicaciones.

Dios al fin, llevar a estos dos a una relación fue más difícil de lo que creí. Dejar que Keith diera un beso y tuviera un momento aparentemente típico de la adolescencia, fue toda una experiencia. Como ya saben, Keith no está curado, para nada. Así que hay ciertas cosas que resolver aún. Siento que Keith no tuvo nada sobre que disculparse con Lance porque no le hizo nada, sólo tener ciertas inseguridades. Que Lance se diera a rogar o Keith tuviera que suplicar un perdón sería más o menos… muy toxico.

Keith fue finalmente a aclarar sus sentimientos y Lance lo acepto, él creyó en Keith y ese es su mayor acto de amor y comprensión.

El crucero de Kyrls, bueno, no tuve mucho tiempo, pero quise retratar una oscura realidad que nos atañe, la trata de personas no es un secreto, mucho más cuando son mujeres extranjeras que secuestran para prostitución. El hecho de hacer que Keith aceptara su sentimientos justo cuando liberaba a Kyrls esclavos, es una alegoría a su libertad como ser sexual y a su independencia emocional. Decidí cambiar el periodo de la pequeña aventura de Keith y Krolia de 2 años a 2 meses porque wow, 2 años son muchos, nuestro Keith no hubiese soportado tener a Lance lejos por tanto tiempo (me refiero al de este fic).

Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir, pero si lo hago esta nota se vuele más larga, así que gracias por leer :)

P.D. Me anunciaron que no tendría clases mañana así que hice un dibujo rápido de Leo, mi bebé. Sí quieres ver el fan art, googlea: "My Madness, my problem" y "Leo" los primeros enlaces deben ser el art :)


	10. Capítulo 10: Cariño

**Advertencia:** Divergencia del canon.

 **Beteado por la fabulosa Sthefynice**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** Cariño.

Después de haberlos encontrado explorando sus gargantas, Shiro y Allura les dieron una especie de charla preocupada sobre comerse el uno al otro en lugares públicos y, finalmente, los felicitaron por su nueva relación. Allura los apretó en un abrazo rompe-costillas con su descomunal fuerza Alteana, y Shiro les dio una palmada tan fuerte en los hombros con su brazo robótico, que los hizo trastrabillar.

Lucían tan felices que simplemente no pudieron decirles que aún no sabían _qué era_ lo que aquello significaba para ambos.

—No creo que tenga que darles la charla del gran hermano mayor— medio sonrió Shiro, con una insinuante sonrisa de pocos amigos. Keith y Lance negaron con vehemencia, definitivamente no querían una charlar sobre sexo seguro y relaciones románticas saludables cuando apenas se habían dado besos torpes que, mayormente, terminaron en Keith teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Una vez los dejaron solos y con los ánimos ya calmados, se dispusieron a hablar, tan tímidos como al principio, sentados en posición india uno frente al otro, bajo la suave luz de las estrellas.

—Bueno… supongo que esto es… ¿algo?—Keith tartamudeó. Podía enfrentase a un ejército Galra solo, pero definitivamente hablar sobre romance no era algo que podía hacer con confianza… no aún.

Necesitaba el apoyo de Lance para siquiera seguir ese hilo de ideas.

—Sí —Lance suspiró, su voz fue más un jadeo abrumado que una afirmación. Keith se giró para evitar mirarlo a la cara, todavía sorprendido por lo rápido que todo pasaba—. Quiero decir —saltó Lance, dándose cuenta de su arrebato—… si eso es lo que quieres, si ambos lo queremos. Ya sabes, debe ser… mutuo.

Lance estaba sonrojado, no eran más que manchas apenas visibles por la oscuridad del observatorio y su tono de piel, pero para Keith siempre era entrañable.

—Sí quiero— suspiró, cortando el monólogo atropellado de Lance.

—Bien— Lance chilló, aliviado—. Eso ya es algo… ahora, ¿qué haremos a partir de aquí?

Keith lo sopesó por un momento.

—Aún me necesitan en Marmora.

Lance lo había supuesto.

—Bueno, ¿una relación a distancia?— su tono era dudoso. Todo en Lance gritaba duda, desde su postura semi-inclinada, hasta su expresión torcida.

—La guerra está acabando— era cierto, Keith lo sabía, Lance lo sabía y el hecho de que Keith luciera seguro hizo sentir seguro a Lance de vuelta—. Tal vez por unos meses, no más de lo que ya hemos experimentado— Lance torció de nuevo el gesto, su nariz fruncida, como si algo le oliera mal. Keith bufó—. Vamos, actúas como si hubiese sido tortura.

—¿Qué te asegura que no lo fue?—chilló. Keith no podía creer que estaba enamorado de un niño grande.—Estabas siempre tan cerrado y yo- bueno, yo sinceramente pensé… que no te merecía.

Lo último fue un susurro bajo y tímido, Lance estaba ahora encogido y silencioso frente a él.

Keith suspiró, Lance había tenido sus inseguridades, por supuesto, ¡todos las tenían constantemente! su continuo rechazo solo debió agravarlas a pesar de que Lance intentara mostrarse seguro respecto al tema.

—Me mereces, ambos lo hacemos. Yo te merezco, tú me mereces y debemos aprender a aceptarlo—le susurró. Había meses de terapia, llanto y realización tras esas palabras. Keith no estaba curado, pero en ese momento sus palabras eran claras, tal como sus pensamientos—, yo a veces lo negaré y así lo creeré, otras veces serás tú, pero por ahora está bien. No somos perfectos, Lance, nadie lo es. Pero si estamos seguros de esto, entonces para nosotros sólo serán unos meses. Voltron también estará ocupado y… cuando esto acabe, querrás ir a la tierra.

—Irás conmigo, ¿no? Es nuestro hogar. Quiero presentarte a mi familia, les vas a encantar a Rachel y Verónica, también volveríamos a Garrison.

Lance lucía tan convencido. Una de sus manos acunó la suya en un toque ligero y afectuoso.

Keith suspiró.

—Sobre eso… conocí a mi madre. Lance, ella es… increíble.

Lo siguiente fue un monólogo sobre Krolia, una muy resumida historia de todo lo que había pasado durante su misión. Cosmo el lobo, un abismo cuántico y un desenlace conciso. Nada de visiones del futuro. Lance no debía saberlo, no ahora, Keith tampoco estaba preparado para hacérselo saber.

—¿Kolivan es tu abuelo?— Lance parecía completamente afectado.

—Me sorprende que sea eso lo único que caló en tu cerebro.

—No, no lo entiendes. Kolivan es tu abuelo, Antok es tu tío, tu madre es una general, ¿has visto el tamaño de esos Galra? Tú eres como su pequeño bebé ahora, ¿no? Estoy jodido si llego a lastimarte un cabello, definitivamente me descuartizarían y repartirían mis partes alrededor del imperio.

—Lance…

—Ok, está bien, seriedad. Así que, tú a Marmora, yo en Voltron, videollamadas todas las noches y tan pronto todo esto se calme…

—…volveré.

Keith asintió, se habían acercado durante la conversación, frentes juntas y alientos compartidos mientras se sostenían de las manos. Pidge definitivamente vomitaría de asco si los viera en ese instante.

—Volverás— Lance repitió, cerró los ojos, intentando convencerse—, no creas que dudo de ti, Keith. Es sólo que… ya te he tenido tan cerca tantas veces que… me aterra…

—Volveré—Keith repitió, su leve sonrisa sincera hizo a Lance suspirar y dimitir de sus dudas casi a regañadientes—, y entonces decidiremos, ¿bien?

— _Maldición,_ Keith— Lance rió en español. Abrazó a Keith, oliendo su peculiar perfume natural—. Bien, unos meses y vuelves. Sin excusas, Mullet.

Keith asintió. Siguieron charlando sobre cosas banales por el resto de una hora, compartiendo besos castos entre anécdotas entretenidas para mantenerse al día.

Keith se quedó aquella noche en el castillo, compartió habitación con Lance y durmieron cara a cara, observando sus rostros hasta quedarse dormidos y despertar a la mañana siguiente en la misma posición, entumecidos, pero tontamente satisfechos.

—Así que… ahora ustedes… ya saben…

Hunk estaba rodando la palabra con aparente sutileza una vez los vio entrar juntos al comedor durante el desayuno.

—Son novios— Pidge lanzó de boca rajo. Hunk gimió un "Pidgeee" mientras Lance daba un bocado del extraño y pastoso cereal espacial galra, intentando sonreír con condescendencia.

—Gyeahgg, aghoga gomos gnovgios.

—Lance, por el Rey Felmur el Loco, cierra la boca al comer—Gruñó Allura, no parecía ser su mejor mañana considerando sus ojeras y que aún estaba en ropa de dormir.

—¡Ja!—Coran rió, también lleno de cereal hasta el bigote—Felmur el Loco, bien jugada, Princesa.

Allura no se molestó.

—Dije: Ahora somos novios—Lance sonrió al tragar, lucía reluciente y Keith no pudo refutarlo cuando puso esa expresión de orgullo.

—Oh, hombre, al fin— Hunk estaba todo lo aliviado que se podía estar siendo el preocupado amigo que era— Han estado años bailando alrededor del otro, me tenían de los nervios. Ya quiero que lleguemos a Garrison para ver la cara de todos, literalmente era la relación más esperada en toda la academia.

—Oh, ¡Sí!—Lance estaba tan excitado ante el pensamiento que golpeó la mesa. El casi dormido Shiro parpadeó ante el impactó, más no se inmutó—. Ya quiero que James Griffin se entere, estará taaaan celoso.

—¿Griffin?—Keith frunció el ceño, recordaba a Griffin, un tonto niño que le molestaba desde la escuela— ¿Por qué estaría celoso? Me odia desde que tengo memoria.

—Eres tan denso, Keith—Pidge fue la encargada de iluminar la pobre cabeza de Keith—. Estaba loco por tus huesos, ya sabes. Hacía esta cosa tonta de halar las coletas de las niñas o bueno, tu mullet o algo así. El caso es que babeaba por ti, incluso más de lo que Lance lo hacía y nunca te diste cuenta a pesar de que era francamente asqueroso.

—¿Supiste todo eso en un año?—le gruñó.

—Fui perceptiva.

—Pero ahora, YO soy su novio—Lance siguió aullando—, podré restregárselo hasta que le sangren los ojos— demasiado excitado ante la perspectiva de pasear junto a Keith como su orgulloso novios frente a todo Garrison, Lance sonreía. Keith juró que le sonrió de vuelta sólo porque también aborrecía a Griffin, y quería ver su quijada dislocada al verlos descender de un León espacial tomados de la mano. Oh sí, eso sí era oro puro.

Aun cuando Allura y Shiro parecían sospechosamente cansados, el desayuno se desenvolvió en risas ligeras e historias sobre la tierra. Ya era hora de volver a Marmora en el momento en que Keith revisó.

—¿En verdad debes marcharte tan pronto? — Allura suspiró, con ojos dolidos. Cuando Keith subía a su nave, Shiro se posicionó tras ella, con una mano en su hombro.

—Kolivan me permitió sólo dos quintantes, estaré aquí en seis meses o menos.

Lance se acercó, le susurró cosas tan cerca que los demás paladines no pudieron escuchar una sola palabra, y le besó en la mejilla.

—Seis meses o menos—le hizo prometer con ojos relucientes y apasionados. Keith, tan derretido como estaba por aquella expresión decidida de Lance, asintió aún aparentado no ser afectado por el cariño dado en público.

—Seis meses o menos, enamorado.

La espontánea risa de Lance los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Keith le devolvió la sonrisa en un gesto de dolor, casi como si le lastimara irse de nuevo.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es lo de ahora, ya que la guerra está terminando— Hunk suspiró, mientas veía como Lance le dejaba espacio a la nave de Keith para que despegara, y saliera por la compuerta que Coran abría desde el puente de navegación.

—Sí—Pidge asintió, mirando con fingida indiferencia— Ser tontos enamorados es lo de hoy.

—Entonceees… cuando estemos en la tierra no quieres, ya sabes ¿ir a comer algo? ¿Un helado?

Hunk lo había ofrecido como si fuese una salida casual, pero cuando Pidge giró, pudo ver el parche de piel oscura en sus mejillas y el gesto nervioso de su cuerpo. El gran león amarillo estaba a su lado, mirando con fijeza a Pidge, y la leona verde de su lado estaba empujándola más cerca de Hunk.

—Oh…—ella suspiró, honestamente sorprendida—. Sí, claro… ¿por qué no?

¿Por qué no hacer lo propio y terminar de convertir a los Paladines en un grupo de enamorados sin remedio? Pidge se encogió de hombros, intentando convencerse de que no estaba emocionada mientras Green daba saltos a su lado y Hunk tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Sí. Por qué no.

Ella en realidad estaba gritando internamente.

 **-ExceptoAti-**

Keith cumplió con su cuota de video-llamadas cada noche con diligencia y sólo las evitó durante misiones importantes que requerían una dedicación más exhaustiva. Lance lo mantuvo informado de todo: los asuntos de la coalición, el romance de Allura y Shiro, y la finalmente esperada renuncia de Lotor a seguir cortejando a Allura, cuando ella obviamente no estaba interesada.

Pero la noticia que más le impactó fue la que el equipo les dio en conjunto. Al parecer, Lotor había escondido por milenios una colonia con refugiados Alteanos en alguna parte del universo. Demasiado cerca de abismo cuántico, pero lo suficientemente apartada, no se lo había mencionado a Allura debido a las tensiones por las que aún pasaba el imperio, pero con la mayoría de los comandantes de aquel sector mermados, la noticia cayó como un tiro de gracia para ella.

—Es por eso que—Allura se mostraba excitada, a pesar de su compostura, parecía a punto de saltar sobre sus pies en punta—, abandonaré Voltron… quiero decir, no lo _abandonare_ del todo _._ Dejaré de pilotar a Blue, ella está por completo de acuerdo y acepta a Lance de nuevo como su paladín. Tardará unas semanas en volver como leona, pero estoy segura que con Lance lo hará enseguida. Creemos que es la opción más viable, la Coalición, los experimentos de Lotor, la ubicación de Haggar y esta colonia me mantendrán lo suficientemente ocupada así que… ¿qué opinas, Keith?

—¿Qué opino?— Keith estaba desconcertado, ¿por qué le peguntaba a él? Todos los paladines asintieron en la diminuta pantalla, instigándolo a contestar.

—Bueno—Allura intentó esclarecer —. Si yo dejo a Blue y Lance toma su pilotaje, alguien debe pilotear a Red.

Todo pareció muy claro en su mente. Keith extrañaba a Red, definitivamente la extrañaba, y pronto el trabajo en Marmora estaría escaso.

—Claro—Suspiró, intentando no parecer demasiado entusiasta—. Iré apenas pueda a reconectarme con ella.

Hubo una pequeña algarabía detrás de la pantalla. Después de una conversación banal, se fueron retirando hasta que sólo quedo Lance, recostado en su cama.

—Te extraño—el puchero infantil que Lance esbozó hizo sonreír a Keith, aún acurrucado en una esquina del trasbordador que llevaba a otros quince miembros de Marmora, oculto de miradas curiosas.

—Sólo un par de semanas más, niño grande.

—Lo dices todo el tiempo.

Keith estaba a punto de refutar.

—Keith, apaga tu comunicador, estamos a punto de arribar en el objetivo— La voz de Regris le cortó desde muy adelante en el transbordador, donde se supone que debería estar junto con el resto de cabecillas.

—Tengo que irme…

—Cuidat-

La trasmisión se cortó antes de que Lance lograra desearle buena suerte, Keith suspiró por cuarta o quinta vez, odiando sentirse tan melancólico cuando apenas segundos antes estaba viendo y escuchando a Lance.

Tuvo que aguantar un par de semanas más de esa forma hasta que Kolivan le diera visto el bueno a su viaje, llevó a Cosmo consigo y se reconectó con Red. Para sorpresa de todos, la joven leona volvió a su forma tan pronto Keith desbordó de ella. Red le arrulló con ronroneos mimados, transmitiéndole en su vinculo cuanto le había extrañado y lo difícil que era tratar con Lance a veces, pero dándole su justo trato de pensamientos cariñosos.

—Ella te adora—había reído, mientras Red empujaba su cabeza contra la suya, buscando más y más mimos.

—Lo sé—Lance arrulló, su mano se acercó a Red y, para su sorpresa, una pata azul se posó sobre su mano para concretar el tacto.

De verdad no debió ser una sorpresa cuando Blue apareció junto a Lance casi al instante. Ellas, al parecer, sólo habían estado esperando a estar juntas de nuevo, y así lo confirmaron cuando pasaron todo el día acurrucadas, una alrededor de la otra, haciendo una muy buena imitación de sus paladines.

Cosmo, por su parte, fue una adición grata en el equipo, jugando con los leones o dejándose consentir por los paladines. Él sólo decidió que se quedaría en el Castillo cuando Keith intentó montarlo de nuevo en la nave caza con la que habían arribado, y él simplemente se tele-transportó junto a Hunk un total de seis veces seguidas.

—Bien—Keith había gruñido—, si ese es tu deseo, lobo traidor.

La vida de Keith se desenvolvió así por algunos meses, entre Marmora y Voltron, un día en reuniones de La Coalición y al otro en misiones encubiertas.

Técnicamente, la guerra había acabado, pero aún había muchos retazos del antiguo imperio dominando el universo y de Haggar apenas se sabía algo. La tensión entre los paladines sobre volver a la tierra se hacía más palpable cada día que Keith volvía al castillo desde Marmora, y aun retrasando la charla, inevitablemente Lance lo mencionó.

—Tendremos aún una responsabilidad con Voltron, ¿no es así? Ir y venir de la tierra al espacio no es tan difícil con los leones y los agujeros de gusano de Allura— Keith lo decía porque era cierto, ellos nunca abandonarían el espacio por completo. Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente pensar en irse cuando podían ir y venir sin pesar?

Lance estuvo de acuerdo.

—Pero aún así… sería tan inestable. Debemos decidirnos por algún lugar, Keith. El espacio o la tierra.

Abrazados en la habitación de Keith, el moreno dudó. Red y Blue estaban al pie de la cama, dormidas, por lo que dejaba entender sus respiraciones tranquilas, y Cosmo estaba ya bostezando junto a ellas.

—¿Y si solo lo decidimos al momento? ¿Por qué presionarnos?

Lance lo sopesó, suspiró contra el cuello de Keith, aún en la posición de la cuchara grande. A veces se rotaban, pero a Lance definitivamente le gustaba hacer de cuchara grande y Keith simplemente le gustaba verlo feliz.

—Creo que está bien.

Fue extraño como todo se resolvió tan fácil, y a pesar de que Lance estaba algo insatisfecho, lo dejaron pasar. Keith aún se alternaba entre Marmora y Voltron, y para cuando lo supo, su ciclo fértil cayó justo durante su periodo en Marmora. Fue distinto al resto, sin incomodidades ni ninguna señal más que la vigorosidad bajo su piel y la leve excitación dispuesta de su cuerpo.

Krolia lo había arrullado como la madre orgullosa que era, y Prouz lo felicitó por conseguir estar tan sano en aquel punto de su ciclo.

En esos días se dio, casi como por casualidad, una misión en conjunto con Voltron. Desmantelaron una base de un general Galra asiduo al antiguo comandante Ranvieg. Keith sintió la adrenalina como una droga al trabajar de nuevo junto a su equipo, así fuese del lado de Marmora. Rió casi como si jugara cuando derribó a un androide y Lance desarmó a otro tras suyo con un solo tiro.

—Bien hecho, Blue boy.

—Por ti, todo, Samurai.

—Oh, por Dios. Ya dejen de coquetear, me enferman— gimió Pidge desde la comunicación compartida. Un par de miembros de Marmora la apoyaron entre quejidos de protesta mientras peleaban por su cuenta.

Sólo por eso Lance se echó una carcajada que hizo a Keith estremecerse, demasiado consciente de la excitación causada por la adrenalina y su ciclo fértil. Cuando finalmente la base estuviese desmantelada, Keith presionó un beso húmedo contra los labios de Lance sin siquiera importarle que todos los vieran. Sudoroso y agasajado en la victoria, Lance lo alzó entre sus brazos por los pocos segundos que su cuerpo drogado por la adrenalina pudo, aullando por el placer del triunfo. Cosmo le imitó, y un buena parte de los Marmora se rió del canino inocente mientras aún se recuperaban de la batalla.

—¿Es necesario que todo parezca libro romántico con ustedes? De verdad… están en público—volvió a insistir Pidge.

Regris, que estaba cerca, no pudo más que coincidir.

* * *

 **Nota:**

El calor de la victoria hace cosas sorprendentes, de verdad, y estoy segura que Keith no es tan arisco (en el especifico orden de circunstancias que planteo), mucho menos ahora que ha pasado por, literalmente, meses de terapia.

Sobre el equipo Punk, es tan canon que me da mil años de vida, mayormente me encantan como amigos, pero estoy segura que también serian una pareja espectacular y amo el concepto de los paladines enamorados como tontuelos (además necesito ese concepto para la trama). Después de tantos meses en el espacio, uno llega a sentir cosas, ¿no? Se supone que este sería el penúltimo capítulo, pero aquí estoy, alargando mil años más este fanfic para no hacerlo tan cargado ¡Es que quiero abarcar tanto en tan poco!

Vimos algo de las inseguridades de Lance, nuestro bebé obviamente sufrió, ¡pero ya no más! Ahora son unos tontuelos enamorados que definitivamente tendrán problemas más profundos que resolver, cómo sus límites en la intimidad, en donde diablos se van a asentar y cuál será el siguiente paso ahora que están trabajando en su cariño mutuo abiertamente.

Espero que este capítulo de puente les guste, obviamente ellos no iban a saltar a sus pantalones así como así. Pero no desfallezcan, el próximo capítulo tiene una sorpresa ;)


	11. Capítulo 11: Nadie nunca comprendió

**Advertencias:** Lime (explícito, así como, casi relaciones sexuales)

 **Capítulo beteado por la fabulosa Sthefynice.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** …nadie nunca comprendió.

Allura fue rápida en administrar los asuntos de la colonia, y con la previa autorización de los Arusianos, transportó la colonia Alteana hasta Arus, en donde poco a poco comenzaron a prosperar. Al cabo de unos meses, el Castillo de los Leones se convirtió en el epicentro de una colonia estable y, por ello, se volvió la sede de la Coalición Intergaláctica, ya que la mayoría de sus integrantes parecían contentos con ello.

Como una adecuada sede, Nueva Altea era centro de las reuniones más aburridas entre líderes de la coalición en donde definitivamente, los paladines debían estar presentes como representantes de la paz.

—En una de estas, se le escapa otro graznido— Pidge le susurró a Lance, mientras tomaba otra copa del extraño jugo Arusiano que sabía a vino y jugo de naranja.

Hunk, afectado por el alcohol, rió tontamente cuando el delegado de un planeta cuyo nombre era casi imposible de pronunciar, empezó a hablar y su cara similar a la de un pato le dio más peso al chiste malo de Pidge.

Estaban discutiendo sobre algún sistema apartado, del cual los milenios habían desdibujado su pertenencia a un reinado de un planeta ya extinto, o el gobierno de otros cinco. Allura estaba, técnicamente "sola", junto a Lotor y Shiro, en su puesto de neutralidad, luchando por calmar los ánimos.

Todos parecían tener su opinión sobre el caso y, obviamente, un bando al que favorecer.

—Magistrado Jrookekrika— Allura insistió, con una voz suave que intentaba llegar hasta la parte más blanda del hombre pato.

—No, no, ¡NO! Los Brotuanos no tienen derecho sobre nuestro territorio desde la caída del quinto anillo.

—Sea congruente—Lotor empezó.

—¡Absolutamente NO!

La algarabía se revolvió en la sala de nuevo, incluso una especie tan centrada como los Olkary empezaron a bufar sobre "dignidad" y "entereza" al magistrado.

—Odio la diplomacia— para no parecer tan ajeno al alboroto, Keith gruñía de vez en cuando, y Lance sólo asentía, mientras completaba otra "O" torcida en su juego de tres en raya oculto bajo el elevado de la mesa circular. Keith echó un vistazo, completó una "X" e inevitablemente ganó por decima u octava vez en la noche.

—Aún no sé cómo lo haces.

Keith se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Finalmente, el alcohol arusiano amilanó el ambiente entre las cabezas de la coalición hasta dejarlos rezongando sobre asuntos banales. Allura, con su inesperada resistencia a la bebida, finalmente mermó los disgustos entre los gobernantes bajo la divertida mirada de Lotor, que se había negado a probar un solo trago de alcohol.

Fueron conscientes de que ya no eran necesarios como símbolos de la paz, desde que Pidge se escabullera de la sala y Hunk se quedara dormido con el casco puesto en una posición que simulaba escuchar lo que sea que hablaran. Lance empujó su codo contra el hombro de un Keith apenas consciente, vestido con su armadura roja de paladín y ojeras bajo sus bonitos ojos semi abiertos.

—¿Eh?

—Psss, arriba. Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie.

—Hueles a alcohol—rezongó Keith, mientras lo que pretendía ser una civilizada charla se desenvolvía en la habitación. Keith tropezó dos pasos y se enganchó a los hombros de Lance con un brazo—. Apestas.

—Yo no soy quien arrastra los pies.

—Heh.

Llegaron a trompicones a las habitaciones de Lance, los ventanales ocultos de la pared, que siempre habían estado cerrados, iluminaban la habitación con la luz del ocaso. Ambos se echaron en la cama hasta que el sueño o el alcohol los abandonara. Para cuando Keith se reincorporó, las estrellas ya moteaban el oscuro cielo arusiano.

—¿Estás despierto?

Lance respondió con un quejido similar al de un perro pateado. ¿Qué tenía ese alcohol extraterrestre que los pequeños cuerpos podían resistir, pero un hombre de 19 años como él no? Cualquier cosa que fuere, palpitaba en la cabeza de Lance como una sandía, se echó a un lado, ignorando la voz patosa de Keith.

Hubo una risita en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Lance se tensó, todas sus alarmas gritando peligro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que los muslos de Keith atrapaban su torso, manteniéndolo boca abajo, y unos labios suaves dejaban piquitos traviesos sobre su cuello.

—Esto es tortura—gimió.

Keith soltó de nuevo aquella risa que para cualquiera sonaría insulsa, pero que a Lance encantaba como a un canto de sirena.

—Keeeeeith—Se quejó, unos dedos desnudos trazaron círculos debajo de su armadura, deshaciéndose de las piezas con pereza.

—¿Mmm?—para su suerte y no la de Keith, el alcohol había empezado a abandonar su sistema. Así que Lance aplicó un movimiento haciendo palanca con sus brazos para atrapar a Keith, que antes estuviera cómodamente sentado sobre su coxis, sin esperar el ataque que lo haría, literalmente, caer.

El ligero forcejeo entre sabanas revueltas se convirtió de forma rápida en besos y caricias suaves, ligeros picos en el cuello, caricias en los costados y piernas enredadas en un espacio muy pequeño.

—Hueles taaaaan bien—Keith sollozó con la nariz enterrada hasta el fondo en el cuello de Lance. El cubano se rió, acariciando la espalda baja de su algo intoxicado novio—, quiero comerte.

El gruñido tomó por sorpresa a Lance, que se rió, sonrojado hasta la coronilla. Keith pareció tomar eso como un gesto de bienvenida para frotar la erección entre sus pantalones con el muslo de Lance.

Ya habían sobrepasado esa barrera, al menos con la ropa puesta, así que Lance no se alarmó. Siguió acariciando la espalda baja de Keith, probando su lengua juguetona resbalar entre sus dientes romos, de vez en cuando pequeños dientes afilados le tantearon la piel hinchada de los labios mientras el vaivén de las caderas despertaba a la parte inferior de Lance.

Por las apariencias, no terminarían pronto, así que se acomodó en una posición sentada lo suficientemente cómoda para ambos. Keith suspiró, presionando con dedos lisos los muslos de Lance y el torso apretado por la respiración inconstante.

Keith estaba relajado, sonrojado y jadeante mientras acariciaba sus labios y arrimaba sus entrepiernas juntas. Cada quejido leve y dulce respiración intoxicó a Lance, tan lenta y tortuosamente como sólo Keith podía hacerlo, con sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus rasgos finos y su piel sonrosada apretando su calidez contra suyo.

Y, a pesar de ello y de lo dispuesto que Keith estaba ese día, Lance se sorprendió cuando le dejó pasar una mano morena por debajo de la licra de su pantalón. Lance mantuvo la palma de la mano bordeando la ligera curva del trasero de Keith, atento a las reacciones del chico con una sutileza más bien perteneciente de aquel que teme un repentino rechazo.

Keith no respondió de forma desfavorable, anudando su lengua con la de Lance y apretando sus labios con urgencia a los contrarios, mejillas sonrosadas, cabello revuelto y para nada tenso. Así que Lance decidió hacer algo temerario: apretó su palma sobre la superficie redondeada y suave, sintiendo la tensión de los músculos trabajados bajo su toque.

Fue cuestión de un segundo, Keith saltó sobre el regazo de su novio, siseando hasta apartarse al otro lado de la cama.

—No—dictaminó, con voz firme. Sus ojos finalmente desprovistos de la bruma alcoholizada. Lance sostenía sus manos en el aire, con los labios hinchados, una erección entre las piernas y el cabello hecho un nido, pero con una expresión neutra.

—¿Por qué?—Lance dejó caer su pregunta de gracia, Keith lo odiaba tanto por conocerle tan bien.

—Odiarás mi cuerpo desnudo—Admitió sin tapujos.

—¿Y qué tal si no? ¿No debería ser yo el que decida si me gusta algo o no?

—No.

—Keith, hace un minuto lo querías.

—No… yo…

—Dilo, no te voy a juzgar.

Hombros abajo, cabeza tambaleante y la típica mirada desviada que hacía a Lance encoger su corazón.

—Soy horrendo allí abajo… no te va a gustar.

—Tal vez… ya yo sepa que esperar—ofreció con delicadeza. Keith levanto el rostro, curioso—, tal vez tenga una idea.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías?—le inquirió con ojos estrechos, su afilado interés traspasándolo.

Lance tragó grueso, avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Tal vez… leí un poco. Ya sabes, la biblioteca tiene libros de educación sexual galra y me dije, ¿por qué no?

Keith lució sorprendido y Lance se sintió aliviado por ello. Él se inclinó hasta Lance, conmovido, su pura expresión emocionada brillando en su rostro sonrojado.

—¿Lo hiciste?—murmuró sin aliento.

—Tal-tal vez… s-sí. Sí, lo hice.

Lance sentió que se quedaría sin aire cuando vio la gran sonrisa amplia y halagada de Keith, pero la dulce mueca no duró mucho, rápidamente se convirtió en una consternada, con los ojos apartados del rostro de Lance y el ceño fruncido.

—Ningún libro podría prepararte.

La simple declaración hizo que Lance frunciera el ceño, sus ojos analíticos pasaron por encima de la figura encogida de Keith y luego por la habitación. Se detuvo sobre el ventanal y las miles de estrellas que dejaba ver por encima del horizonte.

—¿Alguna vez te has masturbado pensando en mí?

Keith jadeó, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva.

¿¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa!?

Iba a darle un golpe en la cara sólo por preguntar algo tan estúpido. Pero cuando volteó a verlo, Lance estaba recostado sobre la pared pegada a la cama con una postura relajada, suaves luces de las lunas de Arus contorneaban su perfil relajado y sus pestañas oscuras. La escena de un Lance tan etéreo le impidió si quiera levantar un dedo para reprenderle.

—Yo si lo he hecho. Pensando en ti, quiero decir—los ojos azules se volvieron hasta Keith, que se revolvió incomodo. Los ojos de Lance eran un océano profundo en el que Keith, con seguridad, se ahogaría al instante si se atrevía a mirarlos. Era demasiado íntimo, demasiado asfixiante—, he pensado en ti cuando lo hago. En tu piel sonrojada, en los lunares de tu pecho y tu risa tonta… en tus ojos chispeantes… siempre pienso en ti.

—Lance…—Keith no tenía aliento y el apasionado tono de su novio no ayudaba. Presionó sus muslos juntos, la sensación de tirantez entre sus piernas hinchando su excitación hasta aflorar suaves sensaciones, allí, en donde la culpa se había convertido en placer.

—He soñado con tus muslos—la voz baja de Lance suspiró, acercándose con cautela—, con el color de tu sexo, un pene o lo que sea que esté allí, creo que lo amaré igual.

—No lo harás—ofreció con terquedad.

Lance terminó de acercarse a él. Como un gato sigiloso, recibió un espacio entre los muslos reticentes de Keith, sólo con el leve toque de sus dedos.

—¿Quieres apostar? Desnúdate y lo descubrimos, estoy seguro de que estás equivocado… como siempre—Allí estaba la sonrisa irritante, una ceja levantada. Como odiaba esa expresión de _"tengo la razón y tu no"_ que le sacaba de quicio.

—¡Bien! — Las manos de Keith trabajaron por sí solas, para cuando se percató de lo que había hecho ya terminaba de patear sus bóxer fuera de sus pies y comprendía que había caído en el juego de Lance. El chico le miró con una gran sonrisa, arrugas en las esquinas que cantaban satisfacción. Keith gruñó—Como te odio.

—Me adoras—Silbó Lance, luego puso una expresión de circunstancias—. Lo que en verdad odias es lo que está aquí abajo, honestamente no importa mucho si a mí me gusta o no, lo que cuenta es que tú aceptes el riesgo de que yo lo vea.

Eso sonaba demasiado parecido a Prouz. " _Demonios",_ Keith jadeó _"Mi novio es como un maldito terapeuta"_

La expresión en la cara de Keith debió valer mil millones de dólares, porque Lance se rió como nunca en su vida.

—Ven— le ofreció una mano para que se levantara, Keith evitó mirar hacia abajo en todo momento. La erección de Lance ya estaba blanda, pero la suya no, y la hinchazón entre sus muslos punzaba como una daga. Caminó junto a Lance hasta que se percató que lo dirigía al espejo de cuerpo completo que obviamente tenía en su habitación, porque Lance era un egocéntrico que amaba verse cuerpo entero todas las mañanas.

—Oh, no.

—Oh, sí. —Lance lo plantó frente al espejo. Keith no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y se quedó allí, congelado, viendo un cuerpo flacucho y tonificado, piernas largas y entre ellas un miembro despierto entre dos pequeñas bolitas hinchadas, lo que temía no estaba allí. Suspiró, aliviado.

—Ahora, abre las piernas.

—No.

—Keith.

—No puedes obligarme.

Lance lo pensó por un momento, arrastró una silla hasta su posición y se sentó.

—Ven, siéntate aquí—se palmeó el regazo para señalar, viéndose confiado. Keith dudó, pero lo hizo, con sus muslos firmemente apretados entre si y los brazos cruzados. Lance le regaló una sonrisa satisfecha—Mira al espejo.

Obedeció, con un suspiro cansado.

—¿No crees que eres hermoso?

Keith debía admitirlo: la vista de él, sentando semi-desnudo en el regazo de Lance era extrañamente excitante.

Siendo terco, desvió la pregunta.

—¿De dónde sacaste ésta idea después de todo?

Lance se rascó una oreja, nervioso, soltó una risita antes de responder.

—Bueno, mi madre es sexóloga y sabes, ella siempre ha sido tan abierta respecto a sus terapias. No había un día en el que ella no hablara de vagina, pene o sexo en la mesa del desayuno. Se volvió algo natural para mí.

Eso explicaba esa desmedida comodidad al hablar de sexo. Lo hacía escuchar casi romántico. Maldita sea.

—Ajá, bien. ¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Ya me puedo levantar?

—No, se supone que debes abrir las piernas.

—No lo haré, Lance.

Lance le ofreció una mirada de cachorro mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre sus muslos, haciendo círculos suaves que inevitablemente lo relajaron. Para cuando lo supo, otra vez, una mano acariciaba su miembro mientras intentaba no jadear, apartó su mirada de Lance queriendo escapar del placer que le generaba, pero sólo logró fijar su vista en el espejo. Lance lucía una cara concentrada, con piernas abiertas y ceño fruncido. Keith, por otro lado, estaba apoyado al pecho de Lance, piernas aferradas entre si y la cadera subiendo a propia voluntad para alcanzar la presión de los dedos de Lance.

Repentinamente, los ojos azules también se voltearon al espejo.

—¿Ves? Luces tan guapo, y lo disfrutas. ¿Por qué te lo niegas?—le sonrió, con la respiración entrecortada. Fue entonces que Keith se percató del contorno duro de la erección de Lance bajo él. Presionó su trasero contra la dureza por el llano reflejo de conseguir más placer, rozando su apertura hinchada contra la deliciosa presión. La acción lo hizo jadear, apretando los dedos de sus pies.

Oh…

Malditaseamalditaseamalditasea.

Su corazón corrió a mil por minuto, ¿por qué rayos no podía apartar los ojos del espejo? La expresión de Lance era un poema.

—N-no—le suplicó entre suspiros. Mas fue él quien volvió a bombear hacía abajo, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir cuando el oleaje en su perineo encajó en la erección de Lance. El mismo Lance fue quien se impulsó hacia arriba la siguiente vez para despejar sus sospechas, el chico tragó grueso cuando Keith se revolvió encantado sobre su regazo, cerrando los ojos ante la delicada sensación que se construía en su interior.

—Bueno, en los archivos no lo mencionó explícitamente… —admitió con voz entrecortada —P-pero creo debió ser obvio, ¿no?

—Lance, no te atrevas… no…

Lance aprovechó cuando Keith volvió a restregar su perineo contra su regazo para atrapar los muslos debilitados y abrirlos, allí, tímidamente, una ligera protuberancia húmeda se asomaba sonrosada, ocultando la apertura anal como si ese fuese su lugar.

—Oh—tragó, Keith sintió como el pene de Lance se estremeció, interesado.

—¿Puedo to-

Keith volteó el rostro, sus ojos cayeron de nuevo en el espejo, mejillas sonrosadas y brazos cruzados. Enojado e interesado en partes iguales.

—Keith, no puedo tocarlo si no me das permiso.

Keith no respondió, testarudo. Se mordió los labios y viendo en los ojos de Lance tal admiración por una parte de él que tanto despreció, abrió más las piernas y presionó el pene de Lance por sobre la ropa, invitando.

—Sólo hazlo.

— _VirgenDeLa-_

Keith rió, ganando un punto en la contienda.

Lance no se quedó con ello, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro acalorado y deslizó su brazo por la cintura del chico sobre su regazo para colocarlo con el pecho junto a su hombro. Le levantó una pierna para mostrar el pequeño montículo tímido al espejo.

—Pero qué…

—Es preciosoooo—Canturreó Lance, con su sonrisa ladeada y mejillas rojas—. Es diferente, sí. Pero muy lindo.

Keith vio con el corazón en la garganta como un dedo acarició su muslo hasta hundirse en su entrepierna. En realidad, más que verlo, lo sintió, y se murió de vergüenza cuando no pudo apartar la mirada aún cuando su cuello dolía por estar torcido, salivando ante la expectación.

Cuando el dedo bordeó la semiluna hinchada, Keith jadeó, sorprendido. Se había tocado a petición de Prouz para que tanteara la comodidad que sostenía para con su cuerpo, pero nunca había sido tocado por otro. Se sentía como si el toque fuese potenciado por la vista en el espejo… le gustó.

Pero que alguien le cortara la lengua antes de decirle a Lance que así era.

El dedo masajeó con lentitud alrededor de toda la línea, Keith suspiró evitando elevar la voz, los nudos de placer aferrándose a su piel acalorada. Lance tatareó en respuesta, el dedo siguió tanteando, tímidamente, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo mientras Keith se ocupaba de su propio pene con tímidos lamentos de placer.

—Está mojado—mencionó Lance con voz entrecortada, obviamente impresionado entre su propio goce—. Supongo que es como una v-

—Dilo y te rasgaré la tráquea—gruñó Keith—. Es mi ano, es parte de mi ano, supéralo.

Lance no respondió más que con un beso en la rodilla doblada de Keith, una risa juguetona intoxicada por el placer que estremeció el cuerpo al que se apretaba.

—No tengo mucha experiencia en esto, ¿vale? Dime si te molesta—le susurró con voz suave, Keith relajó su ceño y asintió.

Al dedo se le unió otro al cabo de un minuto, masajeando con lentitud. Keith, en respuesta, se revolvió, suspiró y tatareó, finalmente satisfecho con la atención, y ya no tan incómodo con su imagen en el espejo.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía deseado, cómodo y efervescente, y _no_ se sentía mal por ello.

—Va a entrar uno.

Entre la bruma de comodidad y placer, Keith no entendió a qué se refería Lance hasta que un dedo bordeó la apertura y se abrió paso con lentitud. Una vez adentro, presionó y se burló de sus paredes sensibles con la misma picardía con la que Lance le sonreía.

Sollozó y gimió anonadado bajo las atenciones de Lance, mas una sola palabra no abandonó su boca.

Cuando el segundo se unió, apretando un racimo de nervios sensibles, su orgullo se fue al carajo.

—Sí, sí, sí, ¡SÍ!— Gimió, olvidando por completo el estúpido espejo al cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que atiborraba sus entrañas. Lance apretó más profundo con un "Wow" agitado, regando besos castos en sus caderas y muslos—. _Alliiiií_ … más _profundo_ , _¡así!_

—Sip, este definitivamente es tu lugar.

—¡Maldita sea, CÁLLATE y _sigue_!

—Mandón.

A pesar de la protesta de Lance, sus dedos apretaron y molieron con delicadeza el interior empapado. Keith se hundió en ellos mientras suspiraba, encantado por la sensación. Cuando los dedos volvieron a presionar el punto sensible de nervios hinchados, se corrió contra el pecho de Lance, su apertura se contrajo alrededor de los dedos delgados y suspiró de nuevo, satisfecho con el orgasmo que cosquilleaba en su piel sensible.

Luego, Lance rió como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro luego de soltar un ronco suspiro contra su mano, un gesto que llamó la atención de Keith.

—¿Quién diría que eras tan vocal? Yo lo soy, pero tú… wow—tatareó—y además eres mandón, ¿debería sentirme sorprendido?

—Si bromeas con esto, te juro que…

Lance lo calló con su expresión ofendida y aún febril, por su orgasmo apenas extinto. Sólo cuando Keith bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de la mancha en los pantalones de su novio.

—¿Eyaculaste sólo masturbándome?

Lance no lució apenado.

—Gimes muy bien para mi inexperto corazón bi.

—Precoz—Keith le pellizcó.

Ambos se rieron, descansando sobre las últimas olas de sus orgasmos, hablando en voz baja sobre planes y el futuro, ahora que no estaban exclusivamente atados a una guerra.

—Quiero ir a la tierra, volver a ver a mi familia—Lance admitió cuando ya estuvieran en la cama, olorosos a jabón y somnolientos. Extremidades entrelazadas y suspiros suaves sobre piel lavada inundaban sus sentidos.

—Marmora aún necesita apoyo, son la principal fuerza para atacar el contrabando entre los comandantes que se oponen a Lotor. Me necesitan aquí.

El mensaje era claro, sus caminos se bifurcaban a partir de ese punto y no podían hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como adultos, conscientes de que si en verdad se amaban con tanto fervor como sus palabras expresaban, soportarían la lejanía de nuevo y podrían volver más maduros a rencontrarse.

—Sólo serán unos meses— Lance besó los parpados caídos de Keith. Él asintió, abrazando la figura de Lance contra su cofre mientras masajeaba los músculos de la espalda relajada.

—Sobreviviremos—bromeó.

A la semana, Lance se marchó junto a Shiro, Hunk y Pidge, en sus leones. Red le dio una suave despedida a Blue con un ronroneo lastimoso, y la leona azul sólo le correspondió con mimos y maullidos roncos, sintiendo separarse de su amada.

Keith y Lance se despidieron a su manera: tras una columna alta, con un beso casto sobre labios tibios y tímidos. Promesas pactadas en susurros, íntimos y silenciosos.

Se volverían a ver, fue lo que se repitió Lance durante los primeros días en la tierra, rodeado de su familia y seres queridos, pero con un pedazo de su corazón en las estrellas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueeeno, esto ha sido todo… fue un placer tenerlos como lectores de este pequeño proyecto precioso que ya llegó a su fin.

Nah, aún falta un capítulo, ya dejen de llorar xD (si de verdad alguien lloró, lo siento, era un chiste tonto). Ahora sí, sobre la entrega de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Encontré que los sentimientos de Keith respecto a su propio cuerpo son complejos y debe aprender a apreciarlo con lentitud y paciencia, si Lance no estuviera cómodo con el sexo y no conociera como hacerlo sentir natural, esa misión sería imposible.

Me parece adecuado que él haya tenido una influencia en casa que lo haya llevado a pensar con mayor amplitud sobre la sexualidad y el disfrute sexual (más que un playboy común y soso, Lance realmente comprende la importancia del sexo como una actividad de intimidad y conexión aún sin haber tenido mucha experiencia sexual. Él está informado, eso es todo) también ayuda mucho (en este AU) que Lance sea bisexual y no lo esté descubriendo apenas ahora, esto le da más apertura para tratar las zonas íntimas de Keith con tacto sin alarmase mucho porque se parezcan o no al sexo con el que se siente menos inclinado, o difieran de la perspectiva humana sobre la apariencia que debería tener el sexo de Keith de acuerdo a su apariencia exterior.

Me encanta escribir, también, lo suave que es con Keith, porque él lo necesita, necesita saber que también es deseado y que puede ser capaz de excitar a alguien. Después de todo, sus inseguridades no están tanto en cómo él ve su cuerpo (porque aún puede reconocer belleza en él) o el cómo los demás lo ven (Porque en realidad muchos ni siquiera piensan en la apariencia de Keith), sino en cómo él percibe los demás ven su cuerpo. Así que es importante cambiar su punto de vista sobre la perspectiva de los demás y cómo es lo que él piensa lo que importa.

Sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leeeeer! Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que preparen pañuelos porque la próxima semana es la última :)


	12. Capítulo 12: Excepto a Ti

**Advertencia:** Biología alienígena, lemon y algunas palabras malsonantes entre tanto.

 **Agradecimientos inmensos a Sthefynice, que me acompaño durante toda esta odisea y me apoyo con mucho amor y paciencia como mi beta querida.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Excepto a ti.

" **Cuando era joven** , vi a mi padre llorar por amor, así que inmediatamente **te vi llorar** , porque si mi padre lloraba por amor, ¿qué me garantizaría que tú, mi futuro amor, no llorarías por mi?

Es por eso que, cuando era joven, decidí que **lo mejor para mí** y **lo mejor para ti,** serían las **caras largas** y la **distancia.**

Para evitar el cariño, para evitar el apego y **para evitar las lágrimas**.

 **Porque el amor nunca dura**.

Por eso **nadie nunca me vio, cariño.**

… **nadie nunca comprendió.**

Todos aceptaron alejarse.

Y por ello a nadie nunca amé…

 **Excepto a ti.**

 **Tú, mi única excepción."**

Con Keith atrapado en Marmora y Lance en la tierra castigado con la que se empezaba a conocer como la peor recepción intergaláctica posible, tuvieron pocas noticias del otro. Cuando la señal era decente, Lance le presentaba a algún miembro de su familia: su padre, su madre o sus sobrinos, sus hermanas, hermanos o tíos.

Keith nunca veía fin a los familiares de Lance, y en especial no podía con la ansiedad de saber que en algún momento tendría que conocerlos en persona. Su novio también le mostró las playas de Varadero, su casa y las calles de Cuba, que poco a poco se llenaban de extratrerrestres extravagantes que pintaban los locales con nueva tecnología y comida.

Keith no podía hacer lo mismo con Marmora, no había mucho que podía mostrar dentro de la organización, de hecho le permitían demasiado al dejarle comunicarse con el exterior, pero al menos pudo mostrarle a su madre y a Alleha.

— Son una linda pareja, tan joven. No lo dije antes, pero eres guapo. Keith tiene buen gusto—Alleha canturreó, Keith pudo ver como Lance se sonrojaba través de la pantalla y sentir sus propias mejillas calentarse—, ¿no es así, Krolia?

Krolia era una impasible figura cruzada de brazos tras Keith. Ella suspiró, luciendo divertida.

—¿No es la opinión de mi hijo la que importa?

—¡Mamá!

Fue el turno de Lance para enternecerse.

—Es guapo— Alleha siguió insistiendo por largo rato, empujando cada vez más a Lance y a Keith a la vergüenza absoluta con una mueca tan dulce es su rostro que parecía inocente–, vamos, los dos—la Burzar masculló, ya frustrada por su timidez—. No se hubieran escogido el uno al otro si no creían que serían una pareja sexualmente saludable.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con total honestidad, con sus manos acunando la leve curva del estómago embarazado.

—¡ALLEHA!—El grito de Keith tal vez pudo oírse en toda Marmora, Lance se reía como poseso en la pantalla.

Krolia fue la única que suspiró y, con calma, despachó a Alleha de la habitación.

—Iremos a las cocinas, no se entretengan mucho. Adiós, Paladín Azul.

— _¡Adiós, Krolia!_

Cualquiera podría creer que Krolia era una madre estricta, ella definitivamente tomó ventaja de su apariencia intimidante una vez conoció a Lance para deducir sus intenciones con Keith. Pero a pesar de todo, ella confió en Keith y en su decisión de estar con Lance. Siendo, de hecho, la que a menudo empujaba silenciosamente a Keith para ser más abierto.

—Tu madre me agrada—Lance le dijo, una vez Keith se retirara a su habitación—, es genial. También tu tía, ¿cuántos meses de embarazo tiene?

—Sólo cinco o seis phoebs, me dijeron que el embarazo de los galra es largo a comparación del humano y aún más el de una Burzar. Krolia dice que el mío llevó de 12 a 13 phoebs.

Keith se echó sobre la cama, mirando a Lance comer cereal para la cena. Uno de sus sobrinos le preguntó por un juguete y él le respondió antes de voltear.

—¿Y ya saben qué sexo será?—siguió indagando, mientras revolvía la leche del cereal con mezquindad.

—Aún no, creen que puede ser un Hurzar o un Kyrl, pero no se sabrá bien hasta que nazca. ¿Cómo ha estado todo allá en la tierra?

—Ah—A Lance se le iluminaron los ojos de repente—. ¡Muy bien! Mi hermana Rachel acaba de comprometerse, mi papá está ampliando el restaurante y ¡mira!

En la pantalla había una especie de foto de una carta de restaurante con una especie de platillo con un pez azul, y varios acompañantes que Keith no lograba reconocer.

—Lo hizo mi hermano Luis, ¡es un platillo! Se llama "Paladin azul", Keith. ¡Mi propio platillo en el restaurante más famoso de Varadero!— Keith rió por la expresión sincera de Lance. Red, que había estado durmiendo antes de los gritos de Lance, se asomó para ver quién era el que la había despertado.

—¡Ey, Red!—Lance saludó. Enseguida una leona azul entró a trompicones desde la otra sala, con los sobrinos de Lance atrás de ella chillando entre risas. La gran leona maúllo al encaramarse sobre la mesa, alterada por ver de nuevo a Red, y Red sólo empujó su nariz contra la pantalla, lanzando quejidos lastimeros mientras echaba a Keith a un lado con su cuerpo.

— _Dios,_ Blue _, salte de encima—_ el gemido de Lance se oyó distante entre los lamentos de Blue y las risas de sus sobrinos—Keith, cariño, te llamaré más tarde, ¿vale? _Niños, dejen de dar el berro(1*), ¡LUIIIIIS! ¡Angela y Guillermo están molestando a Blue otra vez!_

— _¡No es cierto!—_ se quejaron un par de vocecillas, antes de que Lance apagara la pantalla.

Red paró de quejarse cuando la trasmisión se desvaneció, lanzando un bufido frustrado a la pantalla junto con Keith. Pensó que Lance estaría más afectado por la distancia, pero su familia parecía mantenerlo ocupado en la tierra, y a pesar de que él estaba activo con todas las misiones de Marmora y compartiendo con su pequeña y nueva familia, se sentía… melancólico.

A quien engañaba, extrañaba a Lance.

— _¿Puedo entrar?—_ Era la voz de Krolia a través del comunicador de la puerta, Keith prefirió abrirle la puerta antes que dar una respuesta. Al otro lado, Krolia estaba vestida con la ropa ligera que los galra utilizaban cuando no estaban en servició. Ella lo miró con sus claros ojos violeta, casi como si procesara lentamente el hecho de tener su hijo al frente—¿Ya Lance se despidió?

Keith asintió, dándole espacio para que entrara a la pequeña habitación.

—Le gustas mucho—ella prosiguió.

—Sí, bueno, eso creo, me lo ha…dicho.

—¿Y tú se los has dicho de vuelta?—Cuando Krolia se giró para mirarlo, con una expresión incierta en su rostro, Keith se dio cuenta de que aquello eran una charla de una madre preocupada.

—Por supuesto, lo hice.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, el ambiente se sentía pesado y torpe. No le agradaba el repentino interrogatorio.

—Keith, no me malinterpretes, no dudo de tus sentimientos por Lance, no tengo derecho a ello. Él te conoce por más tiempo que yo, ambos lo han hecho, y yo no tengo mucho que decir respecto a ello, ustedes son personas adultas. Pero…

—¿Pero?—Keith siguió, curioso del repentino arrebato de su madre.

—No quiero que te sacrifiques por complacerlo o por hacerlo con nosotros. Yo… sé que lo hiciste, Kolivan me dijo… sobre Naxzela.

Un estremecimiento atravesó a Keith. En ese momento sintió el aire demasiado espeso como para ser respirado.

—Krolia, no creo…

—No, escúchame. Soy tu Mokta, tu Mokt, tu madre, te falté todos estos años, te falté en Naxzela y hoy no quiero faltarte. Sé que lo extrañas, y sé que estás haciendo lo posible por permanecer aquí para compensar el tiempo perdido—ella apretó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, con sus ojos brillantes y sinceros. Keith se sintió tan pequeño e indefenso bajo sus ojos que no tuvo palabras para contradecirla.

—No te sacrifiques, Keith. Si quieres estar con él, ve con él. Si quieres quedarte aquí, con nosotros—la voz de Krolia era temblorosa y sus ojos reflejaban tal sentimiento de vulnerabilidad—, quédate. Pero sólo haz lo que quieras y no te sientas culpable por ello.

Keith lo pensó, apretó su mano contra la cálida de Krolia, con su mejilla apoyada al toque. Obviamente ella lo había intuido, tal vez Krolia no llevaba conociéndolo mucho pero era su madre, y al parecer, ellas tenían esta especie de sexto sentido.

— Quiero ir con él.

Ella le sonrió, apretando un beso contra su frente en la intimidad de la habitación vacía.

—Bien, yo te visitaré—Krolia apretó sus manos juntas y le miró a los ojos, infinitamente orgullosa—. Haz tu vida en la tierra y ten por seguro que yo seré parte de ella… _sé_ que seré parte de ella, vi las visiones en el abismo, cuando dormías. Los vi juntos y lo _vi._

Keithtragó grueso, había intentado no pensar sobre su futuro y sobre el niño que parecía más una fantasía lejana que una realidad. Pero aquí estaba su madre, confesando que no había sido el único en verlo.

Y todo eso lo hacía sentir aún más real.

—No tengas miedo, yo estaré allí.

Keith le sonrió, apretó más la mano de Krolia y aceptó su abrazo.

Todo estaría bien.

 **-ExceptoATi-**

El ronroneo de Blue calmó los nervios de Lance cuando al fin divisó el castillo detrás de las mullidas nubes del planeta Arus, con las manos apretadas a los controles adelantó al león negro. La protesta de Shiro, velada por las comunicaciones, no reprimió su grito de euforia al descender frente al castillo.

—Es una alegría verlos de nuevo, Paladines.

Allura se presentó con un séquito de alteanos a su alrededor después de que se asentara el polvo. Descendía de las escaleras vestida de blanco, con sedosos trazos de dorado cayendo de sus curvas y una diadema sosteniendo su cabello rizado en un peinado que la hacía lucir etérea.

—Princesa Allura— Shiro se inclinó con gracia, haciéndola reír. Allura, por su parte, sólo tomó la mano de Shiro para besar sus dedos, haciendo sonrojar al líder de Voltron.

—Reina Allura, ahora, Paladin Negro—la suave risa femenina se convirtió en una expresión amorosa—. Le extrañé mucho— le susurró, mientras se miraban como amantes confidentes.

—Lo confirmo—Coran, para alivio de Lance, interrumpió el momento romántico con su voz chillona—Ella estuvo todos estos meses lamentándose tanto que-

—Coran, no es necesario.

La risa de los alteanos aligeró el ambiente. Como nueva regente, Allura los acompañó a través del castillo, explicándoles su nueva tarea como diplomáticos de la coalición. Era, al parecer, todo un trabajo político bien renumerado ser un paladín de Voltron. Shiro y Lance se miraron sorprendidos, en la tierra habían sido premiados por gobiernos, llamados a entrevistas y se le habían dado regalos lujosos. Pero Allura les ofrecía una vida de _nobles,_ literalmente, embajadores.

Y ella no parecía extrañada por ello, hablaba como si fuese algo natural otorgarles a Shiro y a Lance, títulos, propiedades que pronto se construirían y un sinfín de derechos dentro y fuera de Nueva Altea.

—Es una lástima que Pidge y Hunk no puedan venir aún, sé que tienen mucho que hacer en la tierra. Pero espero que consideren esto tanto como ustedes, los beneficios que hoy les otorgo no son un regalo, son fruto de su arduo trabajo defendiendo el universo y parte de su compromiso siendo paladines, embajadores de la paz entre los mundos. Así que, ¿aceptan?

La respuesta de Shiro estaba en su sonrisa embelesada, él terminaría siendo más que un embajador por la suave expresión que Allura le regalaba a cambio. Lance, por otra parte, estaba más que todo, inseguro.

—No lo sé, Allura. Pasé dos años fuera de casa, extrañé a mi familia y ellos me extrañaron, además… todas éstas responsabilidades, Shiro seguramente sería bueno en eso pero… ¿estás segura que yo soy el más adecuado para esto?

Allura se sorprendió por sus palabras, con los ojos grandes y las cejas arqueadas, ella puso su mejor expresión de circunstancias justo en el momento en que Lance se percató de que había cuestionado su criterio como líder y como Reina.

—Si no aceptas, McClain, me habré metido en este lio sin razón alguna.

Lance conocía esa voz tan bien como Blue conocía el rugido de Red, la leona azul salió disparada hasta las puertas principales de la habitación para agasajar a Red en una calurosa bienvenida. Keith estaba a su lado, con el traje de Marmora puesto y una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

—Pen-pensé que aún no vendrías—gimió, perdido en la forma en cómo Keith descendía de las escaleras sin apartar sus ojos de él—. ¡Me dijeron que no vendrías aún!— se volteó hasta Allura y Shiro, que no parecieron para nada culpables por haberle mentido.

—Fue a último minuto— Keith se encogió de hombros con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro iluminado que hizo derretir a Lance. Ambos se miraron por un largo segundo que hizo carraspear a Shiro.

—Es mi venganza—Lance le masculló—. Es así como se siente cuando ustedes se poner cariñosos en frente de todos.

Shiro y Allura se sonrojaron, protestado con toda la entereza que pudieron reunir, Keith los ignoró y le dio un besó ligero a Lance, susurrándole un: _"Fue un largo tiempo",_ a los labios.

En su lenguaje era un: _"te extrañé"._

—Pensé que te quedarías en Marmora—Lance lo rodeó con sus brazos largos, su voz sonaba temblorosa y Keith sabía sólo por el tono de su voz que debía tener los ojos húmedos.

—Ya no soy imprescindible en Marmora— Keith apartó un poco a Lance para mirarlo a los ojos. Efectivamente, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lucía impactado por la declaración—, quiero estar contigo en la tierra, ser un paladín, contigo.

Era lo más abierto que Keith podía ser en público y Lance se dio por servido.

—Acabas de atarte a mí para toda la vida, Keith Kogane— la gran sonrisa de Lance hizo reír suavemente a Keith, el chico apretó sus dedos a los costados de Lance como reprimenda.

—No me hagas arrepentirme.

Tomaron un almuerzo ligero después de ponerse al día, la comida alteana no preparada por Coran y que no tuviese que ver con las máquinas de baba verde de las cocinas era, sorprendentemente, sabrosa. Allura siguió hablando sobre lo fascinante que sería su vida como paladines oficiales, hasta que fue ocupada por algún asunto de estado y Shiro fue tras ella sólo con una de sus miradas.

Keith y Lance no sintieron quedarse solos, hablaron en voz baja sobre su vida y el futuro, terminaron de comer y los sirvientes recogieron la mesa. Ninguno los distrajo de su ligero coqueteo. Blue y Red estaban en algún lugar del castillo pasándola juntas, y ellos pudieron recluirse a las nuevas habitaciones que Allura les había otorgado.

Bastó que se cerrara la puerta tras la de ellos para que se abalanzaran el uno sobre el otro, apretando sus labios juntos, con manos ansiosas empujando carne contra sus dedos tibios, despertando sus entrepiernas con suaves besos almizclados por el sabor de la comida aún en sus lenguas resbalosas.

—Dios, te extrañé tanto- tanto-—Lance gimió, besando los parches de piel que el traje de Marmora dejaba descubierto. Su novio suspiró, dejándose atender mientras acunaba sus manos contra la espalda baja de Lance. Keith empujó el nerviosismo que creció en él cuando Lance logró encontrar la apertura para abrir el traje.

Resolvió en hacer lo mismo por Lance para distraerse, llevaba una sudadera azul ligera que le fue muy fácil subir. Lance levantó los brazos para dejar pasar la sudadera por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos lucían oscuros y apasionados bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, casi seductores.

Keith apartó la mirada, abrumado, y prefirió deslizarla por la piel expuesta de Lance, los hombros amplios llenos de pecas salteadas y los músculos delgados bajo la piel canela que Keith quería morder y luego besar para calmar el ardor. Lance y su piel canela eran exóticos, picantes y… perfectos.

Lance tiró de su traje con la misma expresión de hambre en sus ojos azules, pronto fue Keith quien fue dueño de las atenciones al descubrirse de la ropa. Lance no entendía como Keith podía ser tan varonil y hermoso al mismo tiempo, con sus facciones delicadas sosteniendo siempre una mirada feroz y tenaz, el cuerpo trabajado y firme escondía curvas suaves y los pezones sonrosados ciertamente estaban redondeados, pero nada en él parecía femenino, sólo flexible y masculino.

Le sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo, las manos de Keith sobre su cadera empujaban los pantalones de mezclilla y él lo entretenía robándole aliento con cada beso, enredando sus lenguas juntas en un vaivén apasionado.

Fueron lentos, poco a poco, explorando suaves parchos de piel sensible, con los labios apretándose hasta hincharse y la respiración corta por la excitación.

Lance se dio cuenta cuando Keith mordió su cuello con sus colmillos afilados, lamiendo luego para mitigar el dolor. Se dio cuenta cuando deslizó sus manos debajo de la ropa interior de Keith, pellizcando la carne sonrosada, y éste no se apartó.

 _Iban a tener sexo._

—Wow, wow, wow. Espera—Lance tomó a su novio de los hombros y lo apartó, Keith se quejó, haciendo el típico pequeño puchero frustrado que por un momento hizo dudar a Lance—Tú… ¿En verdad quieres tener sexo?

Si era posible, el rostro de Keith se puso más rojo. No apartó la mirada, a pesar de estar avergonzado, en su lugar respondió con voz firme:

—Por supuesto que quiero tener sexo, pensé… pensé que también querrías.

Un gesto dolido estaba oculto en la aparente irritación de Keith, Lance suspiró.

—Ey, Keith, no me malinterpretes. Literalmente descubrí mi sexualidad masturbándome pensando en ti a los 12 años, pasé por la adolescencia y desde ese momento, mi fantasía más húmeda ha sido tener sexo c _ontigo—_ era penoso admitirlo frente a Keith, pero era la verdad. Lance había tenido sus justos años de adolescencia fascinado por la idea del sexo y un enamoramiento enorme por el inalcanzable Keith Kogane. Deseaba que quedara en el pasado, pero, siendo honestos, no podía negar que había ocurrido—. Definitivamente quiero hacer esto contigo, pero… ¿te sientes preparado para ello?

Con un suave gesto, Keith levantó la barbilla para igualar la altura de sus ojos, tras los orbes violetas residía una seguridad envidiable.

—Sí, quiero esto y lo quiero contigo.

Lance tragó grueso, posiblemente más excitado que hace unos minutos. Respiró hondo e intentó no pensar con su entrepierna, tomó a Keith de los hombros y lo llevó a la cama, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La falta de respuesta sólo hizo que Keith se revolviera sobre su perineo hinchado porque un Lance serio era un Lance malditamente sexy.

Y, se suponía, iban a ser cosas _sexys._

Resultó que no.

—Bien, sé que es estúpido preguntarlo pero siempre es importante: ¿eres virgen, no es así? Me refiero, nunca lo has hecho con nadie. No hay… veces anteriores, aunque no fuera-ya sabes… consen… _tidas._

—No, no lo he hecho con nadie.

Bien, eso era un paso.

—Ok. Primero: te lo diré de frente, el sexo es bueno, pero no es _tan_ bueno como lo hacen creer. Por regla general, el principio es algo incomodo, así que tendrás que decirme si algo te duele o si quieres parar, no importa cuánto parezca que yo lo disfrute. Si se siente mal, retrocedes, ¿bien?

—Sí—Keith gruñó, de brazos cruzados, aún en sólo ropa interior y con una erección medio dura en ella.

—Segundo: no creas que soy un experto en esto. Sólo tuve algunas relaciones antes y muy pocas llevaron a sexo concreto. Sé lo que sé, lo he hecho, mi madre es sexóloga, pero no soy un dios del sexo que lo hará sentir como si toques el nirvana y- Keith deja de poner esa expresión, esta charla es importante.

¿En verdad era él quién estaba portando la seriedad en ese momento?

—Es un monólogo de ti hablando sobre sexo en vez de estar aquí—señaló la cama, tan desnudo y apetecible para Lance como hacía minutos lo fuera, cuando se comían a besos—, teniendo s _exo._

Tomó mucha parte de la frágil paciencia y autocontrol de Lance para no caer en la provocación de Keith y sus labios llenos, mientras remarcada cada letra con su lengua.

—Muy inteligente, pero no. Bien, tercero: ¿tienes condones? No podemos simplemente hacerlo así, ya sabes, tú puedes…

No quería decirlo, era una especie de tema tabú entre los paladines, Keith soltó un suspiro.

—Quedar embarazado— Las mejillas de Keith se volvieron rojas de nuevo a pesar de su expresión impasible—, no estoy en una fase fértil de mi ciclo pero- compré esta especie de condón en- —incómodo en admitirlo, Keith negó—¿Sabes qué? No importa, están en el buró, en un empaque azul. Los acabo de desempacar.

Tal como dijo Keith, en la primera gaveta del buró, un empaque azul guardaba una serie de pequeños pañuelos traslúcidos.

—¿Esto es un condón?

—El vendedor dijo que serviría— el tono de Keith era defensivo, con sus brazos cruzados y la piel aterciopelada expuesta, era una visión que Lance no desestimó. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse a su lado.

—Así que—le susurró al oído, sonriendo con condescendencia—, compraste condones pensando en nosotros.

La piel de Keith se estremeció con el sonido de su voz. Volteó, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero relajado, y le dio de nuevo un pequeño beso.

—Sí—Le dijo sin más, empujando luego sus lenguas juntas. No fue difícil excitarse de nuevo, compartieron suaves suspiros a medida que el ambiente se volvía más caluroso. Keith fue el primero en quitarse la ropa interior por cuenta propia, dejando su pene rebotar contra su vientre. Lance creía que nunca se cansaría de ver el miembro rosado, o los pezones blandos que se sentían como mantequilla contra su lengua cóncava y la brillante luz del placer en los ojos violeta.

Los suspiros inundaron la habitación con lentitud, Lance lentamente descendió por el torso de Keith mientras chupaba la piel caliente y sus dedos hacían círculos lentos en sus muslos, burlándose del pene erecto que buscaba atención.

—Eres tan bonito—suspiraba, echando besos bajo el ombligo hundido de Keith—, tan hermoso.

— Y tú guapo como el infierno. ¿Lo hemos dejado claro? Lance, no me hagas rogarte…

Cuando tuvo sueños húmedos a los quince años sobre Keith en aquella misma posición, suspirando su nombre, como el sediento que suplicaba por el agua, definitivamente no sabía lo que se sentiría hacerlo realidad. Tener su piel caliente bajo los dedos, la visión de su pecho con dos pezones sonrojados y chupones hechos por él alrededor, adornando la piel blanca. En definitiva no era algo que la imaginación del Lance de quince años podía llegar a elaborar.

Y le agradecía a quien fuere quien decidiera desde los cielos que Keith no tenía experiencia, porque si la tuviera, Lance probablemente ya habría tenido un orgasmo precoz con el simple juego previo y la voz ronca de Keith llamándolo "guapo."

—No te haré rogar— susurró, apretó un beso contra el muslo a su derecha y finalmente rodeó con una de sus manos el pene de Keith. Él curvó la espalda en respuesta, y apremió el toque resbaladizo de las manos de Lance, apretando una propia contra su glande, mas no emitió un sonido, prefiriendo colocar su brazo contra su rostro—, pero vamos, no te contengas. Me gusta tu voz, llámame guapo otra vez y yo te diré lo hermoso que luces ahora, ¿mmm?

Keith no le respondió, en su lugar lo atrajo hasta él.

—Déjame tocarte—le dijo entre cortas respiraciones. Lance no pudo negarle nada, así que una de las manos de Keith rodeó su sexo despierto casi al segundo de haberlo pedido.

Lance suspiró cuando los dedos menudos de Keith lo rodearon, la sensación de su pene al deslizarse entre la apertura de sus dedos le hizo gemir. Se deshizo bajo ese toque tibio al punto de olvidar que también estaba masturbando a Keith.

—Se siente bien así, aprieta en la base y luego sube—Keith obedeció, anonadado por cómo Lance se acercó a su toque, empujando sus caderas contra los dedos pegajosos por el pre-semen que salía de la punta. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, siseó, susurrándole lo bien que se sentía.

Intentó imitar lo que le gustaba hacer con su propio pene, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la cabeza del glande, deslizándolos desde arriba hacia abajo y finalizando al apretar en la base. Se enorgulleció cuando Lance fue receptivo a sus caricias, soltando un frágil sonido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Luces guapo—le complació, casi gimiendo de vergüenza por el sonido de su voz tras las palabras—Luces demasiado guapo.

Tomando ese pequeño momento de autodescubrimiento y pasión, Lance acercó a Keith, tomándolo de la cintura con una mano para poder masajear los dos pequeños testículo con la otra. Avanzó con lentitud hasta la semi-luna, ya hinchada y, ante el toque, Keith jadeó sobre el hombro de Lance.

Realmente Keith no parecía un amante mimoso al principio, pero se volvía alguien exigente en la cama y Lance no podía más que ofrecerle todo lo que podía, intentando satisfacerlo. Los brazos de Keith lo rodearon mientras buscaba sus labios y Lance metía dos dedos en la apertura para presionar con sus yemas las paredes resbaladizas. Keith gimió contra su boca cuando sus penes se friccionaron entre sí al encontrarse entre sus cuerpos y los dedos de Lance encontraron el mismo racimo de nervios sensibles que hacía sus miembros temblar, mientras aflojaba lo músculos temblorosos de la entrada húmeda.

—No pares, _ahí…_

Lance rió quedo, sin aliento por los besos, aún con la lengua de Keith acariciando su paladar—. Volvió mi Keith mandón.

Keith no protestó, permitiendo que Lance siguiera explorando su interior mientras friccionaba sus penes con una mano e intentaba robar besos de su boca.

Cuando la respiración de Keith se volvió trabajosa y Lance empezaba a sentir el nudo caliente de la cruda excitación en su vientre, apartó a Keith para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Voy a hacerlo.

Los grandes ojos violetas lo miraron, brumosos y anhelantes. Lance asintió, buscando la tela alienígena entre el lio de sabanas, se sentó sólo para intentar descubrir cómo se utilizaba hasta que simplemente se le ocurrió dejarla caer sobre su pene, no se sorprendió cuando la suave tela se ajustó por si sola a la forma de su anatomía, estuvo más ocupado en volver a los brazos de Keith, que no lo había esperado para seguir acariciándose.

—Keith, voy a entrar, ¿sí?

Ya lo habían hablado antes. Si tenían sexo, Keith quería experimentarlo por primera vez así, a través del lugar que despreció por años, y enamorarse de ello para conciliarse consigo mismo. Pero Lance necesitaba la confirmación final, Keith se volteó hacía el sonido de su voz, con grandes ojos incrédulos.

—Sí—el suspiro sonó intoxicado y frágil. Lance salivó cuando, aún avergonzado, Keith abrió sus muslos para dejarle ver la pequeña apertura hinchada, ya abierta por sus dedos. Lance no era excepcionalmente grande para alguien de su edad, pero la duda se instaló en él por un segundo, antes de que Keith lo apremiara con un sonido insatisfecho.

Besó la frente de su novio en una tácita disculpa, mientras guiaba la punta de su pene a la entrada que humedeció su glande cubierto, Keith contuvo la respiración, y él intentó calmar su corazón desbocado.

Iba a tener sexo con Keith.

 _Estaba teniendo_ sexo con Keith Kogane, su novio, _su amante._

Sus miedos sobre la capacidad de Keith se disiparon cuando empujó la punta dentro del suave canal. Keith jadeó, mas no lució disgustado. Fue un alivio, porque la sensación apretada contra su miembro hizo a Lance prácticamente sollozar.

Intentó ir lo más lento posible aún cuando las piernas de Keith se aferraban a su cadera intentando apresurarlo. Cuando su pelvis tocó los glúteos, gimió, francamente torturado por la maravillosa sensación de los anillos de músculos temblorosos que se abalanzaban contra su sexo sensible.

—Dios, Dios, Dios, _Dioooos…_

Se sentía increíble, y no había movido un sólo musculo.

Keith hizo un sonido que no pudo ponderar, así que forzó a abrir los ojos, lo encontró respirando desigual, con los ojos brumosos pero con una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—su voz estaba ronca y temblorosa, Keith negó repetidas veces con la cabeza antes de recordar que aún podía hablar.

—No duele, sólo se siente… diferente—después de un breve silencio, Keith cerró los ojos y, con una mueca, contrajo sus entrañas en un revoleteo, haciendo que Lance jadeara—. Bien, sí, bien. Por favor, _sigue_ , se siente _tan_ bien.

No hacía falta que Keith lo pidiera, Lance ya estaba retrocediendo para dar la primera estocada con un ronco gemido ahogado contra su mano.

Keith gimió, chupando la clavícula de Lance mientras otro empujón lo hacía rebotar hacia adelante. Lance jadeaba, y con cada gemido, apresuraba el empuje de sus caderas. Logró abrir los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado de nuevo, para observar a Keith, arruinado y jadeante bajo él. Tenía la piel sonrojada y los ojos llorosos, su rostro estaba contorsionado en una deliciosa mueca de placer y la boca firmemente sellada, roja y apretada.

—Maldita sea, ught, te sientes tan bien. Keith, se siente increíble, _tan_ bien.

Keith rió contra la boca de Lance, antes de que otra estocada lo obligara a morderle el hombro y arañarle la espalda, emitiendo un suave sonido de satisfacción. El placer pulsaba bajo su piel caliente, derramándose desde su vientre, donde Lance le acariciaba con cada empujón y acumulándose a borbotones dentro de su sexo. Lance parecía sentirse igual, o eso creía Keith, si sus ojos cerrados y sonidos inentendibles podían hablar por él.

—Luces hermoso, tan hermoso. Dios, te amo ¿me escuchas? _Te amo._

Más allá del placer, el pecho de Lance estaba inundado por un sentimiento pesado de absoluta adoración. Admiró cada mueca de Keith, cada parcho de piel sonrojado y lunar tenue, el temblor de las piernas delgadas enganchadas a sus caderas y sus ojos empapados. Lucía divino y entregado, cuando abrió los ojos en ellos brillaba tal fascinación y ternura, que Lance no podía más que sentirse poderoso, seguro y amado a un nivel que nunca pensó sentir.

Porque Keith, Keith de todas las personas, le permitía sostenerlo así, besarle y darle placer.

Su Keith, su adorado, amado e irremplazable novio.

Nada podía mejorar eso.

Excepto, tal vez…

—T-te amo—Keith tartamudeó, tan absolutamente embelesado por Lance y las sensaciones que provocaba en su cuerpo que no podía ordenar bien sus pensamientos. Sólo sabía que Lance estaba allí, que estaba con él _, dentro de él_ , brillante y sincero, con esa sonrisa torcida, su nariz respingada llena de pecas adorables, y su piel canela barnizada en sudor, palpitante bajo los dedos. Lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo quería tanto que quería llorar, abrazarlo para nunca dejarlo ir.

Y Lance, Lance probablemente estaba muriendo o ascendiendo al nirvana, porque la declaración le hizo estremecerse más que el mero sexo. Tan incrédulo y fascinado que perdió con facilidad el ritmo constante de sus estocadas.

Keith rió ante su expresión, pero cuando Lance se reacomodó y empujó en un nuevo ángulo que le hizo ver estrellas tras los ojos cerrados y agarrotó sus músculos temblorosos, tuvo que gritar. Todo el placer acumulado en su vientre explotó inundando todo su cuerpo sensible, mientras mojaba con su placer sus torsos sudorosos y aferraba sus manos resbalosas a los hombros delgados de Lance.

Sintió su interior cantar, contrayéndose con temblores que picaban bajo su piel y escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

Lance no sobrevivió a la apretada carne que apresó su miembro en la profundidad de las entrañas suaves, jadeó y con un: _"Keith, Keith, Keith",_ se corrió dentro del condón, con todos sus músculos agarrotados y la sensación cruda del orgasmo abrumando sus sentidos.

Keith, por su parte, lo mantuvo en su lugar, con sus piernas aún apretadas a las caderas de Lance, enganchadas como un candado. Estaban jadeantes, cansados y sudorosos, la habitación olía a sexo y Keith aún estaba apretándolo con leves y deliciosos espasmos reminiscentes de su orgasmo.

—Wow—Lance silbó, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Keith, el corazón de su novio corría como un caballo, y el de Lance no se quedaba atrás, retumbando contra sus propios oídos—. Retiro lo dicho, el sexo es lo mejor, el sexo contigo es lo mejor.

Repentinamente, Keith rió, quedo y sin fuerzas, con los brazos alrededor de Lance a pesar de la incomodidad del sudor.

—De verdad hablas mucho durante el sexo.

Lance no se sintió avergonzado, pero hizo un puchero.

—Sólo lo hago cuando el sexo es increíble—picó, besando el pecho abusado de su novio. Lance no recordaba haberlo mordido pero allí estaban, pequeños puntos rojos esparcidos como estrellas. Keith aún estaba agitado, parchos de su piel estaban rojos y sus pupilas dilatadas hacían parecer más oscuros sus ojos—. Tú eres increíble—le susurró sin pensarlo.

Una suave sonrisa adornó las facciones de Keith, él se deslizó bajo suyo y lo besó.

—Gracias—le dijo al finalizar.

Lance no escuchó con claridad, su mente aún estaba brumosa y sospechaba que caería dormido en cualquier momento. Keith parecía igual de cansado.

—Por haber luchado conmigo, gracias.

No pudo responder, cuando cerró los ojos ya había quedado dormido. Despertó horas después, con el hambre de la cena gruñendo en el estomago y Keith dormido a su lado, el extraño condón espacial no se había despegado y cuando se lo quitó, se cerró herméticamente.

Era tan práctico que Lance lo admiró por un minuto entero, como si hubiese descubierto el sentido de su vida en aquél pedazo de papel usado.

Cuando volvió del bañó, Keith seguía dormido, hecho una bola de sabanas sucias y cabello alborotado. Decidió acostarse junto a él de nuevo y, lentamente, cayó dormido una vez más.

Keith no sabía qué hora era cuando se despertó, Lance estaba recostado contra su pecho y ambos eran un enredo de piernas y sabanas. Le sonrió al rostro durmiente de Lance, apretando su abrazó alrededor de él para olerlo más cerca.

—Despertaste—la somnolienta voz bostezó contra su hombro.

—¿Ya estabas despierto?

Lance hizo un gemido de afirmación, había despertado por segunda vez hacía apenas minutos.

—Desperté hace un rato.

Hubo un ligero silencio, cómodo y hermoso por su simplicidad.

La voz de Keith fue la que atravesó ese silencio como una daga.

—Cuando era joven, vi a mi padre llorar…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Shhh, escúchame—Keith le calló, su suave voz relajó el cuerpo de Lance— Él lloraba por amor, ya sabes, mi madre tuvo que irse. Cuando murió era demasiado pequeño como para entender que él no había muerto de pena, así que me prometí que nunca amaría a nadie más, así nadie podría hacerme daño, nunca.

Lance entendió en ese punto que Keith le estaba contando su vida. Y la simple compresión le hizo despertarse por completo, Keith supo cuando su novio estaba de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos por la expresión seria en su rostro.

—Mi infancia fue un asco a causa de eso. Nunca confíe en nadie y nunca seguí las reglas. Cuando Shiro vino a buscarme, no confíe en él tampoco, y me hice el duro cuando intentó ayudarme. Necesité muchos golpes para entender que Shiro no se rendiría conmigo. Pero aún así, a pesar de todo, estaba convencido que nadie más que Shiro podría quererme.

—Yo te quería— Lance apuntó enseguida, casi dolido.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Pero no lo creía, ¿podías culparme? Era un chico huérfano con inseguridades respecto a su cuerpo extraño, que creía que el amor había matado a su padre. Además, ¿qué sabría un niño de 12 años de amor? Estaba convencido de que sólo estabas confundido. Pero, aún así, tú no te rendiste, muchas veces te odié por ser tan insistente sin siquiera traspasar algún limite que me sirviera de excusa para rechazarte pero… ¿sabes? tú también me gustabas, y eso sólo lo hacía más aterrador.

Haciendo círculos con el dedo en la piel caliente de Keith, Lance tatareó.

—Nunca acepté que nadie se acercara, pero tú… tú fuiste mi única excepción, y sé que no hubiese hecho nada por mejorar si tu no me hubieses presionado, si no me hubieses mostrado lo mal que se sentía algo tan natural como gustar de alguien, y luego respetar mi tiempo para mejorar por mí mismo.

Keith lo miró con sus ojos limpios y sinceros, con una expresión similar a la de alguien que le confiaba los secretos del universo. Lance le sonrió en respuesta, reincorporándose para cubrirlo con sus brazos.

—Ya sabes, es el encanto McClain— el suave canturreo de su voz arrulló a Keith, eliminando el aire tenso del ambiente. Mas, luego, su voz se tornó seria—y gracias, por contármelo, sé que es importante para ti, sé que te ha costado hacerlo.

Keith sólo lo miró, sus labios presionaron otro beso en los labios de Lance. Simplemente le sonrió, allí, en medio de las sábanas revueltas y sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

—Lo es—Keith luego suspiró, en paz y satisfecho. Convencido, en aquel momento, de que viviría junto a ese hombre por el resto de su vida y, que tal vez, se harían daño en ocasiones. Pero buscarían arreglarlo juntos y mejorar, porque así era la vida y así funcionaban las relaciones.

Si Lance antes brillaba por sí mismo y él se sentía ajeno a aquel candor, ahora Keith se abrazaba a él para poder compartir su propio brillo. Se sentía valioso, sentía que Lance era valioso, y que ambos se merecían en consecuencia. Merecían estar en Voltron, tener a estos amigos increíblemente amorosos y compresivos, vivir en paz.

—Así que… ¿soy tú única excepción? ¿Podrías decirlo en cámara para mostrárselo a James Griffin? Quiero ver su cara hirviendo cuando lo vea.

Keith volvió a suspirar, ocultando su sonrisa en el hombro de su novio.

Sí, por el resto de sus días con Lance McClain, su excéntrico, energético e imparable Lance McClain.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Ahora sí, este no es el simulacro, es el fin. El estúpidamente melcochoso fic, LLEGA A SU FIN. No les voy a mentir, mis ojos casi lagrimean con el final, es sólo que, diablos, ellos son tan preciosos juntos. ;-;

Por si no queda claro, el último dialogo de Lance es una broma. Griffin ya se olvidó de Keith y Lance lo sabe, no pregunten cómo lo sabe. Respecto al lemon, madre mía, ellos de verdad lo necesitaban porque son dos tontos enamorados y tenían que concretarlo, hacerse sentir físicamente bien el uno al otro los ayudará a tener un poco más de confianza. En especial con Keith, porque ambos se están dando lo que el otro necesita.

Keith ha sufrido este montón de carencias que lo han hecho ser cerrado: dar y recibir cariño es incómodo para él y debía trabajarlo. Tener terapia y un dedicado novio que le hiciera compañía, que le diera mimos y supiera cómo acercarse y hacerlo sentir apreciado es lo más saludable para mi bebé. Él NECESITA saber que está bien ser apreciado, vulnerable y cariñoso, pero no cualquiera puede hacérselo saber (su actitud reticente cuando Lance dijo que era el futuro en "The Feud" no hizo más que confirmármelo, ¿vieron su postura? Esa es la imagen negación total, PÁNICO es su mayor expresión. Es así como luce una persona que desea lo que se le está ofreciendo pero NO sabe cómo recibirlo y utiliza su mecanismo de defensa más fiable: negación). Así que, excusar a Keith de dar y recibir cariño sólo porque no se siente cómodo sería perpetuar sus carencias (bajo mi realmente humilde opinión). Es por ello que, por ahora, en el inicio de su relación y en especial con por lo que planteé en este fic, dudo que tengan sexo "duro".

Lance es inseguro respecto a muchos de sus atributos, y poder hacer sentir bien a la persona que ama y poder hacer que mejore a un nivel tan íntimo trabaja su seguridad (llenar SÓLO de mimos a Lance, aunque es hermoso y lo necesitará muchas veces, no serviría de mucho porque sólo estarían perpetuando sus inseguridades respecto a ser validado. Y tú no necesitas validación, bebé. Lo que necesitas es entender que vales mucho por ti mismo sin que nadie te lo diga porque es la única manera de sentir seguridad perpetua). Lance necesita hacerse sentir así mismo válido al mismo tiempo que encuentre dicho valor a través de sus seres queridos, y si lo consigue con la persona que ama, mejor aún. Obviamente en el sexo (más esta clase de sexo) él merecerá sus mimos, porque de eso se trata una relación "dar y recibir", y Lance no puede estar dando todo el tiempo sin recibir nada. Keith comprendió eso, ambos lo hicieron.

Amo a estos dos tontos, no pude desarrollar mucho a Lance este fic porque me faltó tiempo, pero no se quedará así.

¿Por qué lo digo? ¡PORQUE ESTOY PLANIFICANDO UNA SECUELA! Podrán conocer mejor a Leo en ella y mucho más de la relación de pareja entre estos dos. Seguirá siendo algo Keith Centric, pero habrá también mucho de Lancey (porque él es hermoso, y maravilloso, y TAN BUEN NOVIO).

Me gustaría que me dijeran si les agrada la idea, sé que hay veces en donde se prefiere que la historia quede hasta cierto punto y me encantaría leer sus opiniones (a pesar de que estoy súper emocionada sobre éstas secuelas. Upsi, sip, _secuelas,_ en plural).

Bueno, esto fue todo, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

No veremos, pronto, espero.

Con amor, Gema.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1*) Dar el berro:** ¡SI, Lance debía de hablar caribeño porque SÍ! _"Dar el berro"_ es un gentilicio cubano para decir que estas molestando o por el contrario, para decir que la estás pasando bien.


End file.
